Saving Time
by HiHi-Ai
Summary: Sakura goes back in time and tries to stop Itachi from killing his family and joining Akatsuki, but as she gets closer with the soon-to-be killer things start to change. Can Sakura make it in time? Or will their paths mix in a way no one expected.
1. Back Track

I can't believe I'm writing a Naruto fic again.

Sigh, what's wrong with me? I thought I gave up this life of Naruto and moved on! It's just…I guess I can't shake my Naruto roots as well as I wish. It's funny, after all this time, I'm back to writing AkasukiXSakura Romance fics. It would turn out that way huh?

* * *

Sakura is a smart girl; she knows a lot of things.

She knows more than people give her credit for. Like Kakashi, her sensei, he would be more than shocked to learn that Sakura knew of his father's history in detail and that she knew of Kakashi's old teammates, Rin and Obito, in detail too. Naruto, her own teammate, would be surprised to learn that she knew who his parents were before he even did. Tsunade, her mentor, would be scared if she knew that Sakura had learned about all her money problems.

But, perhaps, more than the others; Sasuke would be most shocked of what Sakura knows.

Sasuke always kept a huge distance between himself and other people, before he left the village. Now that he's gone there's an even bigger mystery to his life. Still, Sakura knew things that more than ½ the ninja in her village did about her ex-teammate.

She knew all about the Uchiha massacre.

She knew Sasuke left the village to try and get revenge.

She knew about the history of Sasuke's family and their involvement with the village.

She knew Sasuke could never return home. Ever.

She knew Itachi Uchiha was the cause of all Sasuke's problems and, by extension, her own.

See, Sakura is in love with Sasuke and only dreams of being with him. Sakura wants a life were Sasuke loves her, where he's free to care about others and live happy. She wishes they could all be a team again and do it right this time. Everything would be infinitely better if Itachi hadn't done what he did, everyone's lives would be happier. If Itachi hadn't done what he did, Sasuke could have his family back and be able to open up to others.

Sakura would give anything to change history, to stop Itachi from ruining everything. It killed her that she couldn't.

"You should be feeling much better now," Sakura said with a smile, "There's no danger, you're going to live."

"Thank you so much!" The girl cried, overjoyed. She lay in the hospital bed, wrapped up and healing. "I'm so grateful."

"As am I, thank you for saving my daughter." Her father smiled, nodding. "If there was something I could do for you in thanks…"

"No, no, seeing her alive makes me happy enough." Sakura smiled sweetly at her patient. "I'll let you have some time to rest now."

* * *

Sakura was walking out of the hospital, ending her nightly shift.

It was late and the moon was shining bright on her path. It was nights like these when she thought most of Sasuke, and the when he left forever. It was really fuzzy, because she'd been knocked out right after, but she did remember a few things that sometimes haunted her. First, Sakura remembered how she'd tried to stop him, then her embarrassing confession, his eyes. Three words.

"_Thank you, Sakura" _

"Thank you, Sakura."

Sakura screamed, turning quickly.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." It was the father from earlier, whose daughter Sakura had saved. The light from the hospital lit him eerily, but his kind face didn't sway her. She gave a small smile. "I wanted to thank you again."

"Oh, yes well, it was nothing." Sakura said, "I could never turn away someone in pain."

"Exactly. You're a good lady, one of the kindest people I've ever met." He said, his smile softening. "And that's why I want to give you something in thanks."

"Oh no, I told you-"

"I insist. Just hear me out." He said, giving a small bow. Sakura blushed at his formality, but nodded. He smiled at her again. "Let us talk, somewhere private."

* * *

So Sakura followed him back to his daughter's hospital room.

The injured girl slept with bandages across her chest and stomach, a sling on her arm and cast around her leg. Sakura thought back to when she was healing the girl's broken ribs and burnt front, then wondered if she should look the girl over once more just to be sure everything was ok. Those wrappings were dampening a little with her burnt, exposed flesh.

"Look at that, even now you're concerned with my daughter's being." The father sighed in content. "You really are an angel."

"Thank you." Sakura blushed, smiling.

"Sakura, I wish to give you something that can never be taken away. It can change your life forever, for good or for worse depends on how you control things and if you are willing to take the chance."

"What is it?" Sakura frowned, suspicious. "I don't…understand what you're implying."

"You see, my clan has a special jutsu that is passed down through each of us. We can each use it once in our lives, then never again." He explained, serious for a moment. "I must say, though, it is illegal and what I'm about to tell you is a danger to myself…but I feel you are trustworthy and that this could be a gift for you."

"What kind of jutsu?" Sakura asked, wondering if she should tell Tsunade, the Hokage, about this later or not. "I don't know how I feel about this."

"It's a jutsu that allows one person to go back in time, to whenever they wish, for two months or less." He stated.

Sakura felt her breathing stop. This…can't be possible. First, she thought he must be lying but, by the look on his face, it was hard to consider. Then she thought she was dreaming, because this was like nothing she'd ever heard of. And last, she considered the possibilities if it was true…

"My clan is tiny, it always has been, but great spirits have entrusted us with this gift for ages. It is a gift we can only give, not have ourselves. So, each of us must choose carefully who to bless with this honor. I feel that, all your life, you've given to others and for the rest of your life you will continue to give. Now, right now, I want to give you something. Please, take it Sakura."

"This is impossible. It's too…unreal." She snapped at him, glaring. "Do you think it's funny? Telling me something like this?"

"Sakura, I know this is hard to believe…" He looked out the window, at the moon. "But what do you have to lose? Either you'll go back and do something you've always wanted to do, or you'll keep living. Nothing bad will happen to you."

Sakura paused, thinking all this over.

"If this does no harm, why is it illegal?" She asked carefully.

"Because it can change people's lives. Say you went back and killed the first Hokage? This village would not exist. Say you went back and stopped a baby from being born, he wouldn't exist and neither would his children or their children. You could wipe our nations, clans, anyone."

"Well then it should be illegal! This is too powerful!"

"I know, but that is why we must choose who to give the gift to wisely. Tell me, will you really go back and kill anyone?" He looked at her with an amused smile.

Sakura faltered, knowing that she really could never kill anyone selfishly.

The man stepped closer to her, reaching out one hand. "Sakura, isn't there something you would change if you could? To make things better for yourself, or for the people around you?"

Sakura thought of one thing.

_Sasuke. _

She snapped her eyes at him, focusing hard. "If I wanted to go back and stop Itachi Uchiha from killing his family and joining the Akatsuki, could I?"

The father paused, then smiled. "Yes…and it would definitely be for the better."

"Let's do it." Sakura said, without hesitation, taking his hand.

* * *

The Uchiha home was very cold, barren.

There had been talk about taking the Uchiha clan's home ground down or letting other people move in, but it was too disrespectful and wrong. So, the grounds were turned into shines and memorials. Most of the Uchihas were buried in these parts, together in their homes or in their favorite places. During the day, it was like any other shine. People came to mourn or pay respects, leaving flowers or shining up the place. At night, it was just creepy.

Sasuke's house, in particular, gave Sakura the chills.

She couldn't help imagine what went down here, how Sasuke was scarred for life in his home. It was haunting, and Sakura somehow felt she was intruding. This was Sasuke's home, where he grew up. Where his hopes and dreams died.

"Are you alright?" The father asked, touching her shoulder.

"Mm, just nervous." She gave a fake smile. "Let's hurry."

They went into the backyard. It was lit up by the moon, but still eerie.

"Wait, I'll make the preparations." The father said. Sakura nodded and sat on the edge of the house, unknowing that this was the place where Itachi had shared his kindest words with Sasuke. She got the chills and decided to focus on what the father was doing.

First, he took out four scrolls and rolled them out into a large square. At each corner there was a different symbol, on the lining there were different jutsu's and summoning's written. Sakura recognized the Transferring jutsu and the Teleporting jutsu written on one of the scrolls but the rest didn't really strike anything in her. Next, the father went to each corner and transferred his chakra into them evenly. When the last corner received chakra, the whole square lit with a white color that shined brightly.

He looked at her. "You stand in the center, and I'll send you back."

Sakura, curiously, stepped over the square's lining and stood in the middle. She was nervous, most of her was screaming that this was a horrible idea, but her hope overcame her wise decision making. Sakura always knew she'd do anything for this opportunity, so why not give it a chance?

"What happens now?" She asked, looking at the father.

"As I'm performing the jutsu, you must think of how many years you wish to go back. When the jutsu is done, you will be sent there." He explained. Then, suddenly, he tossed a scroll to her. She looked at him in question. "You will last two months there, but if you want to leave early you undo the scroll and summon the spirit within it to take you back here."

"Ok…should I know anything else?" Sakura asked.

"Do not go near your younger self while you're there." He warned. "If you go near yourself, you won't be the same when you get back. Your personality, your appearance, your beliefs will all be different. You must _never_ talk to your younger self, or let her see you."

"Alright! I won't…this is it. Do it." She nodded, determined.

"No matter what, always do the right thing."

Then he sat and put his hands on the square, muttering different jutsus. Sakura closed her eyes and thought about one thing: '_Take me back 6 years ago, take me back 6 years ago, 6 years ago…'_

The square was getting brighter, so bright it seemed as if she was standing in a white fire. There was a wind wrapping around her, shaking her in a whirlwind of sorts. Sakura opened her eyes and felt around her, as she seemed to be floating in thin air, but could feel nothing in her reach. After a moment, the light got so bright it blinded her.

Sakura shut her eyes tight, wrapping her arms around herself.

'_6 years ago…_'

* * *

All at once, the light vanished and the wind stopped, dropping Sakura from its grip. She fell onto the ground in a small thump, landing on her back. She opened her eyes, frantically sitting up and looking around.

She was still in Sasuke's backyard, it was still night.

The father and the scroll-made square were gone. For a moment, Sakura thought it had all been a joke and the father ran away after making a fool out of her. She felt like yelling in anger, but then something moved.

"What are you doing in my home?"

Sakura looked up to see a boy, standing on the top of the wall that surrounded Sasuke's yard. He stood, one hand on his hip, looking down at her calmly. He looked just like…

"S-Sasuke…" Sakura breathed, wide eyed and heart pounding.

"No." The boy jumped down, appearing right in front of her. "Itachi, Uchiha Itachi. Who are you?"

Looking at him this close, of course it was Itachi. He looked just like Itachi, but younger. He was shorter and thinner, with leaner muscles. He also wore an ANBU get up that, of course, Itachi-who-killed-his-family-then-joined-Akatsuki would _not_ be wearing. Looking at him, Sakura knew. It worked. She was back in time.

God, Itachi looked so much like Sasuke.

"Are you alright?" He asked, bending down to look her over. His red eyes scared her. "Don't worry, I'm an ANBU of Konoha."

Sakura paused, thinking.

Of course he wasn't going to hurt her. Right now, Itachi is an ANBU. He's not the deadly, kill-you-with-one-look Uchiha who murdered people for a living. He was on her side still, taking care of her village just as she does in her own time period. Sakura looked in his eyes and knew that she'd come just in time, right now Itachi wasn't thinking about killing everyone and running. Right now, he was just another helpful Konoha ninja.

But how long would that last?

"Do you need medical treatment?" Itachi asked, touching her arm. "Do you know who you are?"

"Y-Yes. I'm Sakura…" She whispered.

"Where did you come from? Why are you in my home?" He asked, gently helping her to stand.

"I…don't know." She lied, playing the amnesia card.

"Come inside, rest here tonight and I'll help you to the hospital in the morning." Itachi held his arm out to her, like a gentleman, and Sakura took it as if she wasn't touching the arm of the man who killed thousands of people in one night.

He took her up the steps that lead into the house.

Sakura looked outside as she was drawn in, catching one last look at the full moon.

(End)

I used to write a lot of AkatsukiXSakura romance fics.

I was really good too. I would get over 200 reviews for, like, 16 chapter stories. It was crazy…but then I got to a point where I couldn't come up with anything new, where I didn't want to write what I was writing…so I stopped. It's funny how I'm able to do it now, two years later, when I had deleted my last Fanfiction account and changed completely.

I guess it's nice to know some things never change, and that I can still do what I thought I'd lost the talent to do.

Thank you for reading.


	2. Wait

**OK SOMEONE NEEDS TO EXPLAIN** what this business is about deleting random fanfiction stuff and emailing people about some petition and whatnot.

See, I've gotten like 5 messages from random fanfiction people I don't even know saying something along the lines of 'as you know fanfiction is deleting members and their work so please post this on your profile to show blah blah blah…'

Uh, you should say 'as you don't know' cause I don't know nothing. See, I've been absent from fanfiction for like two years before I started writing on here again so I don't know what nobody is talking about and people keep sending me these messages but no one is really telling me anything, they're just asking me to post something on my profile.

Please, explain?

* * *

Sakura woke up feeling rather…confused.

It took a moment to remember where she was or, well, _when_ she was. Then she remembered everything; the father with the time jutsu, AMBU Itachi, 6 years ago. The moon.

Sakura sat up, finding herself dressed in a loose blue robe that was too big for her. She looked around, realizing that she was in a room in the Uchiha manner. It was quiet and only the sun drew in through the window. Sakura took a moment to gather herself; she was here for a reason. She had to make Itachi see that he couldn't kill his family and join the Akatsuki, no matter what.

But…how would she accomplish that?

Sakura knew it would be easiest to just kill the man, but there were many reasons why she couldn't. For one thing, Itachi could totally take her. For another, Sasuke wouldn't be happy if his brother died. Sakura wanted the best outcome possible, where Sasuke got to keep his family, including his brother, and would be able to live a happy life. So, Itachi would have to live.

Sakura decided to learn more about Itachi Uchiha, then decide on a plan later.

There was a soft knock on the paper door to her room. "…Sakura?"

"Y-Yes!" She cheeped, composing herself.

The paper door was pushed open, revealing Itachi. It was more than scary how he looked just like Sasuke, but what was even creepier was seeing him in normal clothes. He looked just like any other citizen. Sakura remembered seeing his eyes as a killer, they were red and stroke fear with a glance. Now, with his normal black eyes showing, those dark orbs gave off a calming feel. He looked so wise, for his age. Itachi Uchiha looked very…

Handsome.

Sakura blushed.

"Do you feel better?" He asked, stepping in and shutting the door. "Do you remember anything?"

"Um…I remember that I live in this village." She smiled, still playing the dumb card.

"Ah, yes. Do you know where your home is?"

"No, sorry." She answered sheepishly.

Itachi sat next to her futon, very formal. He stared at her for a moment, thinking. Sakura watched him nervously, wondering if he could see right through her. "I don't recognize you from the village…your parents must be worried."

"Worried? Ha, I can take care of myself. I am a medical nin-" Sakura stopped, realizing something.

She didn't have her ninja headband. She didn't have any weapons. She wasn't wearing her ninja gear when she came here. She'd come straight from the hospital, appearing in her dark skirt, red shit and jacket.

Itachi didn't know she was a ninja. He thought she was just a normal, lost villager.

Sakura blinked in surprise, recognizing an advantage. If the time came, she could attack him and he'd be unprepared since he assumed she was a normal person. This was perfect.

"Medical…?" Itachi blinked rather cutely, bringing her attention back. "Ah, are you a nurse?"

"Oh yes!" She lied. Nurse? Riiiiight.

"The hospital will help you then. I'll walk you there after breakfast." He stood up and held his hand out to her, giving the smallest of smiles. Sakura stared at him, realizing that he was actually very good looking. It wasn't a secret that Sakura had a weak heart when under the eyes of beautiful men. "Come, my mother has prepared food for you."

* * *

This was getting _weird_.

"Here you go dear." Itachi's mom put a bowl of soup and rice in front of her, smiling brightly. She looked just like Sasuke, down to a T. Sakura stared at her and couldn't get over the fact that she was talking to someone who was considered 'dead' back in her own time. It was really weird.

Sakura ate silently. Itachi sat beside her, eating as well. She kept steeling glances at him.

This was weeeeeird.

"So, Itachi says he found you in the yard last night?" Mom asked, sitting with a cup of tea. She looked at Sakura in interest. "Poor thing, don't remember anything do you?"

"Afraid not." Sakura smiled sheepishly.

"Well, I'm sure Itachi will take _good_ care of you." Mom looked at her son with a smirk Sakura'd only ever seen on Sasuke's face.

She looked at Itachi who turned away from his mother, frowning.

"Oh boys, such shy things huh Sakura?" Mom smiled at her.

Sakura could name a thousand words describing Itachi Uchiha, shy was _not_ one of them. Just then, the pattering of feet could be heard and a new face appeared. Or, rather, an old face.

It was Sasuke.

He stood in the doorway of the kitchen; only a child of 8 years. He looked just as Sakura remembered him from childhood; short, big eyes, adorable. It made her heart stop to see her love like this, so young and unknowing. Right now, Sasuke was uncorrupted. He was still the happy child Sakura met him as, it was like a dream.

"Brother, can we play today? You promised!" Young Sasuke asked, big eyes full of hope.

Itachi smiled at his brother with so much love Sakura could feel it from her spot beside him. "I cannot, I must take care of this lady today."

Sasuke looked right at Sakura and she held her breath, not knowing what to do. He looked at her, blushed a bit, then back to Itachi. "But you promised!"

"Sorry Sasuke," Itachi said gently. "Another time."

Sasuke pouted, turning and leaving with a huff.

"My baby brother," Itachi told her with a smile. Sakura smiled back at him. "He's very…attached…to me."

"Sasuke loves his big brother." Mom said with a laugh, sipping her tea. "Isn't it cute?"

It was cute, and troubling. Sakura looked at Itachi and could just tell he loved Sasuke more than anything, the way he looked at his little brother…She couldn't understand it. Why would Itachi ruin this perfect life? Itachi had his family, his brother, they all lived peacefully. Sakura couldn't believe that Itachi would kill everyone, not after seeing those calm eyes and that gentle smile. It was weird.

"Go get dressed, I'll meet you in the front." Itachi said after breakfast.

"O-Okay." Sakura smiled at him.

Itachi smiled back at her.

* * *

"I'm sorry, we haven't seen her before." The nurse at the front desk said.

"Are you sure?" Itachi frowned.

Sakura stood quietly beside him in the hospital, looking around. The village hadn't changed much in the 6 year difference so everything was almost the same. The people were different though, which she was thankful for. She didn't want to somehow cause someone's death or something, which would be crazy. Itachi and the nurse talked for a while, Sakura stood by attentively. She wasn't letting Itachi out of her sight.

Sakura knew, now, that if she couldn't kill Itachi then the only way to convince him to not do the evil things he's destined to do would be to gain his trust, get him to spill his plans to her and either tell the authorities or convince him not to do it herself.

Which meant Itachi was going to be her new best friend, no matter what.

"Maybe you should stay here then?" The nurse said, looking at her now. "We can help you regain your memory and check for any brain damage."

"Will it be safe?" Itachi asked; ever the responsible one.

"Of course." She smiled.

Sakura put on her best, most vulnerable look then directed it at Itachi. "You're leaving me here?"

Itachi blinked, surprised by how upset Sakura was. "They can help you."

"I don't want to stay here, I'm not hurt." Sakura insisted.

"But you can't remember anything."

"I don't need to stay here. I can remember without their help."

"I don't think-"

"Itachi, I've studied in the medical area already. Anything they can do, I can do myself." Sakura explained, determined. "It just takes time, I'll remember…"

Itachi looked at her, quietly thinking things over. Then, for whatever reason, he nodded and put his hand on her shoulder. "Alright, you may stay in my home during the recovery time."

"Really?" Sakura asked in surprise.

Itachi nodded. "My mother will look after you, it's a big home."

"Thank you, so much." Sakura was confused as to why he was being so generous. Sure, in the old days you'd let someone stay in your home if they were in need but that practice of kindness was old. Itachi seemed very old fashioned to her though, so she let it go.

They left the hospital then, walking through the village calmly.

Sakura knew she had to get close to Itachi for everything to work, but she didn't know where to start. This Uchiha was somewhat of a legend; young but with enough skill to be the captain of the ANBU, becoming a chunnin at 7, Sharigan prodigy. Everyone just knew stuff about him, so she didn't really know what to say.

But, thankfully, he started the talking.

"Do you remember anything about this village?" He asked, looking at her.

"I remember different places, no people though." She said with a smile.

"So you're definitely a villager."

"Yeah, just a common villager. That's me."

"What about family?"

"I don't have any." Lies. All lies.

"No ninja training?"

"Only some medical ninjutsu."

Itachi started to say something, but stopped. Sakura looked over to find him frowning, his Sharigan red eyes showing. Suddenly, he grabbed her and pushed her behind him in a corner. Then they appeared, two ninjas with signs from the Hidden Cloud adorning their headbands. Itachi held a arm out in front of her in defense, glaring dark scarlet at the two.

"Uchiha." One said, he was really tall.

"Isn't this a treat?" The other laughed, showing long fangs.

Sakura wanted to run over and through her powerful fists at both of them, but she knew she couldn't. Itachi thought she was a common villager and Sakura wanted to keep it that way. So, when the two came rushing at them, Sakura held back and looked scared. Itachi moved so fast she couldn't keep track; he blocked the attacks away from her easily, retaliating with different ninja attacks and a huge fire ball that she'd only seen Sasuke use before.

Itachi grabbed one by the throat and the other charged him, Sakura leaned against the wall of the corner she was in.

"Hello little girl."

Sakura looked up, seeing a third ninja standing on the top of the wall. Before she could move, he reached down and grabbed her. She had a hard time not kicking his ass but there wasn't much she could do while keeping up this 'I'm-not-a-ninja' act.

"Itachi!" She screamed.

The Cloud ninja held her tight, jumping away through the forest outside the village wall. They didn't get very far before Itachi caught up, jumping in front of them and stopping the ninja in his tracks. Sakura squirmed in his grip, trying to get away. Itachi just stared calmly, in that same eerie way she remembered from the first time she fought him back in her own time.

"Let her go and leave." He demanded.

The ninja laughed, moving to attack while holding Sakura in the other arm.

There was a lot of movement, different attacks and defenses. Sakura tried to see everything from her spot at the ninja's side but before she knew it the ninja froze, his warm blood pouring over her as he collapsed with her still in tow. Sakura felt gross under him, sticky and vulnerable. It took all she could muster to not act strong and throw him off, but she tried to look as scared as a kitty in water when Itachi came to her.

He grabbed the ninja and threw him off, taking Sakura's arm and lifting her up.

"Are you alright?" Itachi asked.

"M-My foot…" She cried, actually forcing tears.

"I'm sorry." He softened back to his casual self. His red eyes went black, soothing her into ease. Sakura blushed as he morphed from a hardcore ninja to the teenage heart throb from before, concerned with her injury. The next thing he did shocked her, Itachi leaned down and lifted Sakura into his arms. She clung to him in surprise, not knowing what to do.

He held her close.

She looked up in surprise. "You'll get d-dirty!"

"It's ok. Blood doesn't bother me." Itachi smirked.

Cause that's not something a killer would say.

He started back to the village calmly, holding her gently. They walked away from the dead Cloud ninja, whose blood Sakura now wore. She looked up at Itachi in question. "Why did they attack us?"

"I hear one of the Cloud ninjas recently tried to kidnap the Hyuuga Clan leader's daughter," Itachi explained, "Seems the Cloud is interested in different Clan powers, so it was assumed they'd try to get the Sharigan too. Still, most of them were chased out of the village last week, these ones were weak."

Sakura remembered reading about Hinata's kidnapping in a file back in Tsunade's office when she'd been organizing things with Shizune.

She sighed, leaning into Itachi and calming her thoughts. That's when she heard it, loud and clear. It beat inside him quietly, thumping against his chest to the same tune as Sakura's own.

His heart.

For years, she'd always imagined Itachi as a cold killer. She would picture him, blood stained, all the time in her nightmares. Whenever she wanted to picture the perfect enemy, he came in a close second after Orochimaru. Never, ever, had Sakura even considered the slimmest possibility that Itachi Uchiha had a heart.

But here it was, beating in her ear. It sounded nice.

* * *

Sakura got out of the shower, in a damp robe.

She went into Itachi's room, seeking him out. When she pushed open the door he stood in his ANBU uniform, pulling on his gloves. She came in and sat on the floor formally, watching him. Itachi went to his dresser and grabbed some spare clothes, then he went and sat beside her, holding out the garments. "You may wear these for tonight."

"Are you sure? I can sleep in this." Sakura offered.

"It's fine." Itachi insisted.

Sakura took the clothes, finding a shirt and shorts that were obviously too big for her tiny form. She realized they must be Itachi's and blushed as she'd never worn men's clothes before. It felt very weird, the thought of wearing his things. Too…personal.

Itachi started to get up but Sakura, surprising even herself, reached out and took his wrist.

"Are you leaving?" She asked, staring up at him with big eyes.

Itachi looked at her and Sakura couldn't really tell what he was thinking. Then, after a while, he reached out and touched her arm gently. She blushed at his sudden affection, but didn't think much of it. He cocked his head to the side, staring at her calmly. "Don't worry Sakura; I'll be back by morning. You can just wait here…"

"Here?" Sakura looked around at his room, unsure.

Itachi nodded, brushing her arm again. Then he pulled back and grabbed his ANBU mask. "Just go to sleep, when you wake I will be here."

"Ok…I'm sorry to be such a bother." Sakura said sheepishly.

Itachi smiled at her, the same smile he gave Sasuke. Sakura faltered. "We'll figure out what to do with you tomorrow, till then you can stay here with me."

"A-Alright." Sakura blushed, looking away.

"Goodnight Sakura, see you in the morning." With that he left, sliding the door shut as he went.

Sakura sat down on Itachi's bed, looking around the wide room in wonder. There weren't many places to look, but she decided to search the room very carefully. What she took out she put right back in place, using her calculating ninja skills to look through everything without a sound. The candle flickered from the desk, lighting her way. There wasn't anything strange in the room, nothing really personal or out of this world. Sakura had hoped to find something that might hint to Itachi's evil future, or maybe plans to leave with the Akatsuki but nothing appeared. It was just like any other teenage boy's room…

Sakura sighed, going back and laying on the bed.

The sheets smelled like Itachi, which somehow comforted her and made things feel weird.

You don't picture future killers being so normal; having clean room and good smelling sheets. You expect them to have weird figurines or odd pictures or some hint to being a maniac.

But no, Itachi seemed normal to her.

She inhaled, letting his smell relax her into sleep.

(End)

Three words: LEGENG. OF. KORRAAAAAAAAA. That's right, I'm finally caught up on all my Avatar-goodness. See, I planned to watch it when it came out but I had so much work to do, now that school's out and all I have to worry about is work I can blow off some time on my obsessions. Oh man, Korra is such a beast! She's funny too. I don't know if I totally love how modern things have become in the show, because part of the charm was that it took place in the old days. I could do without the cars and bender-mafias. Still, the new characters are SICK!

"I'm the avatar, DEAL WITH IT!" Derp derp derp, derp.


	3. No Time

**FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS LONG A/N UNLESS YOU'RE JACOB, this is my reply to his review. **

Dear Jacob, first off, I really want you to get a fricken account already so I can stop replying to your longer than long reviews through authors notes. Second, you have to be one of my most favorite people I've ever had the honor to be slightly stalked by. You are so adorable and I just love you to bits, even when you're almost at the point of hating me.

I have lots to say. 1) I totally can't believe you found me. 2) I did not delete everything because I didn't get a bunch of reviews. Since you went through a little fuss over me I will explain: I'd gotten this horrible, completely cruel message about how 'law of attraction' was crap and that I was going in a bad direction and that I'd lost my talent...it was a really long, horrible thing that just made me feel so useless. It's a terrible thing to think you'd lost the one thing you're good at. I thought, 'fine. If I'd lost my talent then I won't bother with any of it again!' and deleted everything so I'd get no reviews or any sort of anything about my writing. God that was a sad time; didn't write anything for more than 1/2 a year. Still I couldn't stop myself from writing any longer. So I'm starting over. This time I'm not going to settle for what others want of me. This is my writing, this is how I like it and this is how it's going to be.

That said, I really do love you lots Jacob. I think you're just adorable and funny and that we'd be great friends. Especially since we both love Legend of Korra, that's how I know you're a good person.

Thank you for reading me.

* * *

He came in around early morning, before the sun rose. It was still dark.

Sakura awoke instantly, sitting up and looking over to find Itachi slumped against the wall. There was an excess of blood coming from his arm, dripping onto the floor. He still had his ANBU mask on, but his heavy breathing was clear in the air along with the smell of torn flesh. Sakura got up and rushed over to him, worried.

"Are you alright?"

"I-It's fine." He answered shakily.

Sakura helped him slide to the floor, then pulled off his mask. He coughed up some blood, which she quickly cleaned off with her sleeve. His flame red eyes looked at her in exhaustion. Sakura held up his arm, slowly pulling off the ANBU glove and armor. He hissed in pain, but otherwise was calm as she touched his wound and looked it over with carefully calculating eyes.

"Hold still." She said firmly.

He just watched.

Sakura brought her hand to his large wound, radiating chakra into it and carefully healing the flesh. The tissue underneath put up some resistance but slowly it all stitched together.

"Take off your shirt." She instructed.

Itachi hesitantly did, as well as his armor and anything else that covered his front. Sakura brought her ear to his chest, listening to his insides move around. After a moment she knew, from the way his heart beat and his innards quenched against each other, that there was some kind of internal burns and rips. So she brought both hands to his chest and started healing it as she did his arm. Then she healed the pathway from his lungs to his mouth, bringing her hand up to his neck gently.

"Breath slowly…"

He did, the rasps of his breathing showing her where the tares were inside. After a few more checks and healings, he was all fixed.

"You're amazing…" Itachi said suddenly, in a small whisper.

Sakura found herself blushing. "Not really, it's simple jutsu stuff."

"No, you're skilled. I can tell." Itachi looked at her pointedly. "You've had training in medical ninjutsu. You're a medical ninja aren't you?"

Sakura panicked on what to say, but then found a reasonable lie. "I don't remember getting any training or anything like that; but when I saw you it was like I moved on my own and then remembered some stuff, that's all."

He stared at her for a moment more before turning his red eyes off and relaxing. "It feels much better…"

"So…even you can get hurt huh?" She gave a smile.

"I'm not invincible you know." Itachi smirked. "Sometimes I lose."

'_Could've fooled me_.' Sakura rolled her eyes.

Itachi got up and Sakura helped him get into new clothes, cleaning his smaller wounds on the way. The feel of his skin was rough in her hands, and Sakura started to wonder something. Why was she helping him? This was Itachi Uchiha for hell's sake; he was going to become one of the most powerful killers of all history soon. It would've been much easier to just let him sit there in pain, and there might've been a chance of him just dying right then, but Sakura knew she couldn't have done it.

It was too late, she was already sunk.

It'd only been two days but Sakura already knew Itachi too well to just let him die. She was a very caring person and couldn't turn away anyone, so she connected to people much quicker than normal and, as much as it pained her to admit it, now she was connected to him. Now, he meant something.

What? She didn't know, but he was something.

Itachi pulled a futon from the closet, rolling it out. "Tomorrow you and I will train some."

"What?" Sakura blinked in surprise. "Why?"

"You remembered something tonight, through action. Obviously you've been trained, so maybe your memories will return through some training."

Itachi got into the futon and waited for Sakura to get into his bed. When she climbed in and laid down it was clear he wasn't going to go to sleep until she passed out first. Sakura looked over at him one more time, then shut her eyes.

* * *

"Don't worry, we'll take it slow." Itachi said, twirling a kunai in hand.

"I'll try to keep up." Sakura smiled.

Ok, this was going to be easy. Itachi thought she was a common villager who _might_ have _some_ ninja training, obviously he was going to go super easy on her and this makes Sakura laugh because she's actually very skilled. Tsunade had put her through hell in training, anything Itachi could dish out would hardly compare. Sakura made a note to make sure not to show too much strength, she still wanted Itachi to underestimate her.

"Let's get started." Itachi said.

"Ok!" This was gonna be a breeze.

_-(2 hours later)-_

Sakura slumped against the tree, huffing and puffing.

"Come on, a few more strikes." Itachi said, completely unaffected. "Do a left kick again."

Sakura shot him a hard glare, one that made even Itachi shut up. This was torture! Her thighs were aching, this was not training. It was hell. Hell. No wonder Itachi Uchiha was so strong, anyone who went through this crap day after day would come out a monster or completely insane. Even Tsunade would think this was nuts. Sakura could barely breath, her lungs were so tired. Everything hurt.

"Sakura, another kick."

"This…is…too…hard." She said between huffs.

"It's not. You're obviously strong; you should be able to do this." Itachi came over and crossed his arms, looking at her in mock sympathy. "What's wrong then? Break a nail?"

"Cheeky aren't you?" Sakura shot him a glare.

Itachi smirked. "Well, I guess you're just not a ninja of that level. Though, you are a ninja. I can tell by how much strength and endurance you have, you're just not one of extreme ranking."

"I don't know, I can't remember much." Sakura lied, sliding down the tree to sit in its shade.

Itachi hesitated before sitting beside her, looking up at the clouds. There was a slow breeze that brought the leafs up around them in a gentle swirl. Sakura gave him a sidelong glance, admiring his looks once again. In action, he looked like a hard rock that morphed to impossible lengths. In rest, he looked as calm as a river that stilled under the sun. He really was a beautiful man, just like Sasuke, but there was something in Itachi that Sasuke didn't have.

Itachi was at peace.

All her life, Sakura knew Sasuke to be at war with himself. He didn't know who he was, what he could do to people and himself. Sasuke was always struggling to find some sense of calm, always chasing something that he _thinks_ will make him complete. Even before Itachi ruined Sasuke's life, as a child Sasuke seemed conflicted with himself. Sakura knew, from watching him grow, that in youth Sasuke wanted to be something he wasn't. That's how it's always been. Sasuke was restless.

Itachi…

He knew who he was, what he could do. He knew what he wanted and what to protect. He accepted his power, his strength and put it to use in ways that seemed simple to him but complex to others. Itachi knew himself and he knew the world around him, Itachi knew his place. Right now, it was clear, Itachi was balanced.

Sakura wondered, really wondered, what would make Itachi tip the scale.

'_It's almost time for him to do it, to kill his family…_' She thought, '_Why…why would he ruin all this?_'

She decided to take a chance.

"You're so lucky, Itachi." Sakura prompted, "You have it all."

Itachi looked at her with a small frown, confused.

Sakura pressed the issue. "You have a family, a home…you're so strong and smart…you're going to be a great ninja. I just don't see how you could want anything more, you have everything."

There was a pause.

Itachi's calming eyes gave a little gleam. Sakura knew that look; she'd seen it on all her admirers. It shocked her to see it in him, to find him looking at her that way. Then, subtle as a gun, he moved his hand over hers and Sakura found herself blushing as their fingers twined. He looked at her, _really_ looked at her, and it was clear he fancied her. This both frightened and excited her, but most of all confused her.

"I don't have everything." He said, squeezing her hand for emphasis.

This was too crazy. Itachi Uchiha…actually flirting with Sakura? She found it too hard to understand. This was a future killer, a soon-to-be monster, the person who would ruin both Sasuke's and Sakura's life. _Why?_

Because he's a teenage boy.

Itachi was many things at this time; an Uchiha prodigy, a future monster, stronger than all the other Konoha ninja. He was all those things, but he was also a boy. A boy who wanted a girl, someone to care about in a way different from his family. He's just a boy.

And that's how Sakura knew it hadn't happened yet.

Right now, Itachi is still a boy.

Obviously whatever happened to make him want to kill his family hadn't happened yet. Sakura looked at him and saw a boy because that's what he was right then, not yet a monster.

She still had time.

* * *

** (WARNING: Spoilers Ahead!)**

Nothing much happened for the rest of that week.

It was all very quiet. Everyday Itachi would leave for ANBU missions in which he'd return the next morning and Sakura would find him sleeping in the futon next to his bed that she occupied. His mother put Sakura to use while Itachi was out or with Sasuke; cleaning, cooking, helping the neighbors. His father didn't come around much; sometimes he'd pass Sakura in the hallway without a glance. Sasuke avoided her, clearly still in the 'girls-are-gross-don't-steel-my-big-brother-away' stage. It was clear to them all that Sakura was going to stay for a while, but none of them commented on it. Sakura tried to be as helpful as she could, not wanting to freeload forever.

In secret, though, she watched everything very closely.

It was clear there was something going on with the Uchihas. Everyday different members would stop by and meet with Itachi's dad, then leave without a word. There was something going on, something very hush hush. Sakura knew that Itachi's mother must be in on it too, because sometimes there would be meetings with both the parents.

Sasuke clearly knew nothing beyond ninja training and spending time with Itachi, which was good.

Itachi…he didn't let on about knowing anything, but sometimes Sakura found him listening closely to what his father was saying or watching both his parents from a distance. It seemed Itachi was curious too, as Sakura was.

"That's all today Sakura," Itachi's mother said with a smile, "You can go sleep now."

"Alright. Thank you." Sakura tattered off to Itachi's room.

She opened the sliding door to find Itachi was not there, which was weird because he'd claimed to have gone to rest an hour ago. Then, barely, Sakura heard a hushed whispering from a farther down room. She looked that way, seeing a slight light peeking out from the doorway.

Being a ninja, Sakura couldn't resist the temptation.

She shut the door to Itachi's room, then went out his window very quietly. With all the elegance and grace that came from years of ninja training, Sakura crept over to the window sitting right outside the far room where the light had come from. She edged up to the window, pressing her body against the wall and hiding in its shadow.

Then, she listened to something that could never be unheard.

"You have to understand Itachi," It was his mother's voice, Sakura could tell. "This is for the best."

"This village…it's going down a path away from tradition, focusing more on helping other nations that building our own power," Now it was his father, "If the village leaders really applied themselves, we could rule all the nations. This village is strong enough to take over everything, but we waste it on trying to help the other nations get along with each other…it's a disgrace."

"Konoha…we've always been a peaceful place…" Itachi said, quiet and unsure.

"We know, and that's the problem." His mother said. "Nothing can be built from peace; we could have power through our work."

"You have to understand; the village leaders are idiots!" His father snapped, "Only the Uchiha can lead them out of this rut, we have to do what's best for everyone and what's best is to rid ourselves of these leaders who won't help us grow."

"The whole clan thinks this." His mother said. "We all have to come together and rid the village of its misguidance; in the end it's what's best for everyone."

Sakura knew, way back when, that the Uchiha clan had built this nation and tried to rule it, but the First Hokage had come and taken over. Sakura knew, way back when, the Uchiha had fought for leadership and it had started some of the Great Ninja Wars. Sakura knew, way back when, the Uchiha had lost and stepped back into society. Sakura knew a lot of things.

Sakura did _not_ know that the Uchiha wanted to take over again.

"We can't do this." Itachi said, suddenly, "The Hokage has the entire village to follow him…no one will question fighting for him to lead them."

"We have all the Uchiha clan. We're stronger than the rest, we can easily take them." Itachi's dad said.

"You'd kill innocent villagers for this…this dream of ruling?" Itachi snapped, spite in his tone.

There was a hush. Sakura waited, listened. She could hear her heart in her ears, pounding wildly. This was unspeakable, it was downright crazy. The whole Uchiha clan wanted to take over the village? To kill the Hokage and his leaders? To end all this peace, this balance? This was complete rubbish! Sakura heard it but couldn't believe it; the Uchiha had always seemed as if they didn't care what the village did…they were distant, sure but…was this really their wish?

"It's for the best." His mother said firmly. "Everyone will be happier under the Uchiha's leadership."

"You're the strongest of us all, my son." There was a way of his father's words that told Sakura what was coming and she didn't want to hear it, not at all. "You must join us; for the good of our clan, our family. Itachi, this is what you're meant to do."

"What do you want from me…?" Itachi asked, tired and distant. "What do you want me to do?"

"To help us, to fight for us." His father said, full of pride now. "To be part of this clan. Do you understand?"

"…Yes."

_'NO!'_ Sakura screamed in her mind.

She leaned away from the wall, looking around frantically. She rushed back to Itachi's bedroom window, climbing in and crouching down in the dark room. She held herself tight, wide eyes staring into darkness. She was shaking, itching, going crazy. What the _fuck_?

Sakura calmed herself long enough to climb into Itachi's bed, scooting all the way to the side and hiding in the covers like a child. She clutched the pillow to her stomach, feeling about to puke. Staring into darkness, she wondered, when was this all supposed to go down? When…when would the Uchiha kill everyone? When were they going to unleash this evil plan to the world? When was this-

Itachi's bedroom door slid open.

Sakura froze, forcing herself to still into fake slumber.

"…Sakura?" Itachi whispered, stepping into the room.

Sakura shut her eyes tight, pretending to sleep. Itachi walked up to the side of the bed, standing there for what seemed like forever. Sakura didn't dare open her eyes; she prayed he wouldn't discover her.

Then, slowly, the blankets were pulled back and Itachi got into the bed beside her. He slid right in, calm as ever, and pulled the covers over them. After a moment of moving, he settled in the center of the bed and reached out. His cool hand pressed to her burning shoulder blade, causing her to shake. Sakura decided to fake as is she'd just awoken.

"I-Itachi?" She blinked a few times, giving a yawn. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah…" He whispered back.

Sakura was shocked to find his arms pulling her closer, pressing her back into his chest. His limbs twined around her firmly, protective, and his chin rest above her forehead. Sakura blushed, her heat going at uncontrollable speeds; she could hear his slow breathing just above her and feel his chest move as air passed into him. He was so calm, it was insane.

Still…Sakura wouldn't, couldn't, push him away. His arms held here protectively, as if she was something precious in a world full of nothing. His security, his warmth, everything that was him invited her into a place full of comfort and ease. Days ago, this situation would've scared her to near death. Now, it was just Itachi. He was holding her, it was nice. She didn't want it to end. She didn't want the world to become unperfect again.

"Itachi…are you alright?" She dared to ask.

"Go to sleep Sakura," He answered with a gentle squeeze of her shoulders. "Everything is going to be fine."

And for a second, Sakura believed him; Everything is going to be fine.

And then she remembered why everything was going to be fine.

This horrible plan of the Uchiha's will never come true. They will never rule the nation. They will never kill the Hokage. They will never harm even one innocent being in the village. None of this will happen, the Uchiha Clan will never complete this dark plan into a horrible bloody event because a much more bloody event will take its place in history. One that ruined Sasuke's, and Sakura's future.

Itachi will kill the Uchiha clan.

'_I'm out of time.'_

(End)

I don't know what to think of all the revisions made to this site. I liked Fanfiction just as it was, but now they're changing the look of things…I donno, I don't really like change. Sometimes I wish I could just freeze things, because they're perfect as they are. Like right now, right now is perfect…but I know it will change and its 50% likely the change will be bad.

I don't really like how this site is turning out…

I hope it stays the same.


	4. Repeat

I'm trying to find some new music.

Right now I'm looking all over MTV. Com for some new songs. See, I'm very picky when it comes to my music. I don't like anything mainstream. Katy Perry, Lady Gaga, Rhianna, all them make me gag. I hate hate hate all the new female singers. All the mainstream songs are about three things these days: Sex, Partying, Love/more sex. That's it. Seriously, where's the creativity?

I like things with cool background beats and actual instruments.

Don't even get me started on fucking Kesha-no-talent-stupid-dumb-ass. I swear if I start getting going on Kesha, this story will never get written. Stupid, no talent, dumb…

Enjoy the story.

* * *

Sakura couldn't sleep.

Even with the peace Itachi brought her as he held her in his arms she couldn't get even the slightest bit of rest. She spent the night staring out the window at the large moon that laminated the sky; it wasn't full yet but just about. She watched it slowly move down behind the mountains and knew this was the day when everything would change. She felt it in her stomach; it made her want to throw up.

Sakura knew that she couldn't convince Itachi to not do what he's going to do. Now, she knew the reasons and they couldn't be ignored. Still…there had to be something she could do, anything…

The sun came out with the passing of the moon, Sakura swallowed thickly.

"You're up early."

Sakura turned to see Itachi staring at her with curiosity. He gave her a gentle squeeze and pulled her against him. Sakura found her hands resting just above his heart; it beat slowly beneath her fingertips. "Good morning…"

"I was thinking we could find you a place to stay today." Itachi said. "Maybe an apartment in town, there are people who owe me and would let you stay there for free."

"You don't want me here?" Sakura blinked, looking in his eyes.

"It's not that." Itachi looked away.

'_It's just that you don't plan on staying here anymore after you kill everyone huh?_' Sakura thought bitterly.

Really, she was more angry at herself than him. She was angry that she never knew the reasons for Itachi's actions, she was angry that the rest of the world saw him as a monster, she was angry that this was his fate. More than any of it, though, Sakura was angry that there was nothing she could do to stop it. Inside, she knew this all had to be done.

"I want to stay with you." Sakura mumbled, feeling tears at her eyes. "I _really_ want to stay with you."

"…I can't take care of you anymore." Itachi whispered.

"Why?" Sakura snapped, daring him to answer.

He didn't. He just pulled the blanket higher up until it covered them both completely. His body heat thickened the air and calmed her slightly, just like everything else Itachi did. He was such a peaceful man…

"I'm sorry." Itachi said to her. "There's nothing I can do."

"I know." Sakura mumbled, pressing her face into his shoulder. "But can't I stay with you a little longer?"

Itachi let out a sigh, placing his chin atop her head. "I will stay with you as long as I can."

* * *

"Where's big brother?" Sasuke asked in his premature voice.

"He's dressing." Sakura said as she shut the door to Itachi's room, already dressed.

"He promised to show me that new kunai move," Sasuke said with enthusiasm. "I'm going to get it right this time!"

Sakura looked at baby Sasuke and felt her heart tighten. This was how he was before it all happened, the man she cared so much for. Right here, right now, he's happy. Sakura had wished and hoped for years and years to see Sasuke like this but now it was bittersweet, because by the end of the day she knew Sasuke would never be happy again. There was nothing she could say to make him understand, so Sakura just gave a small smile and nodded.

"I'm sure you'll be a strong ninja one day," Sakura looked at him fondly. She bent down and put a hand on his head softly, brushing back his hair. She knew that this would be the last time she'd ever be able to touch him like this, because after today he would never trust anyone again. Sakura's eyes saddened. "I wish you all the happiness in the world…Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke looked up at her with big, child-like eyes. His cheeks tinged pink in embarrassment. "Thank you very much! I swear I'll be as strong as Big Brother one day!"

Sakura's stomach clenched, there was so much she wanted to say but no words could make anyone understand. So, she bit back her tongue and gave a sweet smile. "Be brave and tough, ok?"

"Y-Yeah!" He grinned at her. "I promise!"

It was a little hard believing this was Sasuke Uchiha, but looking at him this way only made her more upset. To see his 'Before' only made the 'After' seem all the more sad, because she knew his world would never be the same no matter what.

Sasuke started blushing again, as Sakura was still touching his head. "I think I'll go help Mom in the kitchen…"

"Oh, ok." She smiled at him, like everything was ok.

As Sasuke rushed off in childish glee Sakura couldn't help but wonder why fate chose these poor people to ruin, it was almost cruel. The destiny of this family must be written in blood, Sakura thought, because there could be no explanation why such a horrible thing could happen to these two happy brothers. Sakura really didn't know who she felt worse for, Sasuke or Itachi.

"Be brave Sasuke-kun," She leaned against the wall, praying to whoever was listening. "Please, be strong."

* * *

"Where would you like to go?" Itachi asked.

They stood on the front steps at his house. Sakura hadn't gotten out much, most of her time was spent in Itachi's house waiting for him to come home or helping his mother. The village hadn't changed much in the 6 year difference, so seeing anything now would be like seeing anything in her own time.

"Let's go up Hokage Mountain." She suggested, since it was the only real place that had changed in 6 years due to the addition of Tsunade's face to it in the future.

"Hn." Itachi nodded.

They walked close to each other, looking like lovers, but said nothing. Obviously they were both worried about different things, thoughts floating elsewhere. Sakura thought of a lot of things: how she'd failed in her mission to travel back to stop Itachi from killing his family, the differences between Sasuke pre-massacre and after the massacre, Itachi's unjust fate, how you can't ever really know the whole story of things without being there firsthand.

Sakura also wondered what Itachi was thinking, but she didn't know if it was her place to even say anything.

"Are you ok?" She asked, after a long time. "You're…uneasy."

"Just thinking." He answered without answering.

"…Itachi…I heard something I shouldn't have…" Sakura glanced away; fully aware that she had to choose her words carefully otherwise she feared he'd actually kill her on the spot. He looked at her with those dark eyes, concerned. "I heard you talking with your family last night…you were talking about certain things that no one should hear…"

"Sakura," He grabbed her arm firmly, pulling her to a stop on the path up the mountain. She caught his sharp eyes that now frowned in worry, there was an air about him that sent a chill down her spine. When he was like this, it wasn't a strange image to picture his future self as the killer-of-Akatsuki. Right now, Itachi Uchiha looked _dangerous_. "You should _not_ have heard anything."

"I know, I know I shouldn't have heard it." Sakura choked out. She'd always been a crybaby at the worst of times, tears were already stringing her flushed cheeks. She looked at the ground, ashamed and distressed. "But I did hear it, I heard it."

Now she was sobbing rather loudly. What she was crying for Sakura didn't know but she knew, in the long line of what was upsetting her, Itachi's well-being was near the top.

Itachi was such a good man, probably the best she'd ever met. This was horrible. It was just _wrong_, all wrong.

"I don't know what to do," She cried like a child, "I j-just want you to be ok!"

Everything was quiet except for her upset chokes and cries. It was weird how everything around them was so peaceful without actually being at peace. The wind blew gently, the sun shown bright, the trees were blooming their flowers and fruit. The earth was at peace, but nothing was right. Nothing would ever be right, never again.

"…I know…I know it's bad." Itachi whispered. He reached out to her with open arms, his eyes empty and lost. Sakura didn't hesitate to thrust into him, hiding her face in his chest. She didn't understand any of it, why things had to be so awful and complicated. All she wanted was for everyone to be happy, it was that simple. Why did everything have to go and turn out like this?

"Everything is going to be fine, Sakura." Itachi said. He held her tight, pressing his face into her shoulder. "It's all going to turn out fine."

"No it's not. How could it?"

"I don't know," He answered honestly, "But I promise nothing will happen to you."

"I don't care about me," Sakura looked up at him sharply with her determined but teary eyes, "What about you?"

Itachi looked a little surprised at this, but he softened.

One of his hands went up into her hair, threading in her soft locks of pink. He leaned down and brought her face to his. Sakura felt his breath on her face, his eyes stared so intensely at her; imprinting her into his memory forever. The way he looked right then, Sakura would never forget it. He looked…hopeful.

"I'll be fine." Itachi said, "We'll both be fine."

Then, he kissed her.

* * *

Night came too quick.

As they were walking back down the hill after a day of sitting on the top of Hokage Mountain, Sakura couldn't stop looking at the sun. From a distance, the sun looked so tiny that she could hold up her thumb and block it. Well, Sakura wished she could actually press the sun into the sky and stop time because this day was just too painful.

When they were just about half way, Itachi stopped and turned to her. All this time he'd been holding her hand and looking at as if she was some foreign beauty that he'd been walking past all his life but never seeing. Every time Sakura looked at Itachi she felt herself blush which seemed ridiculous; just because they kissed didn't mean the situation at hand wasn't still, well, at hand.

Now, Itachi pulled his hand away from hers.

"Sakura, can you wait for me at the top of the mountain?" Itachi asked, though it was clearly a demand.

"Where are you going this late?" She asked, as if she didn't already know. "…What're you going to do?"

"What I have to." Itachi answered. "Do not worry. Everything will be fine."

The more he said that the more Sakura wanted to scream.

He started to walk away then but Sakura reached out to take his arm, turning him to face her. He looked down at her and she was shocked to find his Sharigan was already on, ready for the kill. Still, she stood her ground. "It's not going to be fine is it? You're going to do something horrible…aren't you?"

He didn't say anything.

"Itachi you can't!" She yelled. "There has to be another way; you can warn the Hokage or talk to your clan again. I'm sure something can-"

"Sakura this is how it is." Itachi snapped, shooting her a cold glare. "You don't understand."

"Then explain it." She said, waving her arm around. "I already know everything else so tell me what I'm missing."

There was another pause, longer this time.

"The Hokage…he knows everything."

Sakura felt her heart stop and this time she wondered if it would ever beat again.

"I've been working for the Hokage personally for years, I follow him diligently and loyally…I want peace, he can provide that." Itachi started explaining in a slow manner, every word stuck like a pin in her mind. This was too wrong. "When he discovered the Uchiha's unrest, he asked me to keep an eye on my clan. Then…when I learned about the plan a year ago…his advisors came up with one of their own."

"No. No, no, no." She was shaking now. "They wouldn't…they _didn't_-"

"This is my last mission: Kill them all, then leave. Forever."

"No!" Sakura yelled, clenching her fists. She'd never felt so betrayed in her life, never. The third Hokage was such a kind man, how in the world could he have ever approved this? Sakura felt like punching something hard, knocking buildings over, tearing up trees. She felt like puking. "How could they? This is horrid! Those bastards…Itachi you don't have to do this! You don't have to-"

"I know. It was an optional mission." Itachi whispered, almost too quiet to hear.

"W-What- Then why?" She screamed, turning her anger on him, "How could you even consider such a thing?"

"Because I love this village more than anything else. I just want peace, not another war." Itachi looked her in the eyes. His red orbs reflected emotions Sakura had never seen in Itachi Uchiha, emotions she never thought he had. He looked so…vulnerable, weak almost. It frightened her to see him this way. "You've never seen war Sakura…it's hell."

"But…they're your family." Her skin felt really itchy and hot. "This isn't peace!"

"Maybe not now." He sighed, looking up at the sky. "But after this blows over, there will be peace in this village. People will keep living, children will be born, seasons will change; knowing this gives me peace…"

"I don't want this." She trembled, about to cry for the umpteenth time today. "I want you to live happily with Sasuke and me and the rest of the village, I want us all to be happy; together!"

Itachi gave a smile that countered the scary look of his Sharigan. He moved to pull her into his arms and she crumbled against him. He was so warm in the cold air that she just wanted to go back home and sleep like they had the night before. She wanted to go back and stop time so this would never happen. His arms held her close and she could hear his heart behind his chest, it beat so quickly…

And then, like salt on a wound, Itachi pulled the same trick Sasuke would pull on Sakura in the future and, just like the love struck girl who fell for it before, Sakura fell for it again.

Itachi even repeated those three words she remembered so wholeheartedly, the last ones Sasuke ever said to her.

"Thank you, Sakura."

Then, she passed out.

(End)

This chapter was originally a LOT longer, but it was so long I knew I had to separate it into two different chapters.

I really wanted to end this after the Uchiha Massacre, but the build up was taking forever. There were a lot of things I wanted to cover so I just couldn't fit everything. Yeah this chapter is basically a huge fat Spoiler. I feel bad for the people who aren't this far in the manga or anime yet. I had to dig out my own copy of Naruto to make sure all the crap was right, because it would be really stupid it I just went and ignored the past in Naruto.


	5. History

I don't like Energy Drinks.

I think they taste like medicine, they're so disgusting. Monsters are real bad, but Rockstar makes the worst thing I ever tasted; tastes like cold oil from a car with ten cups of sugar. I don't understand why people drink them for pleasure, I drink maybe one when I need to stay awake (cause I don't sleep real good at night so staying awake is hard) but to drink them for the sake of drinking them? Gross.

Those '5 Hour Energy' drinks taste something awful, feels like I'm taking a shot of vinegar and greece.

* * *

_"Thank you, Sakura." _

Sakura sprung awake, sitting up and looking around frantically.

She was sitting on a bench atop Hokage Mountain, the highest point in the village. The moon was huge and round, hanging above her like an eerie old friend. Backtracking a moment, Sakura cursed as she realized what had just happened. She stood and went to the edge of the mountain, looking over the wall that rounded there.

The village was quiet, as everyone was asleep, but just at the farthest corner something stirred.

Sakura knew what was in that corner, she knew what was happening. It had already begun.

"Shit."

She turned and ran down the mountain path, using those ninja skills that had been dormant during her stay here. She moved quick through the empty roads and when she got to the village below she tore through the empty streets, heading straight for the Uchiha Compounds. Her heart pounded against her chest madly, brain going blank with only one thing in mind.

Itachi.

How could she be so stupid? Sakura cursed.

* * *

Sakura actually remembered meeting Itachi before he became a bad guy.

She was only seven and already she was head over heels for Sasuke, who she stalked on a daily basis with no shame. Thinking about it now, Sakura was a little embarrassed of herself, but sure enough she made it her point to follow every point of Sasuke's childhood life. From the moment he walked into class to the exact second he'd leave to walk home, Sakura watched Sasuke with the eyes of a hawk.

So, when he'd left his book at school one day, Sakura was the first to volunteer to return it to him.

"I can take it to-"

Sakura shoved Ino out of the way, waving her hand wildly. "I'll take it!"

She remembered running all the way to the Uchiha Compound with a heart full of hope, that maybe he'd even thank her and say something nice. It was every little girl's dream…

Except, well, she didn't really know which house was his.

All the Uchiha homes look pretty similar, each with a wall that had the Uchiha Fan painted on it in confident red and blue. Everyone had dark hair and a weird, eerie way about them. Sakura could tell these guys were on a different level from the rest of the village, it was as if they were their own little town that just happened to be built right next to the rest of the city. Sakura didn't know where to go.

"Do you need help?"

That's when she met him, Itachi Uchiha.

He looked down at her with a calm smile, as he was always one to be kind to children. Being 5 years her senior, Sakura saw him to be an 'adult' and looked to him happily. He was just another helpful person, nothing special about him here.

"I need to find my classmate, he forgot his book!" She held it up as evidence.

"Ah, I see," He nodded in amusement, "Who is he?"

"Sasuke Uchiha!" Sakura beamed, happy to say his name any time of the day.

Itachi had looked surprised at this, more surprised at the way Sakura reacted to his little brother's being. He softened and knelt next to her, holding out a hand. "I know him, how about I return it for you?"

Sakura didn't really want that, because she wanted Sasuke to thank her and say nice things but the look in Itachi's eyes was very convincing. Looking at him, Sakura thought he was really wise and kind. All the other adults would just brush her off as just another kid running around, but Itachi looked as if he genuinely cared about her and saw her as something adorable and innocent. He really looked like he just wanted to help her.

"O-Ok, thank you." She blushed, handing the book over. Itachi nodded and got up to walk away, but Sakura caught his arm and tugged on it childishly. "Wait! How do you know where he lives?"

Itachi smiled at her sweetly. "Because he's my baby brother."

And it was the way he said it that made Sakura honestly believe Itachi Uchiha loved Sasuke, more than anything.

* * *

Getting close, it was easy to tell death was in the air.

The smell of blood was thick, heavy. Sakura turned the corner and ran along the huge wall that lined around the Uchiha Compounds. Really, she didn't know what she was doing. Things were already in action, what could she hope to accomplish by finding Itachi now? If anything, he'd just kill her along with the rest of his family. She didn't even know what she was going to do when she found him, or if she should do anything at all.

Sakura knew this had to happen. The Uchihas had to die…

She turned the last edge, about to round up to the only gate into the Compounds, but stopped herself just barely from reaching it. Sakura ducked into the shadows, looking over from afar.

It was Sasuke.

He was running down the street toward the gate, looking as if nothing was wrong. When he passed into the gate, Sakura slowly went over to the opening and after taking a breath she looked around it to inside the Uchiha Compounds. There, not far from the opening, was young Sasuke. He stood, looking quite shaken up now. A few feet ahead of him stood Itachi.

Sakura held her breath, watching history in the making.

"Foolish brother…" Itachi said in his usual calm tone.

His eyes were blood red, matching the stains on his arms and shoes. The moon lit the scene for her to see full clear; Itachi was dressed in his ANBU gear with a long blade dripping blood in hand. Sakura stared and couldn't believe it. Sasuke was whimpering now, cringing and falling to the ground. For a second, Sakura thought maybe Itachi had killed him but when Sasuke rolled around on the ground she realized he was trapped in one of Itachi's famous genjutsus.

Itachi started walking past Sasuke's flailing form, not even flinching when his precious baby brother cried out in agony.

"W-Why?" Sasuke screamed through his torture.

Itachi looked back and released Sasuke from his pain, but the boy still lay rigid on the ground with heavy breathing and clutching his stomach. Itachi said, loud and clear, the line Sasuke would always remember for the rest of his life. Now, Sakura would remember it too.

"…If you want to kill me, hate me…"

Sakura covered her ears, pressing her forehead to the wall hard. She didn't want to hear it, but Itachi's words still reached her.

"Despise me. Live in shame and hatred,"

It was happening. Sakura was about to throw up, she bit down on her lip hard.

"Then, one day, when we have the same eyes…you will find me again."

Sakura's eyes opened wide, staring at the scene in front of her. Sasuke looked so ruined, torn in half. Itachi…Sakura couldn't see his face, his back being turned to her, but she could just picture the cold look in his eyes just by the reaction it was having on Sasuke. She wanted to run over and cover the child, hide him from this horrible nightmare that was coming to life. Seeing it, Sakura would never question Sasuke's hatred and actions towards revenge again.

Then, Itachi moved. He turned to leave and Sakura jumped back into the shadows. She saw his form pass her overhead, leaving toward the direction of the Hokage's office. She looked back at Sasuke, he was crouched over on the ground but breathing. Hesitantly, Sakura ran after Itachi.

* * *

"You've done this village a great favor." The Hokage said, bowing his head respectfully. "We are forever in your debt, Itachi Uchiha."

The room was empty, save for the Hokage and Itachi. The Third Hokage was a peaceful, wise man. Sakura remembered him to be kind and sweet, always treating the people of his village like his own children. It was hard, so hard, to imagine him allowing Itachi to kill off all the Uchiha. No one would ever believe this, but since no one would ever know about it then nothing mattered.

"I must ask something of you, Hokage-sama." Itachi said, he was kneeling before the old man. His eyes set to the ground somberly.

"Anything, whatever you need."

"This is all I will ever ask of you and this village; protect Sasuke, my brother."

"Your brother…"

"I did not kill him," Itachi looked out the window at the moon, "He is just a child, now he's all alone. I can not stay to help him grow, so you must watch out for him. Do not let harm come to him, he will be safe in this village…one day he'll be a strong ninja."

"I understand…when he is old enough, would you like me to tell him of your past? Of what you've just done and why?"

"No. Sasuke must never know."

"Why? If he is told-"

"I want Sasuke to live hating me, because he will get strong off that hate. He will never stop trying to surpass me, this will make him great. My brother needs me, but this is all I can give him. You must let him live this way, protecting him from afar."

"…If that is what you wish."

Itachi stood and started to the door, the blood of his clan still staining his skin. "Thank you, Hokage-sama."

* * *

When Itachi left the Hokage's office, he found Sakura waiting at the exit.

She was shivering, eyes looking rather strained and scared. Itachi didn't need to ask why she was so shaken up, because he was shaken for the same reasons. He looked at her, waiting for her to say something, but for a moment there was just a quiet tension between them. Itachi had just killed his family, Sakura knew it and now she didn't know where she stood. If he could kill the people who raised him, who's to say he wouldn't kill her too?

"Is it done?" Sakura asked, out of breath.

Itachi looked away, not answering.

"Are you hurt?"

Itachi paused, then held out his arm where a small cut was. Sakura was about to ask if that was the only wound he had but somehow she already knew the answer. She reached out and closed her hands over the bleeding area and started to heal it, avoiding his eyes. His skin was very cold, unlike before, and it trembled slightly under her touch.

"I have to leave, Sakura." He whispered. "I've got to go now."

She felt her heart ache. "I know."

There was another pause.

Behind him the village illuminated in the moonlight, quiet as all hell. There wasn't a sound, no movement. Sakura wondered what her next step should be, what she was supposed to do. She thought, maybe, she should go find Sasuke who she knew would still be alive and waiting for the other ninja to find him and his family all died. She thought maybe of returning back to her own time.

Suddenly, Itachi grabbed her hand that was healing him. She looked up at him, thinking he was about to kill her or something, his grip was so tight. Itachi's dark red eyes looked at her expectantly. Then, with all the coolness expected of an Uchiha, he said something that she'd never forget.

"Come with me."

(End)

One word: Tattoos. I really wish I could get one.

But there are a lot of reasons as to why I wouldn't. 1) My parents would be so ashamed. 2) I can never decide on what tattoo I'd want, my creativity is unbound to one decision. 3) I am DEATHLY afraid of needles. It's my irrational fear. Being in the same room as a needle literally makes me shiver and cringe, I'm not exaggerating. When one gets close to me I star flailing around and yanking away. My doctors hate me, for sure. I make their lives hell; no doctor wants to restrain a 17 year old girl with irrational fears, I feel bad for giving them such hell.

Needles…just the word is scary, yeah?


	6. Decide Now

I want to see Brave SO BAD!

It's killing me. I keep lookig at the trailers and it's just taunting me! I really, really want to see it! Like, I'm all about Disney. I have a whole playlist on my I-pod dedicated to Disney music and I know all the lyrics to all the songs from Hercules, Wall.E, Dumbo, Winnie the Pooh, Tangled and the Princess and the Frog. Disney is my mistress, I must heed her call…

And I MUST see Brave. No. Matter. _What_.

* * *

"Come with me, Sakura."

Sakura felt a little guilty to admit, but her first thought when Itachi asked this was to run the hell away.

His body had the blood of his family all over it, his eyes were now cold and empty, he'd just ruined his little brother's life forever and killed everyone who ever mattered and now he wants her to follow him? Who, in their right mind, would agree to that? Who would trust such a man? Sakura couldn't even comprehend why in hell he was asking her, of all people, this question.

"That's crazy," She pulled her hand away, wrapping her arms around herself. "Why in the world would you ask such a thing? Are you insane?"

For some reason, she felt insulted by his question.

"You have no life here, no one knows you. I cannot take anyone of importance with me, but I do not wish to leave everything behind." Itachi took a step closer and Sakura felt herself taking one step back, he looked at her evenly. "You are important to me, but not important to this village or anyone else."

"…I couldn't," Sakura mumbled, feeling chills. "Where you're going…it isn't safe."

"Do you really think I couldn't protect you?"

'Do you really think I want you to?' Sakura thought with a sigh.

"Shouldn't you be leaving?" She said rather darkly, closing her eyes.

There was a pause.

Then, scaring the daylight's out of her, Itachi grabbed Sakura by the shoulders and forced a kiss on her.

This kiss was different from the first and only one they'd ever shared. The first kiss felt like a goodbye, this one felt like a demand. It was cold and hot at the same time, putting her in a place that she didn't know he had for her. It was strange, in all senses of the word.

Still, it was nice. Sakura found herself softening, slightly, and when he pulled away she opened her eyes and looked at him unsurely. His hands rubbed her shoulders in soft circles, and it was clear he was still gentle underneath all this murderous pry.

"Come with me, Sakura."

"…"

Fuck it.

"Where are we going?" She asked, giving the tiniest, most unsure smile ever.

* * *

Ok, Sakura knew exactly where they were going.

Who, in the whole world, didn't know where Itachi Uchiha went after he killed his whole family? Obviously, they were going to Akatsuki.

Plan A: Go back in time and stop Itachi from killing his family.

Plan B: Go back in time and stop Itachi from being an Akatsuki Pawn.

Sakura couldn't believe Itachi was joining Akatsuki because he actually wanted to, there must be a good reason why he would join such ruthless beastly men. From what she learned back home, the Akatsuki wanted to take over the world. Itachi wasn't that kind of guy, she now knew, so it was impossible for him to be going because he wanted to. There had to be some reason…

So, since her plan to stop him from killing his family went down the drain, Sakura had decided to save Itachi from Akatsuki. She'd find his reason for joining them, delete it, then he would be free to not be a killer/murderer who everyone hated.

"Where are we going?" She asked again.

Itachi didn't answer.

"It's late, let's rest here." He said.

They were in a thick, dark forest far from home. Sakura knew that anyone who could've possibly followed them this far would've attacked by now, so she didn't worry about that. More, she worried about Itachi who still seemed cold and shaken up from his usual self.

"Alright, I'll make a fire." She offered, getting to work.

When the fire was made and they'd both settled next to it, taking off their heavier covers and resting in their basic clothing, Sakura glanced at him.

"Are you…ok?" She asked.

"Hn."

"That's not an answer." She pouted.

He looked at her pointedly. "It's an Uchiha Answer."

How true. Sakura rolled her eyes, remembering the countless times Sasuke's one answer was 'Hn.' What did that even mean? It wasn't even a word, just a sound. It answered nothing!

Itachi smirked. "It's like I can read your thoughts."

"Whatever, weasel." She teased, elbowing him slightly.

Itachi's smirk softened and he reached out, taking her hand. When his fingers enclosed around her own, Sakura blushed and looked back at the fire. His skin was so soft...

The fire flickered in the darkness.

"Where are we going?" She asked once again.

Itachi paused before answering. "I've got a debt to pay, one with a man who I own much."

"A debt?" She looked up at him, curious.

"Yes. I promised to follow him."

"Who is he?"

"…"

"Well?"

"Hn."

"Right…" She glared.

Itachi smirked at her. "Don't worry about all that."

"Why…why am I here…" Sakura asked, more to herself than him. She looked up at the sky and thought of how nothing she planned had gone right since coming here, wondering if anything would go right, wondering how she was going to turn this situation around. There were a lot of questions that didn't really have one answer, but they kept coming in her mind one after another.

"You're here…because I want you to be." Itachi answered.

Sakura looked at him. Was this fate?

Who in a million years would've guessed Sakura Haruno would be sitting beside Itachi Uchiha, following him and…falling for him...It was amazing, astounding really. It all seemed very serial.

"I really like you Sakura." Itachi admitted, suddenly.

"O-Oh?" Her blush returned.

"Hn." Itachi nodded, moving the hand in hers to around her shoulder. He pulled her closer and leaned back against the tree, taking her against him. Sakura leaned into him, resting her head in the crook of his neck and staring at the fire calmly. His shaking was slowly going away, his usual warmth returning from the horrible night where it disappeared in his family's blood bath.

* * *

Sakura knew they were still in Fire Country, but they were getting close to the edge where they would be in Rain Country. A large cave came into view, Itachi lead her inside.

It was really quiet inside the cave, but after they walked deeper into it a light humming came. It was like a TV on static, buzzing around them in a small echo.

_"Itachi Uchiha, I presume." _It was a man's voice.

Sakura looked at Itachi, he didn't say anything.

"_If you're really coming to join us, then you must've already killed everyone yes? I have heard much about you…"_

"Whatever you've heard is in the past. I'm ready to join you." Itachi's sharigan shown in the darkness, Sakura watched him carefully but waited for something to happen.

"_I see you have a tag along?"_

"_Who is she_?" This time it was a female voice.

"_I thought you were coming alone."_ The male said.

Sakura started to feel nervous. There were too many voices coming from too many places she couldn't see. It was dark, in that cave, and she couldn't see a thing. She took a step closer to Itachi and he looked back at her calmly, not moving.

"She is my follower." Itachi said aloud, to the voices.

"_What is she doing here?"_

"I was under the impression we could have subordinates," Itachi explained with no emotion whatsoever, "I had heard, Orochimaru had thousands of followers…"

Orochimaru…the name alone made Sakura want to throw up.

There was a quiet hum in the room, in which Sakura knew they were considering things. She thought, for a second, someone was going to kill her on the spot but nothing happened and after a while the voice spoke again.

"_Go to the base, we shall talk more when you get here._"

With that, the humming disappeared and Sakura realized they were alone.

"Let's go." Itachi said, turning to leave.

"Where is the base?" Sakura asked, tattering after him. "Is it far?"

"I can't tell you that." Itachi answered.

Sakura frowned at him, making sure he saw it.

"I think, in order to keep you safe, you must know as little as possible about this organization." Itachi explained as they left the cave. The sun was going down over the mountain, night coming up. Itachi started off in the dark and Sakura followed him loyally, because now he was all she had. "These people…they must be treated with caution. I won't take any chances."

"Alright." Sakura sighed.

"Just follow me." Itachi stopped and looked at her softly. "It'll be alright."

Sakura gave a small nod. "Ok."

* * *

The next day was full of traveling, but finally they got wherever they were going that night.

Sakura could tell they were in Rain Country but they hadn't gone to any of the villages, instead walking straight through the thicket of the rainforest. It rained some and the air was really thick and humid, Sakura wondered if they would ever get where they were-

"Sakura." Itachi stuck his arm out in front of her, blocking her way.

"What is it?" She asked, looking around.

After a moment, a figure appeared in the fog, coming towards them.

He had an Akatsuki cloak.

"Itachi Uchiha?" His dark voice asked, it was a voice Sakura knew well.

The figure appeared, standing in short stature but with flaming red hair and dark eyes full of evil. Sakura looked at him and remembered everything about his battle with this person, the cruelty he possessed and the strength he had. She didn't like this at all…

"Who are you?" Itachi asked calmly.

"Sasori of the Red Sand." Sakura snapped, giving a small glare.

Itachi looked at her in question, giving a small frown. Sasori himself looked slightly taken aback by Sakura's tone. Sasori looked at her with mild interest, observing her. "You know of me, girl?" He asked, moving to step closer. "How surprising, kids these days knowing my name."

Sakura's glare hardened and she took a step away, fearing that she'd lose her temper and punch his puppet body in half.

Itachi watched her.

"Your follower is interesting." Sasori said to Itachi, catching his attention. "Leader told us you'd decided to bring someone; I did not know it would be such a child."

"I have things to discuss with Leader." Itachi said evenly.

"Yes…well, take the girl to your room and leave her there." Sasori said, turning to walk away. "Then come to the meeting, we'll all be talking about your joining us."

They followed Sasori slowly.

Soon they came to a giant building that was made into the side of the mountain which Sakura found rather impressive. There was a door at the bottom that had a bunch of different hallways behind it, Sasori lead them through one that went underground. The more they walked the deeper they got, obvious by the humidity and pressure. Doors lined the long hall that seemed to go on forever, but after a while they stopped.

"This is your room." Sasori held out a pair of keys, casually. "Lock her in until it's decided if she can stay or not. After, go back up to the front door and take the hall all the way to the left. At the very end, is the meeting room…Don't be long."

Sasori handed the keys over and started off back the way they came, not before shooting Sakura another look of interest. When he disappeared into the shadows, Itachi opened the door and took her in.

The room was very plain, but at least it didn't look like it was part of the mountain. It looked normal enough. Sakura sat on the bed.

"What now?" She asked, glancing around.

"I must leave you. I'll be back…sometime later." Itachi took off everything but his basic clothes, leaving his dirty ANBU armor on the bed beside her with his blood stained sword and kunai. Sakura looked at the bloody equipment ominously.

"Ok." She looked away nervously.

"You know Sasori?"

She looked up. "W-What?"

"You seem to know him." Itachi looked at her pointedly, unwavering.

"No, I'd only heard of him." She lied. "He's very famous…or, well, infamous."

Itachi stared at her and Sakura, for a moment, was scared he could tell she was lying. Her lies were getting thicker, she knew, and Sakura wondered how long she could keep this up or if, even now, the jig was up and Itachi was just waiting for a proper moment to do away with her.

It was a little saddening that she cared for him but was always under the impression he'd just kill her whenever he wished, Sakura sighed.

"I'll be back." Itachi turned, hesitated a moment, then left.

Sakura was alone. In the Akatsuki main base.

What now?

(End)

There was this really cute guy at my work the other day.

I work at a local grocery store. Cute Guy was walking up to my store and he tried to jump over this flag lining we have outside but totally tripped on it and got all tangled in it. It was hilarious. I could not stop laughing. Cause, like, I was just staring at him cause he was so fucking cute but then he biffed it and I burst out laughing.

Funny stuff is funnier when it happens to good looking people. Just look at Ashton Kutcher.

Please, please, please review. Please?


	7. Pause

I know it's a quick update, as I'd just posted a chapter a short bit ago, but I promised a Birthday Girl a good chapter for her special day.

I also want to thank everyone for the reviews, you have no idea what they mean to me. Really. Thank you so much, I'm so lucky that such kind and hilariously adorable people chose to read my writing. Thank you.

* * *

Sakura couldn't remember falling asleep.

She woke up to the door opening. She sat up on the bed, quickly remembering where she was and firmly stood with her fists clenched; ready for whatever was about to walk in through that door. It wasn't Itachi.

"Sakura…right?" She recognized the voice instantly, it was the voice that haunted her in her dreams. He opened the door all the way and stood in the doorway, his hand slithering up the frame like the snake he was. Sakura looked at this man who was more demon than human and instantly felt hatred, because this guy had always been the enemy from the first moment she saw him to each nightmare he gave her.

"Orochimaru." She practically spat his name.

"So you've heard of me child?" He hissed, licking his lips eerily.

"Where's Itachi?" Sakura snapped, gritting her teeth in hatred. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see Uchiha's little pet." Orochimaru took a step into the room and Sakura tried to stand her ground, but still she felt shivers. "Very interesting, what he's told us of you."

"You know nothing about me." She glared.

"I know you are a medical ninja…I once knew a medical ninja of great talent, I've always been interested in such people…people who could help me with my experiments…That girl, though, she didn't want to help me."

Sakura knew he was talking about Tsunade, her mentor and mistress.

"Your experiments are shameful, a disgrace to medicine." Sakura wanted him gone, she didn't like being in his presence or even in the same country as him. Once, Sakura thought Itachi was the cause of all her unhappiness, now she knew it was really this man –this monster- who had ruined everything. "Get _out_."

"So harsh," His smirk sickened her. "Do not be so rude, I am merely interested in you…maybe you could find a place with me and I could do something for you, yes? I could show you power, maybe you're interested?"

"Never." There was no hesitation.

"Are you sure?" Orochimaru's eyes gleamed hauntingly as he started towards her.

Sakura narrowed her eyes and when he got close enough, she charged him with a fist full of hard chakra. Orochimaru's eyes gleamed at her attack, he jumped back and her fist landed on the ground where it shook the earth and cracked the ground in earth rupturing strength. Orochimaru jumped back as the cracks spread throughout the whole room, reaching the walls and inching up them as well.

His grin widened. "Oooh, what strength. You are quite skilled, I see."

"Get out!" Sakura yelled now, already readying another powerful fist to be thrown his way if he took another move towards her.

"Now, child, don't be so-"

Orochimaru looked about to come closer again, but then he flinched and recoiled violently. He shook in on himself, clenching his stomaching tight and kneeling on the ground. Sakura stepped away, confused and alarmed.

"Leave her alone." It was Itachi, she knew. After a moment he appeared in the doorway and she felt a big sigh of relief. He looked at Orochimaru who was seemingly in great pain, then to Sakura with calm eyes. "Are you ok?"

"Yes!" She nodded, smiling at him.

Itachi looked at Orochimaru and that's when Sakura knew he'd trapped that horrible snake in a genjutsu, a strong one at that. After a little bit longer, Itachi released Orochimaru from his torture and the devil stood with panting breaths but his smirk returning with even more creepiness to it. "I see you're very protective, Itachi…"

"Don't come near her ever again." Itachi said as he walked into the room and started shutting the door. "I won't go so easy on you next time."

Orochimaru leaned against the hallway's wall, his eyes gleaming. "You better keep an eye on your pet, I'm sure I'm not the only one interested…."

Itachi didn't say anything, only shutting the door and locking it in response.

"Thank you, Itachi." Sakura smiled warmly, letting herself sit back on the bed in comfort. "I really hate that man."

"Why?" Itachi asked, his tone thick.

Sakura blinked in confusion.

Itachi turned and looked back at her, "Why do you hate him? Why do you hate Sasori too? How do you know them so well?"

Crap. Sakura didn't like where this was going.

Itachi walked over and put two things on the bed beside her; an Akatsuki cloak she'd learned to keep an eye out for and his headband with a fresh scratch across the middle, marking him as a rouge. Sakura looked at those and thought that they had no place in her life, or in Itachi's. Itachi didn't deserve this…

"How did you do all this?" He asked, looking at the ground where cracks scattered from her punch. His voice was calm but it still sent chills down her spine, Sakura stared anxiously. "…You're a ninja…"

"I…am." She said, looking at the ground. "I'm sorry I lied."

"Who are you?" He looked at her firmly, seeing her for the first time. "You have your memories don't you? You've always had them, haven't you?"

"N-No!" Sakura said, refusing to give up her cover completely. Even if she told the truth, who in the world would ever believe her. "I didn't always remember, just recently! I promise!"

"Why did you lie?" Itachi asked, coming closer. He cocked his head to the side and looked at her with slight betrayal hinting in his eyes.

Sakura didn't know what to say, she just stared.

Itachi took another step closer and she found him standing knee to knee with her. She looked up at him with withered eyes, seeing his soft face that looked so tired and worn. He reached out and put his hands on her cheeks with that gentle touch she'd never knew existed before she'd met him, his red eyes turned black and softened as they looked at her. His lips thinned firmly.

"I understand…" He whispered.

"You do?" She asked worriedly.

"You're scared…of me…"

"What?" Sakura's eyes widened. "N-No! I'm not!"

"You are. That's why you hid your strength from me." Itachi said, looking off into the distance. He sounded so sad. "Just in case."

Sakura felt like a complete jerk, because she had hidden her power for the 'just in case' but hearing it from his mouth felt like a giant slap across the face, one that would never heal. Itachi Uchiha had been through so much, but his pain would never be over. Everyone he strived to protect hates him now, everyone he knew is scared of him now, everyone wants him dead. This is the life Itachi Uchiha was going to live, he only assumed that Sakura was just like 'everyone'.

But…the thing is…she wasn't scared. Before, she had been but that was when she didn't know Itachi's soft touch or his kind heart. She knew the real Itachi that was never told in history books or in the files back in Tsunade's office. Now, Sakura didn't think of Itachi like everyone else. Everyone thought of him as 'The monster who killed his whole clan', Sakura thought of him as 'This poor, good man who got served a bad hand.' Before, in her own time, Sakura had thought of Itachi in images of murder with blood on his skin and darkness in his eyes. Now, she wanted to stand next to him and feel his gentle touch and hear his soft voice telling her sweet things that Sakura'd never known men thought about. Itachi was so in touch with his emotions, his desires and reasons. He was truly the most mature and wise man Sakura'd ever known, and she could think of nothing better than spending her life listening to him talk about himself or feeling his hand on her cheek or seeing him smile.

Sakura wasn't scared of Itachi. Sakura was scared _for_ Itachi.

She put her hands over his that covered her cheeks, feeling their warm glow. She shut her eyes and breathed in his scent that lifted her heart to a flutter. "Itachi, I trust you."

He looked back at her, the tension leaving him.

"I trust you." She repeated, moving her hands to his wrists and holding them. "And I'm not scared of you."

Itachi looked at her, really looked at her, then a warm smile pulled onto his face. He leaned down and took her lips, in a kiss that went directly to her heart. His hands moved to her shoulders, pushing her back on the bed as his kisses got heavier and fuller, leaving her breathless. She gripped his shirt, holding on with a tight grip as she felt about to lose herself.

"I-Itachi…" She breathed when he pulled back and started to kiss her cheek and the side of her face. Sakura's whole face felt hot and the temperature only rose as his lips moved on her skin in featherlike touches.

"Sakura." He replied, pulling up to press his forehead to hers. His hair tickled her neck, his breath brushed her nose and his lips left her wanting.

After a bit longer, Itachi released her and moved over the bed to the pillows. He pulled back the covers and kicked off his shoes, taking out his hair tie as well. Sakura took a second to regain her breath, then moved over to him.

Itachi reached out and pulled her deep into the covers with him, wrapping them both up tight and firmly holding her against him. She leaned into his touch willingly.

"Good night, love." He said to her, pressing their foreheads together again.

Sakura blushed, shutting her eyes and listening to his breathing. "Good night…"

* * *

"Why can't I go with you?" Sakura demanded, pouting like a child.

"They agreed to let you stay but only if you never leave the base." Itachi explained, looking at her sympathetically. "Besides, you will be safe here."

"Safe here? Right, nothings safer than being in a place with Ninja's Top Ten Most Wanted walking around." Sakura gave him a look.

"Leader swore nothing would happen to you, and he never leaves this place." Itachi said, patting the top of her head gently. He pressed a kiss to her forehead that made her relax a bit. "They won't hurt you, because they know I'd kill them if they did."

Sakura didn't like how freely he used the word 'kill' now-a-days, but it did comfort her slightly to know that she was off limits to the others here. Besides, now that Itachi knew she was a very skilled ninja, Sakura didn't have to hide her strength and knew she could defend herself.

"When will you be back?" She asked, looking like a lost puppy. It'd almost been three weeks since she got here and not a day was spent apart from Itachi, she was used to being right next to him now.

"In two days." He answered.

"What're you going to do?"

"I can't tell you that."

"…Jerk…"

"Hn."

Itachi finished packing his weapons and grabbed the Akatsuki cloak, when he pulled it on Sakura shivered. She remembered the first time she'd seen that cloak, the ominous feeling it gave her. It had no place on the body of such a kind man, Sakura wanted to rip it off.

"Leader promised to take care of you, so don't do anything suspicious." Itachi said, leaving the room with Sakura behind him. They walked through the long hallway, heading for the front door. "I'd prefer you stay in our room, but if you must leave it…well, I trust you can handle yourself."

"Be back soon," Sakura looked up at him sadly, "And stay safe."

Itachi gave a small smile, leaning down to kiss her but just as he was about to another form came to the door.

"Itachi, ready to go?" It was Kisame.

Sakura'd never really been in Kisame's presence, but she remembered hearing about him from Rock Lee and Neji who had to fight him way back when. They said he was scary and tough, but that seemed like an understatement now. Kisame looked something fearsome, with a toothy grin that gave her chills and eyes that stared her down like a pray. He was tall and thick with muscle, clearly strong and confident in his skill.

Sakura nervously stepped closer to Itachi.

"Let's go, Kisame." Itachi nodded, walking out the door without another word. He was different in front of others than with her, Sakura felt like she was watching a stranger walk away from her.

"Sakura right?" Kisame asked, grinning down at her. She nervously nodded, stepping away. Kisame chuckled. "Cute little thing."

Then he left after Itachi.

Sakura felt very alone in this place, but she didn't shy away from exploring. She was determined to figure out why Itachi had to join Akatsuki, and then decide on how to get him out. She knew he'd rather have her go back to their room, but Sakura was just too curious for that. She looked at the different hallways that lead from the front door, deciding on the one in the middle.

It wasn't a long hallway, like the others. It had a few doors but Sakura didn't really know which one to go into so she went to the very last on that was a double door, knowing that double doors weren't for bedrooms so she wouldn't be walking into someone's chamber. It was obvious that this hall lead up the mountain in which the Akatsuki base was built, so the humidity was lighter and the air cooler.

She opened the door and peaked inside, daring to face the dangers and horrors that lay deep in this awful-

"Hiiiii!" Someone cried, jumping right in front of her.

Sakura screamed.

"No, No! Don't scream! Be happy Cute Girl!"

She blinked, clutching the door and staring at the oddity in front of her. Who was this strange man? He was taller than her with black hair and a weird, slightly creepy, mask on his face. Standing still, Sakura was sure he looked dangerous, but this guy was jumping up and down like a child.

"Cute Girl, are you Itachi's friend?" He asked, waving his arms around.

"Uh y-yes." Sakura answered, staring unsurely.

"Itachi says Cute Girl will stay with us!" The boy said enthusiastically. "So Cute Girl will be Tobi's friend, yes?"

"T-Tobi?" Sakura looked confused. "Who is-"

"I am Tobi!" The boy answered, rushing around the room to a couch. "Come and sit with Tobi!"

The room seemed to be for recreation, as it was a wide circular room with chairs and tables and couches all around. There were tall book shelves on the wall with thick books and papers sticking out. It seemed the hall had gone straight through the mountain, as there was huge window on the back curve of the wall that opened up to show the rainforest outside.

"Come Cute Girl!" Tobi pestered, gesturing to the couch on the other side of him.

Sakura cautiously went over, sitting. "My name is Sakura."

"Oh how cute!" Tobi cried, giggling like a schoolgirl. Sakura frowned at him, was this guy for real?

"Are you…Are you in Akatsuki?" She asked.

"Not yet but soon!" He exclaimed, "Leader told Tobi that Tobi can join once there's a spot available, Tobi really can't wait!"

"Oh, a spot?" She asked, seeing a chance to get information. "So only a certain amount of people can join?"

"Yes, but Akatsuki has many subordinates. Tobi thinks Tobi will take Orochimaru's spot soon, because Orochimaru has been causing trouble."

"Orochimaru…he's going to leave soon?" She asked, a little too hopefully.

"That's what Leader says."

"Who is this Leader?" Sakura asked, smiling to seem casual. "All of you talk about him."

"Leader is the Leader!" Tobi said.

Sakura felt like she was talking to a child. "Well, what does he do?"

"Leader leads!"

"What's his name then?"

"We all call him Leader!"

"…What's he doing now…?"

"Leading!"

Ok, Sakura wasn't going to get anything from this guy. She wondered if he was deliberately being childish with his answers because he couldn't tell her anything, but then she wondered if he was just stupid. She decided on the latter.

"Tobi…are you bugging our new friend?" Sakura remembered this guy, he was Kakauzu. The man who would one day kill Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji's teacher Asuma. She'd never faced him before, but she knew Naruto would be the one to kill him one day.

Sakura knew he was stronger than most, and she nervously kept an eye on him.

Kakuzu walked over and sat beside Tobi, across from her. He put a briefcase on the table between them and started looking over some papers from inside it.

"Itachi said you are a medical ninja." His sharp eyes looked to her.

"Yes." She wondered just how much Itachi had told them about her.

"This organization is strict, and I control the finances." Kakuzu stated, looking back at his papers. "As you are not allowed to leave this place, Itachi will have to support you so I shall allow him a bigger financial support."

"Oh, um thank you." It felt really weird thanking an Akatsuki member.

"As such, you must support out organization with your skills."

"W-What?" She frowned at him. Help them? That was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Our members are constantly in battle, when we return we are usually injured." Kakuzu explained. "You will take care of those injuries."

Sakura didn't know what to say, she was neither in the position or the power to refuse such demands. Any of these guys could easily kill her, so what choice did she have.

"Oh leave her alone." Sasori said as he suddenly walked into the room, a smirk in place. "Don't be bothering her already, she just got here yesterday."

"Sasori." Sakura narrowed her eyes at him. Of them all, she was the most confident in taking Sasori down. She'd faced him before and even though she had help that time, she was sure in her strength when it came to Sasori.

"Such a cute girl," He said, walking over to them. He looked down at Sakura. "A very beautiful young lady…you'd make a great piece in my collection."

"Leader said to be nice to Sakura!" Tobi spouted drastically.

"Don't cause trouble." Kakuzu said, glaring at Sasori whose smirk only widened.

Sasori looked at his teammates and made a smug sound, then looked back at Sakura with dark lidded eyes that spoke all the horrors of the world. Sakura glared back, she wasn't scared of this guy. Sasori leaned over her ominously.

"Such a pretty face…one day I want to make you mine." With that, he turned to leave.

"Hey! Don't run off after saying such boastful words." Sakura snapped, standing and facing him firmly.

Sasori turned and looked at her with bright eyes, smirking at her retort. Kakuzu and Tobi, surprised, look back and forth between Sasori and Sakura who were having a stare down. Sakura wasn't afraid of him and Sasori could tell, he found this interesting. The more Sakura was around him, the more Sasori wanted her. He looked at her like a toy, something to own. He was just itching to make her one of his puppets, she'd make quite the aditon he decided.

"You dare speak like that to me, little girl?" Sasori grinned darkly. "Perhaps, I should put you in your place."

(End)

I just found a _bruise_ on my arm!

Where did that come from? I was washing my hands and suddenly, there it was. Its light purple with a red center and roughly the size of a quarter. Every time I look at it, I rack my brain to try and figure out how it got there. See, I'm not a very active person. Most of my day is spent sleeping or messing around with my friends, so I don't understand how it got there. I just…don't understand.

It hurts though, when I poke it. Still, I can't help poking it, it's like I think the poking will help me remember where I got it.

Strange…

Thanks for reading me. Please, please review?


	8. Start it

Just got back from my trip to Texas.

I'm completely brown. Well, browner. My Mexican skin is now a lovely bronze, I love it. Still, my tan skin might go to waste with how much I spend indoors. The only people who will see my new heavenly skin is my dad, my mom and whatever coworkers I work with for the next two weeks. Sigh, if only I could keep my coat.

I be so brown my white friends won't even recognize me! Haha. Just some Mexican humor for you.

* * *

"Don't do anything stupid." Kakuzu warns.

"Sasori be nice to Sakura!" Tobi cries, waving his arms about.

Sakura ignores them both, staring at her opponent who smirks like he has the upper hand. Sakura wants so much to tell him that she's seen all his moves before, and won. She wants to say that even though she had help last time, she knows she can win this time. She wants to brag about how once she'd created an antidote to his so called 'unstoppable' poison. There wasn't a trick Sasori had that Sakura hadn't seen in that one battle with him. She was beyond confident.

Sasori's eyes gleam. "Little girl wants to fight huh?"

"Little girl wants to kick your ass." Sakura replies, reading herself.

"Amusing." Sasori smirks.

In another second, he throws out his arm and a long, think cord slips out and darts towards her. Sakura watches it fling in her direction, and when it's close she grabs it and holds it easily, mindful of the poison she _knows_ it's coated in.

Sasori doesn't waver. He retracts the cord quickly, pulling Sakura with it back toward him. As she draws near he lifts his other hand and a long blade is exposed.

Sakura pulls back her fist and when she's in arms reach she lets go of the cord, ducks beneath the blade and throws a punch. Sasori turns easily and drops his sharp edge down on her, aiming for the heart. He'll have his new puppet yet-

"Enough."

The blade stops and Sakura's other fist, which had been about to hit Sasori's leg, were both halted. Sakura struggled to pull away from whatever held her hand, then saw that it was…paper.

She looked at Sasori's knife, finding it held back in paper too. What?

A figure stepped into the room, drawing everyone's attention. It was a woman, with blue hair…

"Sasori, Leader wants to see you." The woman said, evenly.

Sasori 'tsk'ed and stared at the lady with darkness, then retracted from the fight. He pulled in his blade, restored himself and walked out like nothing had happened. Sakura stood and found Tobi and Kakuzu stood as well, they all looked at the newcomer attentively. Sakura had never seen her before, but it was easy to see that this person had higher authority in this place.

"I am Konan." The woman walked over, standing in front of Sakura. "It is most unwise for you to be fighting with our members. I won't allow it again."

"I didn't mean to cause trouble." Sakura said, feeling like she was talking to Tsunade. "I am sorry."

"See that it doesn't happen again, or I will restrain you to your room." Konan said, then she looked at Tobi and Kakuzu. "We need to have a meeting, it's very important."

"O-Kaaay!" Tobi saluted cheerfully.

Kakuzu started to pack up his suitcase.

Konan looked at Sakura. "Go back to your room now, and do not come out until diner."

Then Konan turned and started out the room, Kakuzu and Tobi quickly following after her. Sakura was in no position to refuse, as it was clear Konan's word was law. Still…a meeting…Itachi wasn't here, but Konan said it was important.

…Maybe they were going to talk about Itachi…

Sakura could not pass that up. She needed to know how to get Itachi out of here and fast, being that she only has another month and a week to get it all done. There's no question about it, Sakura is going to that meeting if it kills her.

And it probably will.

* * *

Sakura put her hands together, focusing.

She knew that if she got even a little close to that meeting room, any one of those powerful bad boys would sense her chakra in a heartbeat. So, the answer was to get rid of her chakra. Dangerous, yes but Sakura keeps the most tiny amount inside, just enough for one jutsu. If she's caught there's no way for her to fight heavy. Still, Sakura is just as confident in her sneaking skills as her medical skills. She's worried, but she knows this is what must be done.

Chakra expels from her hands, leaving her body like a mist.

After a while, Sakura feels dull and empty. Weaker.

Good.

Now, she gets up and leaves her room.

Listening carefully, Konan and the others had just left a few seconds ago. She listens and hears the very slightest of footsteps and follows it, slowly and with the quietest movements. Ducking behind corners and turns, hiding in the shadows. Finally, she hears the footsteps stop and wonders if she's been caught.

Then, the sound of a door opening and closing.

Sakura goes around the corner easier, knowing that the others are inside. It's a tall double door with no cracks on the bottom or top or sides. She doesn't want to press against the door or lean next to it for fear of someone coming out.

Then she thinks of Kakashi-sensei; who, on their first day training as Team Kakashi, had used an earth style jutsu to get underground (which she saw through right away after punching the ground and exposing him, shows him not to underestimate her).

Sakura thinks about it, weighing the odds of getting caught.

Recklessly, she uses the last tiny bit of her chakra and transports herself underground, right beneath the meeting room's floor.

With no chakra and no means of escape, Sakura waits and listens carefully to the talk going on just above her.

* * *

"Today a new member is joining." Sakura remembered this voice as the one from the dark cave on the first day of their journey to Akatsuki, but the man who held it was deep in the shadow of the room. "He is going to be Kakauzu's new partner."

"Oh, what's this? The 18th one?" Orochimaru chuckles darkly, eyeing Kakuzu in the corner.

Kakuzu doesn't say anything, only staring at Orochimaru in hate. Konan, who was standing just beside the shadowy man that Sakura now realized must be the so called 'Leader', turned to Kakuzu and calmly brought  
his attention. "This time it will be different. We have searched far and wide for a partner suitable to Kakuzu's…temper…"

"Are you sure?" Sasori, who sits beside Orochimaru, scoffs. "We should just kill the poor guy now and save him the horrible death Kakuzu probably has waiting."

There is a light hum of snickering throughout the room. Sakura finds this to be confusing; Kakuzu seems like a calm man. Did he have a temper problem? Sakura didn't have to think hard to understand what they were joking about; it was obvious to her that when Kakuzu is angered with someone he disposes of them. She expected they all just killed off people who annoyed them, so it wasn't that surprising.

"This person is very…how to say it…." Konan thought for a moment. "He's very…hard to kill. Immortal."

"Immortal? There is no such thing." Sasori said dismissively. "Orochimaru has been trying his whole life to reach such feats and just as I told him I will tell you all; no one lives forever."

There is a pause.

"You may find this person will change your mind." Leader speaks up, waving a hand around easily. "Konan herself could not kill him. All he did was stand there, but she could not kill him."

This seems too bring out a more impressed tone in the room. Such a man…Sakura thought it was scary, trying to live forever. Anyone who tried would be deemed insane in her opinion, just like Orochimaru.

"Who is he?" Kakuzu finally asks, his tone bored. He's tired of all this teammate switching and swapping, as well as everyone teasing him. It's not his fault all his other teammates were totally annoying and useless.

Then, the door opens.

"Am I late?" It's a man, who grins wide and has eyes of a violent pink.

All the members look at him. Kakuzu couldn't really believe this was the guy who he supposedly wouldn't be able to kill. This kid looked young, careless and tiny. He's nearly two heads shorter than Kakuzu and could easily be crushed by him. Kakuzu scoffs at this newcomer, already wondering how long it will be before he's buried in the backyard with the rest of his old teammates. The very idea that Konan and Leader thought he couldn't kill this boy was insulting, and that irritated Kakuzu more.

"This is Hidan." Konan says, gesturing to him. Then she looks at Hidan and gestures to Kakuzu. "This is your teammate, Kakuzu."

The two look at each other.

Kakuzu opens his mouth to say something and-

"What the fuck?" Hidan snaps, making a face, "You want me to work with this creep? Look at him, guy looks like a fucking insane monster."

There is a long pause, everyone looking at Kakuzu expectantly.

Kakuzu's anger flares, and he throws out his arm which detaches at the elbow and stretches out which only long thin tentacle-like threads connecting the limbs. Harding the hand, Kakuzu aims for Hidan's heart and decides to end this foolishness before it even starts.

His hand pierces straight through Hidan's center, hitting every vital organ on the way out.

Blood pours out all over the floor, Hidan coughs and spits it too.

Kakuzu smirks behind his mask, how easy.

"See, I told you," Sasori starts with a smirk, "Chasing immortality is a daydream for the dead."

"…Jashin that's _good_…"

Kakuzu and Sasori falter, blinking in complete stunned reality. Hidan's body should've fallen to the floor by now with his blood spreading out. Hidan should be dead and getting cold around Kakuzu's hand which still impales him.

But Hidan stands straighter, and actually widens his grin.

He lifts his arm easily, cleaning the blood off his chin and licking his red splattered lips darkly. There's a crazed look in his eyes, one that is even crazier than that of Orochimaru. It's clear to them all that even though they're crazy murderous people; Hidan is on a whole other level off insane. He starts to laugh. The pain…it feels amazing.

"So good. Jashin I feel it." Hidan groans, "Hurts like hell, fuck it's awesome…"

Kakuzu quickly pulls his hand back, yanking it straight out of Hidan's crazed body.

As it retracts, Hidan lets out a louder moan. "Shit…that was so real, you really stuck through me. Jashin has honored me with this blessing…"

"W-What the hell is this?" Kakuzu snaps at Leader and Konan, who both seem pleased at this new development. "This man is crazed, he's beyond insane."

"He's un-killable." Konan said, a small gleam in her otherwise cold eyes. "He's perfect for you."

Leader stands up, his form moving in the shadows towards the door. "I expect you two to move out when Itachi and Kisame return. Play nice."

* * *

Sakura had to wait at least an hour after they all left the room, just to be sure she wouldn't get caught. It surprised even her that she actually pulled that off.

On the way back to her room, Sakura feels a little disappointed. Nothing was exposed about Itachi at all, so there really was no reason to stick her neck out on the line like she did. She starts to look in the rooms for a kitchen, as she is very hungry and hasn't eaten in about two days. Diet or no diet, she was gonna starve if she didn't get something in her tummy.

Most of the doors are locked, some are empty or used for storage.

One door opens, and there stands Hidan. The insane, masochistic weirdo who she'd spied on. Sakura shivers, feeling very creeped out after earlier. "Sorry, wrong room."

She starts to close the door but Hidan sticks his foot out, catching it. He smirks down at her. "Who is this? What's your name babe?"

"Sakura, I'm here with Itachi." She answers quietly, stepping away from the door completely and standing in the hallway. "Sorry for disturbing you."

She turns to leave but Hidan jumps into the hall, sticking out both arms quickly to block her exit on both sides. Sakura finds herself stuck between the cold wall and this beastly man who smells of his own blood and licks his lips in a crazed fashion. Everything about this character screams insane. Sakura can see the dried blood on his exposed chest from earlier, still not cleaned off.

"Sakura huh?" Hidan grins mischievously. "I didn't think such a hot babe would be in this sort of place. Why don't you spend some time with me cutie?"

"W-what?" Sakura squeaks, pressing closer to the wall. "No, get away!"

"Come on, I'll treat you real nice. Jashin takes pitty on the pets of his followers, so you get his favor." Hidan whispers, making Sakura shiver.

She ducks under his arm and starts to rush away but Hidan reaches out and grabs her arm roughly, leaving a deep bruise and pulling her back hard against him. He cackles as she struggles to pull away, still out of chakra and weak. This is not happening! Sakura finds herself frantically punching at Hidan who only laughs more at her.

"How cute! I like you, sweetie." He smiles and wraps his arms around her tightly.

"Ouch…Let go!" Sakura knows there are going to be new bruises on her arms from his tight clench. She can hardly move or breathe. "It hurts!"

"Come play with me." Hidan says, rubbing their cheeks together like a child. He really _is_ crazy. "All these bastards suck, I want you to entertain me cute girl."

"Get off or…or…" She gives a good punch to his face and he lets up the tiniest bit. "Or Itachi will be pissed! He'll kill you for sure!"

"Kill me?" This makes Hidan bellow a laugh that sounds so devilish Sakura doesn't think it's real. "No one can kill me, not Kakuzu or Konan or Itachi-whoever. Just give up come with me, bitch!"

"_What_ did you call her?" A dark, eerie voice whispers. There is evident anger in its tone.

Sakura looks up to find none other than her knight in shining Akatsuki uniform.

Itachi stands a few feet away, dripping wet from rain and coldly staring at Hidan like he's about to have another massacre all over again. Sakura knows this is about to get bad, but she finds relief and happiness in being in Itachi's presence again. She knows for sure she's safe with him around and that makes her heart flutter, knowing that he'll always be there for her.

"O-Oh Itachi, you're back early!" Sakura lets out a sigh of relief.

"Itachi I missed you." Sakura means it. She can't stand all this weird crazy guys trying to grab at her and kill her all over the place. Itachi is sane, Itachi is sweet. Sakura smiles warmly at him over Hidan's shoulder, wishing to be in his arms.

He lets the faintest of smiles cross his lips, as he stares into Sakura's heartfelt grace. Itachi's eyes gleam at her. "Sakura…"

Then, he looks at Hidan, who holds Sakura close with his hands on her shoulder and waist. Sakura watches as Itachi's eyes turn red and she feels a smirk despite herself; she tried to warn him, now Hidan's gonna get it. She didn't believe for one second Hidan was immortal, because she knew Itachi could kill him and anyone easily. She squirms in Hidan's rough hold.

"You should let me go now," She says to the Jashinist, "Before this gets ugly."

"What the fuck are you-"

Itachi grabs Hidan by the headband around his neck, yanking him away from Sakura and holding him in the air with eyes of the devil glaring into his skull. Hidan is winded, flabbergasted and caught way off guard. He looks at Itachi who holds him a foot off the ground, anger practically fuming out his ears.

"What. Are you. Doing. With Sakura?" Itachi spits fire.

Hidan swallows, staring. "Fuck my life."

Sakura just watches expectantly, feeling no sympathy for that pervert with a bad mouth.

"I'll teach you to never, _ever_, touch her again." Itachi whispers in hate.

(End)

My step mom is going to have a baby. It's a boy.

Fuck. My. Life.

I seriously can not believe I have to have another brat baby boy in my life. I seriously, seriously…seriously…_hate_ children. Babies are so cute and lovely, I adore babies, but once they learn to talk it's all down hill. Kids are so fucking annoying, it drives me crazy. But still, I can stand girls more than boys. Mostly because boys are so gross and snotty and crude. I have one seven year old brother that I would hate if I didn't have to love him, he's the worst thing ever. Little monster.

Now, I'm going to have to deal with another back talking, snot nosed, messy brat boy. Lucky for me, I'll be moving away to college at least two years after it's born so I'll leave just when it starts to talk. Sounds good to me.

Siiiiigh…I really, really, reeeeeally wanted a sister this time…


	9. Past Actions

I started doing this huge sharpie project.

I was going to draw this very elegant, elaborate tree in purple sharpie then edge it with black and dark brown. Half way up the trunk, my purple sharpie died…

Someone hates me, I swear. So now I must vent my creativity through writing.

Oh the troubles of creativity, my heart…

Thanks for reading.

* * *

"What…did you call her?" Itachi's voice had a horrid hum in it.

Sakura's earlier smug feeling faded as a chill went up her spine. Come to think of it, she'd never seen Itachi actually hurt someone physically. But, of course, Itachi had killed many a men. Sakura knew that. She…just never saw it.

"Really scary aren't you?" Hidan mocked, grinning sickly. "Think you can hurt me? What a waste of time."

"_What_ did you call her?" Itachi demanded again, louder.

Sakura felt herself stepping away, eyes widening. Who was this man?

Hidan only smirked, "Bitch."

"…"

Without a flicker in his posture, Itachi slammed Hidan's body hard against the cold wall so hard you could hear a bone or two crack. Sakura's breath hitched at the clear crackle, as she was trained to know such noises, but Hidan only laughed at it. "Strong huh? You still won't hurt me bastard!"

Hidan kicked at Itachi's side but the Uchiha jumped back, releasing his victim who stood tall even with his now broken ribs. Itachi's red shot eyes glared darkly.

"God that's amazing…three ribs in one…Jashin," Hidan sighed in content. He lifted a hand and pressed it hard onto one of the ribs, forcing it back into place with a very audible _snap_. He sighed louder, rolling his head back in bliss. Sakura felt disgusted for him. "So, who are you huh? Some big shot?"

Itachi didn't answer.

"That your girl?" Hidan gestured to Sakura, pushing his last two ribs back in place. He licked his teeth. "She's pretty cute, nee?"

A small blade slid out of Itachi's sleeve and into his hand. With lightning speed, Itachi was in front of Hidan again and grabbed hold of the albino's shoulder with one hand and forced the sharp edge into the Hidan's stomach with the other.

Hidan held his breath, then burst into laughter with blood dripping down his chin.

"You can't kill me idiot!" He yelled.

"I know…" Itachi whispered. He pulled the blade out and forced it back in again, Hidan flinched. "But I can keep hurting you."

_What?_

Who was this man? Certainly not Itachi Uchiha. Itachi never said such things and he never had that awful gleam in his eye for torture and he never… Sakura was going to be sick. She held her stomach and leaned against the opposite wall, wishing she was anywhere but here. Still, for some ungodly reason, she couldn't look away. Her eyes watched each movement, each strike, each blood drop in pure agony and realization.

This was Itachi.

"What the fuck do-"

Itachi pulled the knife out and shoved it in again, again, again and again. Over and Over. His movements silencing Hidan instantly and making the man grimace and withdrawal with each painful stab and slice. Beneath his closes, his skin was slowly being torn to rags and ripped to shreds. Blood was now pooling around the two of them, never ending. After a while, Hidan's movements became minimal and even his sounds faded. Itachi continued to push that sharp edge into Hidan's front and sides, spilling the other's blood all down his own front and over his arms.

Sakura watched. She watched it all.

"Enough!"

A long, thick thread whipped out of nowhere and struck Itachi straight in the gut.

Itachi took the hit and was forced back down the hall a few feet, Hidan's limp unconscious body falling forward on its own and hitting the ground like a bag of coal. He landed in his own blood, making it splatter just far enough to reach Sakura's leg and stain her skin with more than just crimson.

Sakura's throat was dry.

"Who…" Itachi looked up defensively.

Kakuzu appeared from the other end of the dark hall, the long threads pulling back into his opened up cloak. When the vines disappeared into the man's chest, he covered himself and came up to stand before the scene, looking down at Hidan's cold form and then looking at Sakura who was now breathless and pale.

Last, he looked at Itachi.

"What a mess."

"He'll live." Itachi spat coldly.

"I wasn't talking about him…" Kakuzu looked at Sakura.

Itachi followed the man's gaze and froze upon what he saw. Sakura trembled violently, unable to move but dying to get away. She saw it all; the man who she'd placed above all others in respect had done something full of cruelty and hate. He was…a monster. Her nails scratched the wall behind her, leaving marks.

"Sakura-"

She flinched at his voice, blinking and looking away from him. She could _not_ look at him.

Itachi staid quiet, shoulders slumping slightly. He unlaced his fingers and the blade dropped to the ground as if it weighed 100 pounds, echoing throughout the long hallway eerily and ringing in Sakura's ears like a death sentence.

"This is my new partner," Kakuzu said as he reached down and grabbed Hidan back his arm. "He is loud and annoying…but he is hard to kill, if it's even possible."

Kakuzu lifted his partner by the arm and through his body over shoulder, not even slightly affected by the other's warm blood pouring on his chest and back. Kakuzu turned to Sakura, looking down at her calmly.

"…I've always thought that healers would have no place among men like us…" He said. Kakuzu shifted Hidan's body on his shoulder then started back down the hall. "What a useless woman."

Sakura could barely register the cold words, her mind too busy replaying everything she'd just witnessed.

Blood, it was everywhere. On her skin, on the floor around her, on the wall…everywhere. Blood spilt in cruelty and whim, not even a good reason to defend such actions. Her heart beat loud in her ear, and she felt like that was the only thing alive inside her right now. How could this have happened? How could Itachi have...

Itachi.

Sakura turned and faced him, eyes wide and unmoving. For the first time in a long time, Sakura felt like prey. Just waiting to be jumped.

"Sakura I didn't…I'm not…I…" Itachi mumbled, looking down at the floor. "…Are you ok?"

Ok? Is he serious?

"Take me back to the room." She said, her voice weak and sob-like. "Now. Take me back, please."

After a moment's hesitation, Itachi started walking and, after even longer hesitation and a shit load more caution, Sakura followed after him. She staid a few feet behind, listening to their footsteps in the emptiness. Itachi didn't turn back to look at her, didn't say anything more.

When they got back to their room, he held the door open for her and she went in, feeling too numb to even tremble anymore. Itachi closed the door behind them and took off his cloak and headband, stripping himself down to basic dress. Sakura staid in the corner of the room, watching him and holding herself. She'd never, in her whole life, seen someone torture another person without reason.

After cleaning off his arms of Hidan's blood, finally looking like the Itachi she knew, he turned to her and set his cool eyes on her form with softness. This, this was the Itachi she knew.

So, when was the other Itachi going to come out she wondered.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." He finally said, after a long time of them just staring at each other. "I didn't mean to scare you so much, I just...I just felt so angry with that man."

Sakura didn't really know what to say.

"It got really crazy and I won't let you experience that again, I swear."

"Crazy…" She stuttered, her hands sliding down her arms and forming fists. "They're crazy…"

"I know, but they are strong." Itachi dared to get closer to her, reaching his hand out to touch her arm. His skin was cold… "I swore to protect you from anything, and I won't-"

"They're crazy Itachi!" She yelled, pulling away from him sharply. "Those men, they're all crazy! Why are you here, why would you want to be around these people?"

Itachi looked taken aback by her outburst. "I, I have to be here Sakura. You know that."

"Why though?" Sakura pressed on, turning her fear into determined anger. "I just don't understand why you'd go through hell, killing all you loved, and then through yourself into even more hell. What reason could be good enough to keep you around all these horrible people?"

Itachi looked away gingerly. "I can't tell you that."

"You can never tell me anything!" She griped, actually turning and punching the wall fiercely.

"It's not like you're completely honest either." Itachi countered, surprising her. Itachi crossed his arms, looking too much like his own mother for comfort, and glared at her with cold eyes of hurt. "You never tell me anything Sakura, you're practically a stranger."

"Look who's talking!" She screamed, temper topping the charts. "Back there, you _were_ a stranger!"

This sent a long silence throughout the room, as they both felt the relapse of what Sakura had just said. She was right; Itachi was a stranger when he did such cruel things, he was far from the man she'd come to care about. Sakura looked at Itachi now and wondered how he got like this, easily hurting people and saying horrible things like it hardly mattered. Had it been when he killed his family? Or had he always been this way…?

"Who are you?" She whispered to the air, tears building up now. Sakura pushed her hands over her eyes, starting to sob embarrassingly. "I don't know what to believe anymore!"

"Sakura…" Itachi softened considerably, knowing he was the cause of her tears.

He drew close and started to reach out to hug her, but she visibly flinched and he froze. His arms dropped to his sides as the weight of the world pressed down on him. Sakura turned her back to him, crying and shivering like a kicked dog.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry." Itachi said finally. "I just want you to be happy with me…I don't mean for these things to happen. I just-"

"Get out." Her voice was so quiet but it knocked the wind out of him. Itachi stared at her back. "Please…Please just leave me alone. I can't do this right now…"

Itachi looked at her for a long while. Then he left.

* * *

The weather was really nice outside, which was rare for the Country of Rain.

Despite the nice air and the gentle breeze, Itachi felt very at war with himself. He didn't know what to do, Sakura was really upset but it's not like he can change anything. This is how it had to be. Itachi couldn't leave. Maybe he shouldn't have brought her here at all…

The way she looked at him…Itachi flinched, shutting his eyes in exhaustion.

"Uchiha, Itachi."

And it just keeps getting worse.

"What do you want, Orochimaru?" Itachi opened his eyes but didn't turn around to face the snake standing behind him.

They were on a long staircase leading up to the shine on the backside of the Akatsuki mountain base, hidden behind many trees and forest. Itachi looked down the stairs and considered just walking away, too tired to deal with this annoyance. Still, he didn't like Orochimaru at all and wouldn't shy from a fight with the man.

"I was just wondering about those special eyes of yours," Orochimaru said, his tone very loose and slithery, an obvious smirk in his talk. "They're very strong, I find myself jealous of their powers."

"What do you want?" Itachi sighed, annoyed beyond reason.

"Your eyes."

Itachi turned around sharply, glaring at Orochimaru who only smiled darkly in return. Disgusted and completely pissed off, Itachi started walking down the steps without word. Orochimaru was probably the craziest of the Akatsuki and Itachi didn't like him at all, and neither did Sakura so that was more reason to avoid the gross snake.

"I _want_ your eyes!" Orochimaru lashed out, raising his arm.

Twin snakes summoned out of his skin, stretching out at unimaginable speed at Itachi's back. They wrapped around the Uchiha's form and squeezed him too tightly but not hard enough to kill him. Their heads went straight for his neck and bit down on both sides, leaking thick poison into his flesh.

Orochimaru started to chuckle, feeling very sure of himself.

"You disgust me." Itachi's voice seemed to hover all around him.

Orochimaru faltered, looking around quickly. Itachi's form seemed to fade from its place inside his snakes' grasp, and then suddenly Orochimaru found himself wrapped up in his snakes' tight grip and their poison spreading into his body. He stared, violently shaking and confused beyond reason. The poison was ripping his bloodstream, tearing him apart internally.

"W-What is this…?" He hissed, trying feebly to get away.

Then, the world started to fade around him, like a dream. His snakes disappeared, the pain disappeared, the ground disappeared. Orochimaru found himself standing in a white background, nothing above him or below him or around him. Everyone was just…gone. Gone.

And then, all at once, with heavy weight, it all returned on top of him.

Orochimaru crumbled to the ground, breathing heavy in pants. His eyes widened, staring around him.

"My genjustu is unbeatable for the likes of you." Itachi said, he was still standing on the steps with his red eyes turned back to look at the crumbled man. "Do not give me reason to kill you, snake. Your blood is not mine to spill."

Itachi turned then and started back down the steps, away from Orochimaru.

Orochimaru bit his long tong, anger flaring. No one could beat him. He was stronger than everyone! He was scarier than everyone! Itachi should fear him!

"Uchiha!" Orochimaru lifted his arm again, and the whole thing took shape of a giant snake that whipped out towards Itachi.

In one swift, graceful movement Itachi pulled back his sleeve and pulled out a kunai. He threw it and the blade flashed through the air before slicing straight through the base of Orochimaru's long snake arm; cutting it off completely.

"Augh!" Orochimaru grabbed at his torn apart limb, his own blood seeping down in a steam of red. His long snake arm fell to the ground, limb and departed from his body. He cursed, the pain unbearable.

Itachi glared and left finally, not even turning back to see if Orochimaru would live or not.

After a short while, pain peeking to a horrid sting, Orochimaru got up and fled. He took his Akatsuki ring with him and left, tearing through the forest at top speed with his blood marking his trail. He hissed and swore Itachi's name, but promised himself that one day he would have the Uchiha's Sharingan.

Orochimaru never returned to Akatsuki again.

* * *

"Two meetings in one week," Sasori frowned. "We sure are busy this time of year huh?"

"This is very important." Leader sat in his chair at the back of the room, waiting for everyone to take their seats. It was nearly night time, the moon shining outside. Konan stood beside him in the back, just barely standing by the shadows. "It seems Orochimaru will not be returning."

There was a quiet murmur in the room.

Sasori narrowed his eyes, not liking where this was going.

"As such, he took his ring. This makes our job much harder. Therefore, it is vital we get his replacement and get Sasori a new partner."

"I can do my job alone." Sasori snapped, testy.

"You've yet to find anything about your target. Out of us all, save for Itachi, you are most known to the world. Your products are sold in every country, your name is still spoken of and your face is easily recognizable." Leader said, scoffing. "I will not have you going out without a partner."

Everyone looked at Sasori who frowned in annoyance.

"This is a waste of time." Sasori argued, "Finding another Akatsuki member so soon will be troublesome."

"Tobi could do it." Itachi said suddenly, gaining attention from those around him.

Tobi, for once, staid quiet. His mask hid his eyes that looked at Itachi in mild suspicion.

Leader disagreed. "Tobi is not fit for the target that was Orochimaru's."

"Finding members is hard. We shouldn't waste such time." Sasori repeated. "I can take care of myself."

"We've already found someone." Konan explained, silencing the red headed puppeteer. Her cool eyes never wavered. "We had a feeling Orochimaru was going to leave, so we planned ahead and found the perfect match for Sasori."

"Oh?" Sasori raised a brow, unimpressed.

"He's skilled in art, just as you are. He's young but very clever and strong," Konan said. "You two match each other very well, plus he's not very disagreeable. He's a, well, eager person. Always trying to prove he's stronger than other, very competitive."

"Sounds like a brat to me." Sasori commented.

"You will go get him." Leader said, dismissing Sasori's issues. "Take Kisame and Itachi with you."

"I'm sure I could get there and deal with this kid myself." Sasori scoffed.

"Take them with you." Leader said. Sasori didn't argue again.

Instead, Itachi spoke out. "I will not go, unless I can bring Sakura with me."

The whole room grew quiet, looking back and forth between Leader and the Uchiha. Both men seemed unyielding in their decisions. Konan looked at Leader and when she caught his eyes she gave him a small nod, which he took in good grace.

"Fine. But you two are not to be alone together." Leader instructed. He looked at Kisame. "Kisame, you keep close to Sakura. Do not let her out of your sights for a second."

Kisame grinned his toothy grin. "What a bother, watching over Itachi's cute little girlfriend. Fine, I will."

Itachi didn't say anything about it.

"So," Sasori started lazily, "Who is this brat partner of mine?"

"Deidara of the Hidden Rock." Konan answered.

Sasori smirked. "Deidara…I wonder what type of art he has."

(End)

I work at a grocery store, and I have one thing to say: Working after 9 at night is so weeeeird…

Today, as I was closing up the store, a bunch of teenage guys came in and one had, I kid you not, a giant Horse Mask on his head. It covered his whole head and was so realistic I had to do a double take. I swear, where do these characters come from?

Said Horse-Boy bought like five gallons of milk. I felt like asking him, "Are you sure you're not a cow?"

The things that make me smile.


	10. Old Enemies

Ahhh whenever I watch Naruto I just feel the urge to write for these stories.

It's so funny. I'll be in the middle of a fight scene and suddenly be all 'Pause it! Must. Write. Fanfiction!' It's ridiculous. Watching Naruto for me is dangerous too; because once I start I can't stop. I take long breaks between watching or reading it because I can't just stop and start whenever I want throughout the week. When Naruto captures my attention, I'm a goner. All my other anime is put on hold and I spend hours and hours pouring myself over Naruto.

Which is funny, because I don't really like Naruto the character. I think he's very annoying. I like the Akatsuki though, so I watch those fights over and over again.

Lately, though, I find myself skipping a lot of the dialog. I go straight to the fight scenes. When they have those fight scenes where they stop and talk ever now and then I find myself saying 'Shut up and kill each other already!'

Also, yay for 100 reviews! Thanks bunches, it made my month.

* * *

Getting to the Hidden Rock Village wouldn't take that long.

Sakura didn't really know why she was brought along, she'd thought Leader had bound her to stay in the base forever, but she didn't question it. She wanted to get out of that horrible hide out, where darkness lurks around every corner. Even though she was still pretty on edge with Itachi, she felt more comfortable being in his presence than not. This, though, was countered by the fact she was also in Sasori's grace.

"Nee Sakura, are we going to get a show from you today?" Sasori chuckled from inside his giant puppet, hidden away from her eyes but seeing everything. "Your temper is very entertaining."

"Leave her alone." Itachi snapped, stepping closer to her.

Sakura didn't know if she liked or hated the tone of his voice, on one hand it was nice knowing he was there for her but on the other it had a heavy tint that reminded her of the way he talked to Hidan. Thinking about it gave her the chills. Itachi glanced at her, realizing she was still rather hesitant to be around him and sighed.

Kisame just grinned in the back, watching them.

"I wonder what your teammate will be like," Kisame mused, entertained by the whole situation. "I can't imagine you spending all your time with some brat."

"I'll put him in his place if he is a brat." Sasori replied, uninterested. "Still, Konan and Leader say we're supposed to be a good pair so he must be pretty skilled to keep up with me."

"Hmm…but he's still a part of his village." Itachi commented, trying to distract himself from Sakura's upset feelings towards him. "All of us left our village before seeking Akatsuki out, will this boy really leave at the tip of a hat?"

"Who knows." Sasori said. "I don't care if he comes or not. This is a waste of time."

"You're not the least bit interested in your new partner?" Kisame smirked. "What if he's stronger than you?"

"…We'll see…" Sasori said dismissively.

Sakura listened and, despite hating Akatsuki, was rather amused by the fact that she knew more about Sasori's new partner than any of them at this point. She knew he was an artist, he was actually really strong, has a weird appreciation for bombs and that one day Sasuke will kill him. Sakura smiled to herself, liking the fact that she knew more about these guys than they did themselves.

Still, she'd never gotten close to Deidara himself and was a little curious.

* * *

They started up a long staircase, leading to the top of a rocky mountain where a big dojo stood.

Itachi stuck close to Sakura, standing directly between her and Sasori. Kisame stuck in the back, taking a little longer to climb the stairs with his giant sword weighing him down. Sakura walked easily, eager to meet this new Akatsuki member. The dojo was big, but it looked rather empty and was actually a ways off from the village.

When they got to the top, a giant explosion went off inside the dojo that made them all stop. The ground rumbled a little then settled.

"Interesting." Sasori muttered, breaking the silence.

Kisame went forward and pushed on the giant double doors of the dojo, forcing them open. They all went in, stepping into a giant open room that led to an even wider open courtyard in the middle of the dojo. In the center of the yard stood one man, long blond hair blowing behind him and giant craters of broken earth around him. His arms were outstretched with his hands facing outwards.

Sakura knew in one look, that was Deidara.

It took the others a moment though, since they'd never seen the bomber before.

"You, boy, are you Deidara of the Hidden Rock?" Sasori spoke out, calling to his future partner.

The blond looked over his shoulder at them, his baby blues shining in interest. Lowering his arms, he turned to them and cocked his head curiously. His long hair flowed easily, making Sakura jealous. "Un? Who are you four? What're you doing in my dojo?"

"We've come to speak to you," Itachi explained, "About joining our organization."

"Organization?" Deidara smirked, coming over to them. He drew into the room, looking like a curious kitten. Mischievous. "What organization?"

"Akatsuki." Sasori answered now.

"Mmm…I've heard of you lot." Deidara shrugged, looking rather disinterested. "I don't care about your plans and whatnot. I just want to improve my art so the world may stand in awe of its power. Your organization does not interest me."

"If you want to be known by others, than this organization is perfect for you." Kisame grinned.

"Infamy is not the same as fame." Deidara countered easily, "Leave. You've wasted your time."

Deidara started to turn away, but suddenly Sasori's long puppet-scorpion tail flew out in front of the blond and blocked his way. Deidara narrowed his eyes, looking back at the puppeteer in question. "We indeed wasted our time," Sasori said in annoyance, "But I won't go back empty handed. You will join us."

"You think you can force me?" Deidara smirked, turning back to face them. "You can't take me on."

Sakura had always thought Deidara was a bit stronger than the others, since he was able to get away from Kakashi-sensei and Naruto and other powerful ninja. In fact, she knew Deidara had given Sasuke a run for his money when they'd fought. This blond was no joke, she was sure, and Sakura wondered which of her company would face him.

"Brat. I will show you our strength." Sasori started forward, but Itachi held out his arm to block the red head's way. Sasori looked at him in anger and annoyance. "Move Uchiha."

"If you fight him, you will kill him." Itachi said dismissively, drawing his hand back. "I will take him."

Sakura felt her heart stop at this. She didn't want to see Itachi fight, not again. It was too…scary. Seeing the man she cared so much for, who she thought so highly of, unleashing horrid power on another was too much the first time. Sakura wouldn't be able to face it again, she knew. If she saw Itachi fight like he had with Hidan, Sakura didn't know if she'd ever be able to look at him the same way again…

"Uchiha?" Deidara's grin fell, his eyes focusing on Itachi. "…News around the world says all the Uchihas are dead…except for two. So, are you the monster who killed his own family; Itachi Uchiha?"

Itachi didn't answer; he only stepped forward in a fighting stance.

Deidara smirked at this. "Confident, aren't we? Fine. I will show you my true art!"

Deidara lifted his hand, palm up. They all watched as a shockingly real mouth moved on his skin, before spitting up a weird clay centipede into Deidara's hand. The mouth licked its own lips, giving a sickening grin at its work.

Sasori brightened at this. "So, this is your art? Interesting…"

"Prepare yourself!" Deidara yelled, grinning mad.

Sakura watched, alert, as the loud artist threw the clay centipede to the floor and laughed as it broke into two identical centipedes that were suddenly human size. Knowing Deidara from her own time, Sakura knew that those clay things would move and blow up when Deidara commanded them to. She was about to alert Itachi of this but then, suddenly, the centipedes turned and wrapped around Deidara's own body.

"W-What?" Sakura gasped.

"Take that, Uchiha!" Deidara laughed confidently.

What was going on here?

The centipedes wrapped around Deidara tightly, snaking up his body and holding him still in their hard grip. Yet, Deidara acted as if he'd won this battle and laughed like he was on top of the world. Sakura was very confused, and she looked at Itachi in question.

"He's in my genjutsu." Itachi said.

Sakura's eyes widened and she looked back at Deidara, who was getting squeezed to death. She knew, from years of training, genjutsu would trick the mind but not the body. Even if Deidara thought he was perfectly fine, when he comes around he'll be in great pain. Sakura didn't like genjutsu, it was the worst sneak attack. One you can't defend yourself against.

"You're going to kill him." Sakura snapped, frowning. "Release him."

"In a moment." Itachi muttered dismissively.

Sakura bit her lip, watching the centipedes squeeze their own creator who mindlessly smirked in mock-triumph. This wasn't right. Itachi knew he was the winner of this match, but he continued to toy with Deidara carelessly. Again, cruelty was showing from the Uchiha and it tore Sakura to watch.

"Let him go!" She screamed, restraining herself from punching Itachi through the wall.

Itachi turned and glared blood red eyes at her, a threatening look in his eyes. Sakura was shocked to be at the end of his cold stare, Itachi never looked at her like that. He never looked like…like…

Like a monster.

Sakura gasped, gave him a sour look and turned to rush out the door. If he was going to treat her like this, then Sakura wasn't going to stick around for long. She wasn't going to sit by and watch him turn into a monster before eating her heart out.

Itachi, shocked by Sakura's reaction and his own actions, turned off his Sharigan and went after her.

"Weren't you not to let her out of your sight?" Sasori looked at Kisame.

Kisame laughed darkly before starting to the door. "I'll leave the new kid to you then."

The genjutsu broke and Deidara faltered, the centipedes falling from around him but his body going limp after being nearly crushed by his own attack. His breaths came in pants, eyes widened in shock and confusion. Deidara looked up at Sasori, the only one left in the room. "W-What the hell…?"

"Itachi has a powerful genjutsu, that no one can break from." Sasori said, coming forth to the blond who crippled on the floor. "He is stronger than most of us, unbeatable really."

Deidara cursed. "I could beat him…I just need to train more…I will beat him one day…that damn Uchiha."

"You're the type to die young." Sasori sighed.

"I will kill that Uchiha." Deidara hissed hatefully.

"Will you join us then?" Sasori asked, bored. "What's the saying? 'Keep your enemies close'?"

There was a long pause.

"…I will go with you." Deidara stood on shaky legs, looking into his palm where a mouth twitched. "And one day, I will kill Itachi. My art will be stronger than his eyes, I swear."

Sasori smirked behind his puppet cover. He found that his new partner was very entertaining to watch. He wasn't that mature, but obviously more hardcore than other brats his age. Sasori liked the fire in the kid's eyes, the hatred for those who were stronger than himself and the way he set out to kill those who demined him. Sasori found Deidara to be, as Konan said, a good match for him. Perhaps, one day, the blond would be stronger than Itachi. If, and only if, that day were to come, Sasori noted to make Deidara one of his puppets. Deidara would make a good, sturdy, puppet.

"Welcome to Akatsuki." Sasori smirked.

* * *

"Sakura stop." Itachi demanded.

She did, stopping just above the stairs outside the dojo. Sakura turned and narrowed her eyes at him. She was angry and sad and didn't really know what to do. Before, her plan was to save Itachi but now she wondered if he was worth saving. Itachi was turning into the man she'd imagined him to be before coming here; a murderous monster. Sakura had really thought that he was different after getting to know him, his soft touch and gentle ways had convinced her that he was actually a kind man but this? Hurting others unnecessarily? Saying cruel things just for the hell of it? Sakura did not know this man, and she didn't want to.

"I'm sorry." He said, calmly. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"You don't mean to do a lot of things, but it keeps happening." Sakura said. "I don't understand, how can you be one of these awful men?"

"What?"

"You're turning into one of _them_ Itachi!"

"That's ridiculous."

"It's the truth. You're not how you were before; when we got here you were completely different. Before you were so kind, so good…now you're becoming more and more like Sasori and Hidan, saying evil things and doing damage that doesn't need to be done."

Itachi's frown eased slightly, his dark eyes softening. "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to be Itachi." Sakura mumbled, looking at the ground. "I don't want you to be Akatsuki."

There was a long, dark silence between them. Itachi watched Sakura, wondering why this was so troublesome. He didn't think he was changing, but it seemed Sakura did. Itachi didn't like the way Sakura flinched from his touch now a days, or how every time they were alone she was upset with him. Sakura was important to him because she was the last thing he had of the village he cared so much for, as well as the only woman who knew all his darker secrets but stayed with him anyway. There was something about Sakura that appeased his wounds and emotional scarring.

Itachi really wanted her to stay with him; he didn't want to be alone in all this hell.

"Oooh? The silent treatment eh?" Kisame appeared then, smirking wide.

Sakura frowned at him, as did Itachi.

"Don't blame me for your lover's quarrel." Kisame said, chuckling. "You heard Pein I'm 'not to let Sakura out of my sight' and all that."

Itachi looked at Sakura, and after a moment she started back inside with both men following her. Sakura felt very alone right now, alone with a bunch of murderous whack jobs.

* * *

"How much are you bringing?" Sasori snapped, pissy.

"I need to take everything to make my art." Deidara said dismissively. "You want me to come, un? Then this is what you have to put up with, I hope you're ready."

"Needy little child." Sasori pouted.

"Grumpy geezer."

"I'm not that old!" Sasori fumed. Deidara smirked.

"…They're like dogs, chasing each other's tails." Itachi frowned in annoyance.

"Will we ever leave this dry mountain?" Sakura sighed.

The four of them sat by as Deidara moved about his dojo, packing things of various sorts from ninja tools to art supplies. He packed scrolls and paintings, photos and lots and lots and lots of clay. Then he packed stuff to make more clay with. He packed some clothes, even when Sasori said he'd be given the Akatsuki uniform. The more he packed, the more Sakura wondered how the five of them were going to cross the two countries distance back to Akatsuki with it all.

"Ok…that's it." Deidara nodded in content.

"How in the world are we going to take all this?" Kisame frowned, his teeth flashing.

"It's not that much." Deidara blinked.

"Not that much?" Sakura snapped, beyond frustrated with all this shit. What with Sasori waiting to jump and kill her, Kisame sticking to her like glue, having to give Itachi the cold shoulder, Sakura was not about to put up with another insane weirdo and all his crap for the next two countries journey! "You can't take all this! It's too much shit!"

"What?" Deidara fumed, turning on her with anger. "My art is _not_ shit!"

"You don't need all this crap!" Sakura argued. "Leave some of it behind!"

"It's all important stuff!"

"That painting is not important, and neither are those clothes! Or that or that or this-"

"Stop that!"

Sakura went through Deidara's large pile of shit and pulled things out that were obviously not necessary. Starting with the clothes and ending with the countless art books and artistic work, she threw it all and Deidara hung over her shoulder like a hawk. He yelled and put up a big hissy fit, trying to catch all the stuff Sakura was throwing around.

"I said stop!"

Deidara reached out and grabbed Sakura's arm, yanking her back harshly.

"Sakura!" Itachi and Kisame got up to grab the two, rushing to her aid.

"Idiot!" Sakura pulled back her fist, pushing lots of stored up chakra behind it, and let it fly right into Deidara's chest.

With a loud _crash_, Deidara flew back and slammed into the wall opposite them. He hit with a thick smack, small cracks forming around his imprinted form and when he fell to the floor a body print was left in the stone wall. Deidara's body lay, unconscious, on the cold ground.

Itachi stared.

Kisame stared.

Sasori smirked. "One day, she will make a beautiful puppet."

* * *

Deidara felt a soft, white flutter on his chest.

It was like cool water on a raw burn, relief instantly filling his body. His chest, for some reason, felt heavy and sore but something was making it feel better. It was like someone was lifting two tons off his bare skin, replacing it with gentle feathers. Slowly Deidara opened his eyes, adjusting to the light in the unknown room he was in.

"W-Where am I?" He asked the air.

"In the Akatsuki main base. We brought you back."

He knew that voice. It was that awful woman who threw his stuff around!

His eyes cleared and he realized that Sakura was standing next to his laying form, her hands on his bare chest. Deidara blinked, confused. Then, looking at her, he remembered just how he got unconscious.

"You punched me!" He snapped, glaring. "I'll make you pay for that, woman!"

"Oh, yeah…sorry…I didn't mean to hurt you so badly." Sakura muttered, her eyes softening at him. She could never stay mad at an injured man. "I was just having a very bad day, I didn't mean to be so unkind."

Deidara was taken aback by her kind eyes and the gentle smile that she gave him. Slowly, his anger drained and he found an interest in this girl. She was very pretty, beautiful actually. Her hair, what a rare color and it gave her skin an almost rosy look. This girl was probably one of the more beautiful ones he'd seen in his life, and Deidara stared at her intently.

"I'm almost done healing you, it should feel better soon." Sakura gave a friendly smile, turning back to his chest.

Deidara watched as Sakura's small hands touched a giant, ugly bruise on his chest above his ribs. Deidara flinched from looking at it and couldn't believe this beautiful girl had done that damage to him. Then he marveled at the way her chakra lit like a halo over his wound, lifting away his pain like an angel. It was so beautiful, so serene….this girl…

She was art.

"Who are you?" Deidara whispered, catching her gorgeous green eyes.

"Sakura." She answered, rubbing his skin gently.

"Are you…in Akatsuki?" She didn't look like a power hungry murderer.

"No. It's more like I just heal them when they're hurt." Sakura explained with a sigh. "I wouldn't be here if I had the choice."

"You're an angel." Deidara reached out and captured her hands, catching her off guard. He looked into her eyes with appreciation. "Like art, you're beautiful."

"O-Oh, thank you." Sakura blushed, embarrassed by his words and how intently he stared at her.

She was really something, like art in human form. Deidara hardly ever felt this way about people, but since most of his time was spent in his dojo away from the village and the people who lived there; this was the first time he'd seen someone so different and unique. Her hair, her eyes, her skin, everything was out of the norm but Sakura made it look good. And her healing powers, he'd never known a medical ninja before, they amazed him.

"What're you doing?" Itachi snapped from the doorway.

Sakura squeaked and pulled her hands away from Deidara's hold, turning to Itachi with the blush still apparent on her face. Deidara blinked, looking quite confused.

"I'd just finished healing him." Sakura explained.

"…Let's go, Sakura." Itachi mumbled, his glare staying on Deidara's form.

"O-Ok." Sakura teetered over to him.

"Wait, I want to talk to you!" Deidara got up quickly, regretting it when his sore skin ached. "Sakura, stay with me."

Sakura blinked then cautiously looked at Itachi, finding him practically shooting fire out his ears. Before she could say anything, Itachi grabbed her hand and pulled her to him, wrapping her up in his Akatsuki cloak. Deidara gaped at them. Itachi smirked. "Sakura is my lover, Deidara." He said, holding Sakura close. "You'd be wise not to act so carefree with her."

Sakura's face was burning red.

"I-Itachi that's embarrassing…" Sakura blushed.

Itachi turned towards the door, taking her with him.

Ok, Deidara thought, that Uchiha has to go.

(End)

I really never understood what Naruto hoped to accomplish by chasing Sasuke.

Like, what's he going to do? Knock Sasuke out and bring him back to their village? Sasuke would just leave again. I mean, seriously Naruto? Stop being so selfish and let the boy do what he wants, it's none of your business. It's just so frustrating. I just wanna yell 'Get over it Naruto!' Seriously, he needs to move on. Sasuke is a stubborn guy, even if Naruto gives the most beautiful speech of his life (because really the guy gives at least two speeches per episode) and fights his heart out, Sasuke won't listen and he'll just do what he wants. I really have no idea what Naruto is hope to accomplish.

Sigh, Naruto is so annoying…

P.S. – I love Deidara more than life.


	11. Happenings

I am so fucking mad right now.

So my best friend Kelsey asked me to come wait with her at her girlfriend's apartment until her girlfriend got there to let her in, because it was late at night and she gets scared, and like a good friend I went and sat outside on her car with her for like 30 min. And then, right when her girlfriend gets there she tries to shoo me out the door. Like, hello? I just sat out here with your woman because you were too busy dicking around to come and let her in, and you're going to act like am I total nuisance and push me out like that?

I swear, with in the ten minutes I was in her apartment, Halle (evil girlfriend of Kelsey) asked "Are you staying?" and "When are you going?" at least five times each. Can you say rude?

What a disrespectful…Like, she knows I hate her but I still have the grace to be nice to her and not act like a total bitch every time I see her. I hardly know her so I'm not going to disrespect her like that.

* * *

"I'll be back tomorrow." Itachi said. "Don't get into trouble."

"Alright…" Sakura looked off into the distance.

They stood at the front door, letting cool air in. It was raining outside, and the weather seemed to match Sakura's mood. Her heart was really confused right now. Itachi was obviously changing into something much darker than he was. What could she do to stop it? And time was running out, she only had a week and half left in this time period. What would come of Itachi when she left?

"Goodbye." Hesitantly, cautiously, he put his hand against her cool cheek.

Sakura shivered, leaning into his touch. When he was gentle, she couldn't refuse him.

Slowly Itachi leaned in and pressed the lightest of kisses to her lips, and it was then that she noticed that they hadn't touched for a week at least, what with all their fights and the others interfering and him being gone. His kiss was so warm, so heavy in the smallest of touches, and it was addicting. She wanted to press into him, to be swallowed up in that moment, in his warmth.

"I'll make it better, Sakura." He whispered against her cheek, his black eyes boring into hers. "So don't leave me."

She smiled at this, because sometimes Itachi is just too adorable. "I'll be here waiting."

At that, he smirked and kissed her again with more gusto before pulling away and walking out into the rain where Kisame had been waiting patiently. Sakura watched them walk off, then closed the door.

* * *

Now, where was his little angel today?

Deidara looked in different rooms of the base to find his Sakura, but she was nowhere in sight. He knew that Itachi had left earlier than morning, thank god, and now the blond hoped to get some alone time with the hidden beauty of Akatsuki. Deidara would admit, he never expected to find such a gorgeous star in the home of Ninja's Most Wanted, but now that he had found her Deidara did not want to let her go. She was beautiful and graceful and she would be his.

"What're you doing?" Sasori asked when Deidara popped his head into the kitchen.

"I was looking for Sakura, have you seen her Danna?" Deidara asked.

Sasori smirked; he didn't really have any care for his new blond teammate, but Deidara showed him a sort of respect. It seemed that Deidara was all about art, and as such he saw Sasori as a superior in artistic ability, since Sasori had been doing art for a lot longer than the young blond. Sasori can be easily tempered, but Deidara didn't bug him as much as Orochimaru had and he thought the blond was rather amusing.

"She saw Itachi off earlier, I can't imagine where she is now." Sasori answered.

"Hmph Itachi…" Deidara pouted.

Sasori chuckled; really amusing this one is.

"Do not take Itachi lightly, Sakura is his." Sasori's smirk widened, "For now…"

Deidara looked at Sasori in question, and the redhead decided it was best to let his new roommate know who the top dog here was. Sasori wouldn't lose to anyone, what he wanted would be his and neither Itachi nor Deidara would stand in his way of getting Sakura to be his new puppet.

"Listen, Deidara." Sasori waved the blond in.

Deidara walked into the room and stood by the counter with Sasori, listening respectfully to his superior.

"Sakura is of interest to me. Her strength and medical abilities are far better than any I'd seen yet, even that of my own grandmother." Sasori explained, "And I want her to be mine. She will be a wonderful addition to my collection, so don't get too cozy with her. Alright?"

Deidara didn't say anything, just processed this new information before leaving the room. It seems that Deidara had more to worry about than just Itachi; Sasori was going to be a problem too. Though, it was obvious Sasori didn't want Sakura in the same way Itachi nor Deidara did; Sasori wanted her to be his weapon, to make her into his art. Deidara decided that he would have to protect his little angel from Sasori, for no one was going to take his beauty away.

Deidara opened the front door of the base, looking out. Then he spotted Sakura, at last!

"Sakura!" Deidara walked out and went to her.

It was raining a little, more like sprinkling. She was sitting under the closest tree to the base, and it was thick enough to cover them from the shower coming down above. The air was humid but smelled fresh, giving off some relaxing aura. In this light and bliss, Sakura looked just heavenly. Deidara wanted to paint her and sculpt her, make her into art. She was that beautiful.

She also looked a little sad.

"What's wrong?" Deidara sat next to her against the tree.

"Oh nothing, just my silly worries." Sakura gave a nervous laugh.

"You can tell me, ya know." He smiled big at her.

"Well, I'm just worried about Itachi."

Oh. Deidara frowned.

"I don't want him getting hurt and well, changing or anything."

"Changing?" Deidara questioned.

"Deidara…what do you do when the one you love starts to become a monster?" Sakura asked, in a whisper. She looked at the ground with unreadable eyes. "Should I just leave?"

Leave? Deidara didn't want that. He'd met few women in his life that he didn't kill, and Sakura was by far the most inspiring and beautiful. She was his muse, and artists don't let their muses leave them. He didn't really understand why she was so troubled, and he didn't like her referring to Itachi as the one she loves, but Deidara was determined to make her stay for as long as he could. She inspired him. Inspiration can't be found around any old corner.

Ok, time to say something totally wise and convincing.

"Sakura, even a monster has reasons for doing something. Itachi, well, he's got his reasons." Then, he held up his hand and a tiny clay bird came out of the mouth on his palm then flew around his fingers gracefully. "Like this art, you must see the beauty within him."

Not the deepest thing she'd ever heard but it was better than a number of Naruto's speeches and she took that as a sign to listen to him. Deidara seemed different from the rest; he wasn't motivated by hate or cruelty, but by passion and determination (though slightly misdirected). Sakura supposed that Deidara was just trying to tell her to be faithful, and to trust Itachi and to see the good inside him even if he is turning evil.

Everyone had some good in them.

And Sakura could never forget the kindness Itachi showed her.

"I guess that makes sense." She nodded, looking up at the sky.

"Un. I make lots of sense."

Sakura gave a giggle, looking much more happy than before. Deidara adored her smile. "Thank you, you're very kind."

Kind? Deidara laughed, no one called him 'kind' these days.

"Well, I guess we better get inside." She got up and smiled at the sky.

* * *

Sakura walked down the empty hallway, trying to find her room.

She didn't like this place. There were too many rooms, Sakura was always getting lost without Itachi there to take her around. She didn't like how dark it was in here either, made it all the easier to lose her way. She walked into another room, finding herself in the recreation area with the big window on the side of the mountain where she'd first met Tobi and Kakuzu, who she didn't see much of since then.

"Well, if it isn't my cute little lady?"

Shit. Hidan.

The albino got up from one of the couches, smirking in Sakura's direction rather flirtatiously. "Miss me, dear?" He had a huge three bladed scythe sitting at his side, looking creepy and threatening. Sakura took two steps back towards the door, "Where have you been?"

"Leave me alone." She snapped, turning to the door.

Hidan rushed over and grabbed her hand, yanking her far back from the door. Sakura turned to glare at him, finding his playful eyes staring back at her. Cocky bastard.

"Let go of me!"

Sakura threw a hard punch at him, hitting him directly in the side; breaking a few ribs easily. Hidan let out a loud groan, then a bark of laughter. "Ah that hurts~ What a feisty girl, I like that. Tell me, are you this rough in bed?"

"You're disgusting." Sakura pulled her hand away, forming two fists in his direction.

"Don't be so mean, babe." Hidan grinned. "Jashin will be mad at you."

"Hidan, what're you doing?"

They both recognized the voice instantly, but Sakura hadn't expected this. The Leader, who she'd never met in this time period or her own, came into the room slowly. The shadows seemed to follow him but when he came into the light, her breath hitched at how different he looked. Tall, with orange hair and weird piercings all over his body, and eyes that could kill. Sakura stared at him and felt alarm, this was the _Leader_ of Akatsuki standing in their mists. He was a wanted man for a reason, and Sakura wondered how many seconds it would take him to kill her. Probably less than 5.

"Fuck, Leader don't scare the crap outa me like that!" Hidan laughed it off.

Hidan talked big, but when Leader came closer the albino took two big steps away from Sakura and she noticed the way his hands twitched around the pole of his huge three bladed scythe. So, even this immortal bastard was threatened?

"Are you bugging her?" Leader asked, looking at Sakura. His eyes were very creepy but oddly calming too.

"Not at all!" Hidan laughed nervously. "I was just-"

"I thought you and Kakuzu were leaving today." Leader interrupted.

Hidan looked like he wanted to cuss, but he bit it back and went to the door. Now Sakura was alone with the most wanted man in all the nations, and she had no idea what to do. Was he going to scold her? Punish her? Lock her up? Maybe even kill her? Itachi had said that the Leader was going to protect Sakura, but she didn't trust the hands that lead Akatsuki.

"…I will walk you back to your room…"

Sakura blinked, what?

Leader turned and started towards the door, hesitantly she went after him. Best to do with the killer says, lest he murder her in her sleep. The hallway was empty, as usual, but the endless doors looked occupied as each had different locks and signs on them. Sakura wondered who else lived in this place.

"Are you finding your stay comfortable?" Leader asked, his back to her.

"Y-Yes." She mumbled.

"The others aren't giving you trouble?"

"Not at all."

"Sasori? Hidan? Tobi maybe?"

Sakura wasn't looking to make any enemies today. "No, thank you."

For a second, Leader glanced back at her. His eyes seemed to look straight through her, and she wondered what he could see inside her. When he looked away it was like a weight lifting off her shoulders, but she still felt as if he could see all her actions even from behind. Creepy guy, this Leader.

"Here we are." Leader said, stopping at her door. "It is late, get to bed. Itachi will be back when you wake up, I'm sure."

So accommodating, like the ultimate butler.

"Thank you, Leader." She stood in front of the door and gave him a small bow in respect.

"Pein."

"W-What?" She blinked, looking up at him.

"My name is Pein, not Leader."

"O-Oh! I'm sorry, the others just refer to you as that so…"

"The others are under my leadership, you are just our guest." He looked down at her. "That said, don't hesitate to tell me if something is wrong or if you want anything."

There was a quiet moment.

Should she dare?

Why not? She'd be gone in a week anyway.

"I do want something." Sakura looked at Pein seriously, clenching her fists.

"?" Pein stared.

"I want you to let Itachi leave Akatsuki with me." Sakura said, strong and firm. Even to this powerful man, she would not waver. She's not that type of girl, she isn't weak. His terrifying gaze would not break her.

Pein watched her for a moment longer, then looked at the ground. His eyes looked so old and wise, it was clear he'd seen so much more than she ever would. To him, she was probably just a child. To her, he was nothing more than a wall in her way and Sakura was known for breaking walls down with her bare fists. Even if she's out matched 1000 to 1, Sakura will not back down.

"That is not my choice to make." He said carefully.

What?

"But you're the leader!" Sakura snapped, getting testy.

Pein looked at her, slightly amused by her temper.

"I am. But why this is, is not your problem." He turned to walk away, calling to her over his shoulder. "That said; you are my guest, but be careful not to turn into a threat."

As Pein walked away, Sakura thought back to what he'd just said. He was the Leader, so he makes all the decisions right? What did he mean it wasn't his choice if Itachi staid or not? If Leader wasn't really the holder of all the cards, then who was?

Just _who_ had all the power in Akatsuki?

(End)

-Continuing Opening Author's Note because I'm too Angry to stop ranting-

Who does stupid, rude Halle think she is?

She's always pushing me out the door and keeping Kelsey away, not letting me or another of Kelsey's friend come over to their apartment to see her. And whenever Kelsey and I hang out Halle calls her like every hour to ask when Kelsey's going to come back, as if she has a curfew. I swear, Halle is worse than an overbearing parent.

And then she gets all grumpy whenever I'm around. Like, Kelsey will drag me to visit Halle at her work, and I go because Kelsey is my best friend, and Halle will get all moody and pissy with me. Then she'll call Kelsey over to complain that she shouldn't bring friends to her work place. What a bitch.

I mean, come on, I'm her best friend. I've been with Kelsey for three years and we know everything about each other, more than you'll ever know about her, and you think you can just keep me out? Stupid, rude, disrespectful…do people have no values anymore?! What happen to the good ol' days when you were respectful to others and didn't act like a total Nazi-hateful-dictator-Rude-Lesbian-Bitch?

AUGH! Ok, I need to stop…thank you for reading…that stupid, annoying, hateful….I can't even begin! AUGH! AUGH~


	12. Interruptions

Disclaimers are beyond stupid.

I got a review for this story saying that I should get one, and I was very insulted by it. If you know me, you know I get insulted by few things; and those few things are really stupid to other people but important to me.

Disclaimers insult me. Why? Because I find it insulting that I have to be informed that someone does not own the characters of a story I am reading. No shit you don't own them. If you did, you wouldn't be writing on this site about them, you would just produce it. When I see a disclaimer I think "I'm not stupid, I know you don't own this' and as such I get very annoyed with them.

So, I don't do disclaimers. Because I think that you, my readers, are smart enough to assume that I don't own these characters. At least I hope you are. I love my readers and I will not put disclaimers on here to distract them, because I think all my readers are smart and if something insults me then I am not going to push it on them.

Disclaimers are very…I guess they're a pet peeve of mine. I hate obvious things being said at me when there are so many other smart and interesting things to read.

* * *

There is a loud banging on the door.

Sakura wakes abruptly, jumping out of bed and into a firm stance as all ninja do when they are suddenly awoken. She realizes that it's just someone knocking on her and Itachi's bedroom door, so she carefully goes to it and opens it with one fist behind her back just in case. Surprisingly, it is Kakuzu who has come to fetch her and she only wonders what the man wants.

"You're needed," He says, green eyes looming in the darkness of the hall. "It's urgent."

Hesitantly, Sakura turns to put on her shoes. "What is it?"

"Itachi and Kisame have returned," Kakuzu explains, "They are rather roughed up."

At this, her heart stops. Itachi is hurt?

* * *

The moment Kakuzu opens the door to the infirmary; Sakura burst in and goes straight to the Uchiha who is lying on a stretcher with large wounds all over his body, blood dripping to the floor.

"Are you ok?!" She asks, alarmed by his state.

"Calm down." Itachi whispers gently, touching her hand that is pressed to his cheek. His skin is very cold, and she slowly seeps chakra into him and he lets out a relaxed sigh at this relief. His dark eyes look at her calmly, warmly, and his thumb brushes across her hand. "I'm fine…please stop crying…"

Sakura didn't even realize she was until he said it, and she quickly drags her other hand across her eyes in a fit of embarrassed relief. Itachi is alive, he's ok…

"What happened?" She asks, moving her hand down to the rather large gash on his arm, patching it up slowly. "Does it hurt badly?"

"It's nothing." Itachi breathes.

Sakura looks at him and feels her heart rest at ease, knowing he's safe. Itachi has come to be something very important to her in this short time and she can't help but want to protect him. In her mind, he is the strongest ninja she'd ever know; its nerve wrecking to see him so hurt. This worries her. As she heals him, she wishes she could take away all his pain and all his strife, but that is not possible and it hurts her to see him so troubled.

"I'm glad you're ok." Sakura says, green eyes softening with her smile.

Itachi gives a tired smile in return, "Hn…I won't be killed off so easily."

"I hope not." She gives a little laugh at this, because sometimes Itachi can be such a weirdo.

"Sakura," He draws her attention with his serious tone. "You can take care of me later; right now Kisame is very hurt…"

At this, Sakura turns and realizes there is another presence in the room. Kisame sits on the opposite wall, unconscious with his giant demon sword holding him up. He looks just as beat up as Itachi, but from his ragged breathing and twitching limbs its obvious there is more internal damage. Looking to Itachi one more time, she walks over to the limp body that is at least three times her size. Kisame doesn't even flinch when she touches his shoulder gently, though his eyes open just a bit.

"Can you stand?" She asks in a whisper.

Kisame answers by slowly pressing up against the wall, one hand balancing himself on the giant fish sword, and lifts himself into a rough stance. His knees are shaking and shoulders swaying. Just as he is about to fall, Sakura reaches out and takes his arm. She holds him upright with her strength and carefully takes him over to the stretcher beside Itachi's.

Kisame lays on the stretcher with a loud groan, his sharp teeth flaring in aggravation.

"You're going to be ok." Sakura says to him, putting her hands on his large chest.

Kisame opens his eyes, looking at the small child who touches him with feathery fingers.

"I'll take care of you." Sakura coos.

And for whatever reason, Kisame believes she will and falls asleep again.

* * *

When he wakes, she's there.

"Are you ok?" Sakura asks, looking deep into his eyes. "Can you see clearly?"

Everything has the slightest fuzz to it, but Kisame does not mind this. He can see through water, ink, darkness and extreme light with his sharp shark eyes; this was nothing. "It's fine."

Sakura nods and turns back to his chest. She's been working on it all the while he's been sleeping. Kisame finds that the harsh pain in his stomach and guts has reduced to a mild aching and soreness, and the blood has been cleaned from his skin along with the poisons that wounded him. Sakura's hands are moving over his bare chest lightly, hardly touching it with the tips of her fingers. After a few moments, she presses her hands into a particularly sore area and spreads chakra into him.

Kisame groans, then relaxes as the soreness lifts. "You're very skilled."

"There was a lot of damage inside you, and it took forever just to clear up your lungs." Sakura explains, moving her hands around his chest again, "Can you breath properly?"

Kisame takes some air in, and Sakura seeps chakra into the spots that twitch and tighten. It's like she has ex-ray eyes that can see into his body, she just knows where to go. With one hand still on his chest, the other goes to his arm and starts to heal the deep cuts and scrapes there. What a good multitasked.

"Where is Itachi?" He asks, looking around the room.

"He's resting, healing." She answers, "I wrapped him up and gave him medicine. You are in more dire need, so Itachi will have to sleep off most of his cuts."

"Hmm…"

"What happened?" She asks, nonchalant.

"I can't tell you that."

Sakura sighs, pouting slightly. "Yeah, yeah I know. Itachi can't tell me stuff either."

Kisame chuckles at this, because he finds Sakura adorable and there are hardly any adorable people in this giant base that amuse him so. She turns her attention to his legs, which are damaged due to carrying his heavy weight all the way back to the base with injuries. She carefully cuts the pant off his legs and gets to work on cleaning the skin there before healing the wounds.

"It must've been pretty bad, for both of you to come back so hurt…" Sakura mumbles.

There is a tone in her voice that interests him. A worry. It would be understandable for her to be worried about Itachi, but she also has this look in her eyes that gives him the feeling that she's worried for him as well. This isn't a far off assumption on his part, because Sakura worries about all her patients that suffer horrible pain and when their wounds heal and they go off to battle again, she can't help but worry if they'll return worse than the last time and if she'll be able to fix them again.

Kisame finds her kindness very endearing, because he likes honest people. This world is full of lies and cruelty, but every now and again you find a person who just wants to help others and today Kisame has found such a person. Maybe Sakura wants to kill him and the rest of the Akatsuki and maybe she's from some no good lying town that had to backstab to get on top, but right now he can see in her eyes pure honesty and it shines brighter than the rest.

"You're Itachi's lover, yes?" Kisame inquires.

Sakura is taken aback by this, as she doesn't usually get such personal questions when she's busy healing. With a blush, she replies, "I suppose so."

"You must be," He says, "All Itachi seems to care about is you."

"I'm sure I'm not the only thing." She thinks of Sasuke, who Itachi left alive and with the protection of the Hokage. This makes her smile.

"Well, you better be his lover." Kisame jokes, "If any of these idiots think you're not, they'll jump you in a second."

Sakura blinks, then breaks into a big grin because Kisame is very honest and, in fact, the other 'idiots' already do jump her all the time even if she is with Itachi. "I know what you mean!"

Kisame looks at her big grin, teeth shining and eyes beaming. It gives him a fond memory.

"Your smile reminds me of Suigetsu, that funny little lad." Kisame laughs at this.

Sakura does not know who Suigetsu is nor if this is a compliment, but she smiles anyway. Even though Kisame is a huge murderer who could kill her in a second, right now he's depending on her to heal him and that gives her the warm feeling she always gets when she's being useful.

Kisame starts to cough hoarsely.

"Shh, stop talking." Sakura woos, pushing down on the area above his lungs. "You're still hurt."

"Mm…when will I be better?" He asks.

"Well, if you sleep good tonight and I do some more work in the morning then you should be up by noon." She looks relieved by this and he does too. "You have a lot of chakra; it makes it easy to heal you."

"Mm? Stealing my chakra, eh?" Kisame teases.

"Only a little, I promise." Sakura looks down at him easily, not fearing away.

Kisame rests easy in her hands, because something about her gives him a more trusting view. Perhaps it's the fact that, even though she's a nice person and a good shinobi, Sakura is still helping him even though he's a murderous monster. It's nice to know some people will help anyone in pain.

* * *

Itachi wakes when she comes in, and smiles warmly at her.

Sakura smiles back, because seeing Itachi so vulnerable is kind of the cutest thing she's ever witnessed. He lies on the bed with bandages wrapping his arms and legs, nothing too serious. She sits beside him, pressing her hands to his wounds and healing them slowly, Itachi sighs in contempt.

"…You're low on chakra…" He says.

"Mm, Kisame took a lot out of me but he's getting better now." Sakura replies, "Now I can help you."

They sit for a while, her healing him and him watching her. It's calm and peacefully and reminds her of the peace she found living with Itachi and his family before the massacre. Itachi isn't that man anymore though, she knew, he was slowly turning into something much darker and evil. Sakura wondered if she could still love him as a monster.

His hand took hold of hers and she looked at him.

"I know you're worried." Itachi says, "But it's going to be ok."

Obviously, Itachi could read minds.

"I know that it seems like I'm changing to you, but you have to understand that I can't be like this in front of the other Akatsuki." He explains, and his hand feels so warm that it comforts her into listening to him. "I cannot be how I am with you in front of them."

"I understand." Sakura nods, taking his hand in both of hers. "I just don't want you to turn into a monster, Itachi…"

There is a pause.

Slowly, Itachi rises to sit up next to her. He takes his hand back and presses it to her cheek, holding her gaze in his and softly stroking her skin with his thumb. Sakura blushes, as she hasn't been this close to him in a few days. "Sakura…I can never be a monster, not when you're here to save me."

Her eyes widen at this and her cheeks darken more.

"As long as you're here, I will be fine."

Itachi pulls her close and kisses her mouth, spreading warmth into her. Sakura feels a tickle in her stomach that pleasantly nudges her into wrapping her arms around him and kissing back, because there are few times in her life when Sakura has felt completely wanted and needed by another person. Only this time it's different, because she wants and needs Itachi took.

His kisses deepen, as his hands move to her back. Slowly, Itachi lies back on the bed, pulling Sakura on top of him and holding her pressed up against his form. A heat starts to build between them, a fire that only wants to burn harder. Sakura lets out a hot gasp as Itachi starts to kiss at her neck line and she holds onto his shoulders tightly, feeling her thoughts slow into happy mush inside her brain.

"I need you, Sakura." He whispers against her skin, his hands sliding down her back sensually.

The way he says it makes her sound as important as air or water, something he cannot live without. Sakura wonders when she became so important to him, but the way his eyes look when they meet hers throw all doubts she could have about him out the window. His words lock into her memory forever, and his kisses print themselves directly on her heart.

He presses a firm kiss to the spot below her ear, drawing a moan from her as he nips and sucks at the area there. Sakura writhes against him, drawing a friction out that makes his body moves against hers in response.

"I-Itachi…" Sakura blushes as his kisses draw lower to her shoulder, leaving another mark there.

His hands slowly slide under her shirt, over the soft flesh of her sides and back, rubbing small circles into her skin. Sakura starts to fidget impatiently, tugging at his shirt and trying to get it off but not wanting to remove herself from atop his body. Itachi gives a small smile at this, and hold her up with one hand while pulling the offending article of clothing off with the other. Sakura presses back into him, his skin hot beneath her and she traces her hands along his shoulder lines and chest gently.

Itachi gives an approving sound as she touches him, and his hands come up her sides to touch something even softer on her chest. Sakura gasps and presses her face into his neck, as his hands start to rub at her sensitive skin and Itachi's breathing picks up upon seeing her reaction to his movements. Sakura can barely contain herself as his hands touch where no other has, and her lower body starts to press into his before pulling away and pressing in again. Itachi groans as she grinds against him, lifting his lower area to meet her wild actions.

"Sakura…I can't…" Itachi moves to kiss her again, his hands moving to lift her shirt in a fit of heat. Sakura lets out a loud moan as their skin touches, the warmth between them growing hotter and hotter. Itachi draw his hands down her back again, into the slip of her waistband and presses his hands firmly into her bare hips, pulling her flush against him.

Sakura moans again, moving to kiss him. She holds his shoulders tight as he starts to move her body against his, and gasps into their kiss as a sinfully good feeling overcomes her. And suddenly, all she wants to do is rip his clothes off.

"More, please~" She moans as his hands dip down deeper into the front of her shorts.

Itachi kisses her neck some more, loving how she reacts to him. "You're so hot Sakura…"

"It's because of you, dummy." She scolds in a whisper, her head too high in the clouds to even process thoughts beyond how amazing his hands feel and how hot his skin is and how good Itachi was making her feel. Sakura wants to make him feel good too, she wants to feel him deep insider her and she wants him to burn in pleasure because of her.

Sakura presses onto her knees, balancing weight on one hand while the other moves down to his pant line and-

_BAM! _

The bedroom door burst open, slamming against the wall. "Sakura come quick its-"

Deidara stares with big eyes, his mouth shutting tight.

Sakura glances over her shoulder and freezes at the sight of him, shocked. "D-D-Deidara?!"

The next part is a blur for her.

Just as Deidara's cheeks tinted in pink, Itachi flips Sakura over, yanking the bed covers over her half naked form and blocking the blonde's view of her. Sakura looks quite shaken up, clinging to the covers and blushing in embarrassment. Itachi smiles at her, kissing her mouth softly before sitting back and looking at the intruder with red hot eyes.

"Someone better be dying." Itachi snaps, glaring.

It takes a moment for Deidara to recall why he came in the first place, "Uh…Kisame started to cough up a lot of blood, Kakuzu said to get Sakura…"

"O-Oh ok!" Sakura mumbles, getting up with the covers still wrapped around her.

The boys watch as she grabs her shirt and goes into the bathroom to dress, then they look at each other sharply. Itachi's frown deepens and Deidara glares at him with no hatred, because that damn Uchiha was touching Deidara's angel again and it was just so frustrating and-

"You can leave now." Itachi says, crossing his arms.

Deidara lets out a very annoyed grunt, "One day I'm gonna kill you, Uchiha."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." Itachi smirks.

Deidara growls, slamming their bedroom door shut so hard it nearly falls off the hinges. Damn fucking Uchiha!

(End)

You know what else annoys me that other writers on this site do?

Translator's Notes. I HATE when the author doesn't have those.

I'll read a super good story, and then see a line or word that's not in English and I'll think 'oh, they're being creative! Let's see what that means…' then I'll scroll down and there will be no fucking translator's notes and I'll go on a rampage. Because now I have to go Google Translate that line by myself and get really annoyed with the story all together.

I know it's not that big of a deal, but I think it's just common curtsy for a writer to translate none-English (or whatever language the rest of the story is in) at the end for the readers.

Especially when it's a Hetalia: Axis Powers fanfiction. That just _pisses_ me off. Because they're each different countries so it's expected for somewhere in the story to be none-English and when I don't see Translator Notes for that shit I get so mad. _So mad_.

Fucking lazy writers. Damn straight.

Also, don't you think Kisame would be the _perfect_ big brother? I do…I'm very fond of him.


	13. New Rivals

School has been super busy, since it just started.

I'm tired all the time and I feel really over worked. I have one AP class this year and I have no idea how other people can tackle multiple AP courses, it's crazy. In the back of my mind, AP English is always there. I'll be talking about random stuff or hanging out with friends or at work but I'll always be thinking of AP English and looking over my calendar about it.

I'm going to quit work soon so I'm hoping that will take off some of the stress. Like, I'm not falling behind or anything but it's just like being on alert at all times. It's crazy. Like a constant head ache.

This chapter is really short, and I'm sorry about that, but with everything going on right now you're just going to have to let me have a little space to breath. I hope no one minds.

* * *

Kisame coughs a little, swallowing the medicine Sakura forces against his mouth.

The icy liquid goes down his throat like cold flames, then into his stomach like heavy ice, but afterwards he feels much better. Lying back on the stretcher in the infirmary, Kisame gives a relaxed sigh. "Thanks, Sakura."

"Does anything else hurt?" She asks.

"Not right now."

"Alright, I'm going back then." Sakura smiles at him, going to the door. "Feel better."

So it's more than a little weird that she's helping Akatsuki bad guys, but you can't blame her! How can Sakura turn away from a person in need? She's not one to hold grudges, and sure it's easy to say you'll never help murderers before you get to know them but now that Sakura had spent more than a little time with these inane people, she finds it hard to just turn them away like she would've back in her village.

Still, the issue remains at hand; Itachi needs to leave Akatsuki before she returns back to her own time in five days. Worry creeps on her, because really she hasn't done much about this problem. She knows as much as she did when she first got to Akatsuki; nothing. So far, Itachi wouldn't tell her anything and anyone else either keeps their mouths shut or teases her until she feels like punching them.

"What is Sakura thinking about?"

It was Tobi, popping up out of nowhere like usual.

"Just things." She answers, not really interested in the foolish man.

"Mm, Tobi wants to talk to Sakura about some things~" Tobi says, doing a little twirl. "Is that ok?"

"Oh, I guess."

"Great! Follow Tobi~"

He skips off down the hall and she follows all the way to Tobi's room which is higher up the mountain. The room is really dark, but there are tall candles of all sizes spread about. In a word, creepy. Not the sort of bedroom Sakura had expected a guy like Tobi to have, but after being in this Akatsuki base for two weeks it was getting hard to surprise her.

"Is something wrong?" Sakura asks, thinking maybe Tobi had some medical questions.

"No, nothing like that." Tobi says, taking Sakura's arm and pushing her to sit at the table in the middle of the room. "I just wanted to ask you some things about Itachi."

"What about him?" She noted how Tobi sounded much more serious now, no longer speaking in third person.

"You would do anything to protect Itachi, right Sakura?"

"Of course."

"And to protect someone, you have to be strong right?"

"Yes." What's he getting at?

Tobi stood close to her now, waving his hand about dramatically. "Well, I know you're not the strongest person here Sakura, but you have great potential. I'd like to offer you a chance to get stronger, to learn how to protect the one you love and to have the power to."

This was starting to sound like the pitch Orochimaru used to give Sasuke about 'power' and that set Sakura off, because anything remotely pertaining to that snake had to be bad. Still, it's hard to picture Tobi the "good boy" doing anything cruel to her. Then again, he is in Akatsuki…

"What's in it for you?" Sakura asks after a while. "Why would you help me?"

Tobi laughs at this, and it chills her spine.

"So smart, you are." Tobi says, "Let's learn to help each other. I could make you stronger and in return, you will help me, oh I donno, get closer to Itachi?"

Now Sakura is on full alert, and her body tenses on edge.

"…What do you want with Itachi?"

Tobi laughs again, giving a small twirl. "Now, now; it's nothing bad. Itachi is a strong man, and I am not that strong. I just want to make friends with the right people, you know? In this base, in this organization, you can be killed at any time by the least likely person. I have no companions here; it would be easy to kill me off. I just want to get on the strong guys' good sides, yeah?"

That actually makes a lot of sense. When in the tiger cage, make friends with the tigers. Still, Sakura didn't like Itachi getting close to any of the Akatsuki, good boys or not, and she's far from trusting any one of them.

Before she could voice her opinion, there was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Tobi whisks over and opens the door, "Oh, Konan!"

Sakura cranes her neck to see the only other woman of Akatsuki, who has her usual calm façade up and running. Konan comes into the room, looking from Sakura to Tobi but not giving anything away as to what might be going on inside her mind. "Leader would like to talk to you about some things. It's very important."

There's a hesitation, before Tobi nods enthusiastically. "Tobi understands! He will go right now~"

With that, and not even an explanation as to why Sakura is in his room, Tobi charges out and down the hall to god knows where. Sakura finds herself alone with Konan, who she knew and sees the least of. The older woman looks at Sakura calmly, her hands crossed in an almost peaceful position.

"I did not know you and Tobi knew each other well." She says, breaking silence.

"We don't, he just wanted to talk about some things." Things that Sakura really hopes Konan doesn't ask about.

There was another pause. Sakura wonders what Konan is thinking and what she'll do, because Sakura has never met someone so emotionless and unreadable. It's a little dazing, but she tries to keep her cool front up as Konan moves across to sit at the only other chair at the table. The candles flicker slightly in the darkness.

"Sakura, I think it's time I told you how things work around here." Konan says suddenly. "As it seems you won't be leaving anytime soon."

That's what you think. "Ok, tell me then."

"Here in Akatsuki, Pein is the Leader and I am the one who bids out his orders. That said, neither of us are the ones pulling the strings in this organization."

"Wha-"

"I'm not going to say more about it." Konan says dismissively, drawing Sakura to silence. "What you need to know is that I will always follow Pein, no matter what. What he says is what's important to me, and I'll do anything to help him. In that, he seems very fond of you."

It took a second for Sakura to process this, and when she did she didn't really understand. "What do you mean? I've only talked to him once."

"Pein has a deep interest in people, especially those who are…eccentric." Konan explains, cool as a cucumber. "I can tell he likes you, and though I don't know why, it is in his interest, and therefore mine as well, that you remain in the best being possible."

"I understand." Except not really.

"I want you to be careful with who you talk to in this organization." Konan says, standing up. Sakura stands as well and follows Konan to the exit. "Not everything is as it seems here."

* * *

"Can you stand right?" She asks.

"I'm fine." Itachi smiles at her.

They stand just outside the base just after a nice little shower. Sakura knows that Itachi needs to get some air, after being cooped up in their room all day healing, and stands loyally by his side as the Uchiha stretches his legs. Itachi looks at her, and takes her hand easily. Sakura blushes and draws close to him, feeling warm by his presence.

Itachi leans in to kiss her, drawing her into a-

"Will you two get a room, yeah? No one wants to see that." Deidara says, coming out the front door with a scowl on his face.

"No one wants to see your face either, but we have to put up with it." Itachi says in a snarky retort, Sakura bats his shoulder playfully.

Then Sasori comes out, not in his giant puppet yet, and smirks upon seeing Sakura. She, in turn, frowns at him and waits for whatever smart ass comment he has to say. "Why, Sakura, you're looking lovely today. Ready for my dissection and recreation yet?"

"Not in this life time, buddy." She gives him a look.

"Sometimes, I wonder what it would take to get you on my side." Sasori sighs in a mock dreamy way, "I mean, it can't be that hard, Itachi got you so easily."

Itachi just frowns, pulling Sakura closer to his side. She clings to him and glares at Sasori, but this upsets Deidara in turn. The blond glares at Itachi, wishing Sakura would go to him for protection instead of the annoying weasel but he doesn't say anything for fear of upsetting his disagreeable teammate. Sakura looks at Deidara then and gives a smile, because she actually likes the blond boy and not just because he reminds her of her best friend Ino. "What're you two doing out here?"

"We're leaving for a mission." Deidara answers, "It's going to be a long one. I won't see you for a while."

"Shame." Itachi smirks.

Sakura rolls her eyes and pulls away from Itachi, going over to Deidara and giving him a hug that catches all the men off guard. When she pulls back, a friendly smile graces her face. "Travel safely. Come home soon."

God, she's such an angel. Really, it should be illegal to be so cute.

With that thought, Deidara can no longer restrain himself. All the time he's been dealing with that stupid Uchiha hogging his muse, and now when the adorable sweetheart shows him some attention Deidara finds himself overwhelmed by her cuteness. So, without a care in the world, Deidara does the unexpected.

He leans in, grabs Sakura's shoulders and pulls her into a kiss-

"What do you think you're doing?!" Itachi snaps.

He grabs Sakura's arm and yanks her away from Deidara, who stumbles forward a bit at her disappearance. Itachi holds Sakura in his arms, glaring red Sharigan daggers at the blond with hot fury. Sakura, too shocked to think, just stares.

"Deidara!" Sasori hisses, equally pissed off as the Uchiha. "You brat, what the hell?"

Deidara looks at his partner, then at Itachi and last at Sakura. Then, he fumes in annoyance. "Sakura should be mine! You two are too insane to have her!"

Then, in a fit of anger, Deidara grabs Sakura's hand and pulls her away from Itachi like a rag doll. "Mine!"

This, of course, causes a volcano to erupt.

"Let go of her _right now_!" Itachi demands, ready to kill.

"You idiot...Sakura will be my puppet!" Sasori says, "Release her to me _this_ second!"

"No!" Deidara yells to the world, "Sakura is mine!"

'W-What's going on here?' Sakura thinks in alarm.

(End)

I've been waiting to have them all fight over her for like three weeks now.

I've been planning for the next chapter for, like, ever and a day. I just cannot wait for you to read it, because I think it's hilarious how they all want her for different reasons. Oh god, I can't even…

That said, I love Deidara. I love how he's driven by his emotions and doesn't care about pissing others off to get what he wants. I think it's so funny how he takes on all these super strong guys all the time that can obviously kick his ass, but he's just all "Come at me, bro!" It's so funny.

Thank you for reading, I hope for reviews.


	14. Never Yours

I have been waiting for this chapter for a very long time.

It's just…I can't even explain it. I loved writing this chapter because I think it's totally hilarious.

Speaking of hilarious; I have some pretty fucking funny reviewers. I just love the vocabulary you all use, 'totes' and 'lol-ing'? Haha. I use 'totes' all the time, but when I see it in writing the first thing I think of is 'tots' because I used to spell it like that (ya know, since I'm a crappy speller?).

Me: *writing* _That was tots awesome!_

Amber: *reads my note* *looks at me* Are you hungry or something?

Yeah…it was a very weird moment. Now, though, I use totes all the time.

*for you none-slang using people out there: Totes is pronounced 'toe-tss' and it's the abbreviation for 'totally'. Tots, on the other hand, are delicious little potato nuggets that are sinfully yummy.

* * *

Of all the things to happen at Akatsuki, this has to be the most immature…Honestly! Sakura just can't understand how this happened, how she got herself in this position, but before she can even voice her opinion, it seems the boys have started a Tug of War game. Oh, and Sakura is in the middle.

"Let go of her!" Deidara yells, pulling so hard on Sakura's arm it threatens to pop out.

Sasori and Itachi, who are holding her other arm, do not let up for a second.

"Neither of you monsters is good enough for Sakura!" The blond says, "All of you guys are bat shit crazy! Only _I _am normal enough to be with her."

Sakura starts to say-

"What are you saying, brat?" Sasori growls.

A long cord slips from under his cloak and wraps around Sakura's stomach, then in one tight tug; Sakura finds herself pulled against Sasori and out of the other's reach. She is so crushed against him, the air is knocked out of her.

"Both of you are weak! Falling for this girl with your pathetic _love_." Sasori says in disgust. Then, he touches Sakura's cheek fondly, like a doll. "No…love is for the weak…Sakura is not weak, she is fit to be the most amazing puppet; fit to be my perfect piece of art. I shall make her everlasting, and ever will she be in my possession…"

"WHAT?" All of them gape.

"You are _such_ a freak!" Deidara says flat out. "Like really, who thinks like that?"

"Awesome people." Sasori insists, smirking. "You should learn a two or thing from-"

**"Back off." **

Itachi suddenly appears between Sasori and Sakura, parting them in a violent stretch that involves yanking Sakura so hard from the puppet master her head back lashes. Then, he holds her more gently to him and faces the other two murderers with a fire in his eyes that looks about to jump at them. Sakura blinks, confuddled.

"Sakura is mine." Itachi snaps, voice low. "How dare you think of her in any way! Keep your hands off of her, you filthy little art rats."

"Art rats?!" Now both Sasori and Deidara look about to tag team on Itachi, who does not stand down.

"I'll make you pay for that, Uchiha." Sasori fumes, already pulling two scrolls out. "You die today, then Sakura will be my puppet!"

"You think you're better than me?!" Deidara laughs, holding out his hands. Each hand is spitting out big amounts of clay that start to form into birds on his palms. "I will kill you! Don't underestimate me, un!"

The giant clay birds that form lift off of Deidara's hands and take off towards Itachi in one fast whip. Itachi jumps up as the two birds crash into the side of Akatsuki Mountain, exploding in a huge gust of flames and wind that shakes the ground. Itachi, who has jumped up the side of the mountain and stands above the two artists, holds Sakura against him bridal-style and she finds herself dizzy from how fast he's moving.

"Hmph, give her back." A puppet appears out of one of the scrolls with two long, thick arms. It flies over to Itachi and, with one strong arm, shoves him away from Sakura which the other arm wraps around. Sakura finds herself, one again, crushed against puppet wood.

"Now _you_ give her to _me_, Danna!" Deidara grins.

Quick as a bird, Deidara rushes the puppet as it returns to Sasori and slams his hand firm on the puppet's wooden chest. Then Deidara jumps back and laughs.

Sasori sees a clay stamp stuck to his puppet, "Shit," and forces the puppet to throw Sakura away as Sasori does not want her damaged before he can play with her.

Deidara jumps up and catches Sakura just as the puppet explodes into a thousand pieces. "Mine! Ha!"

"Think again." Itachi appears right in front of Deidara.

Then, in a rather comical matter, the two start to fist fight. As they throw punches, they throw _Sakura_ up in the air. Yeah, it was that ridiculous.

As she comes back down, because Deidara had actually thrown her rather high, Itachi gives one last kick to Deidara's stomach and sends the blond flying. Then, he holds his arms out and Sakura lands in them roughly. Itachi smirks at the other two.

"Wow, I don't even need my Sharigan to face you idiots." Itachi smirks, chuckling to himself. "How pathetic you artists are."

"My art is all powerful!" Deidara snaps, getting back up. "I'll make you sorry Uchiha!"

"Do not insult my art!" Sasori says, equally as pissed as Deidara, "Who do you think you are, you uncultured brat!"

Now both of the artists are closing in from either side of Itachi, one from the left with a blade extending out of his puppet arm and the other with a giant clay owl ready to burst.

Itachi looks left, then right, and just when they are in arms reach…

Itachi jumps up, Sakura still in his arms.

Sasori and Deidara crash into each other, hard, and fall back on their asses. Itachi smirks from safety a few feet off. Those idiot artists!

"Brat!" Sasori snaps at Deidara.

"You ran into me too Danna!" Deidara snaps at Sasori.

"You two are so pathetic…" Itachi muses.

"Oh really?" Sasori gets up first, drawing another puppet from a scroll quickly.

"We'll see who's pathetic." Deidara gets up and opens his hand, exposing three smaller birds.

"Bring it on, idiots." Itachi closes his eyes for a second, then the Sharigan appears.

Sakura just stares.

Ok, someone is obviously going to die today.

Though, Sakura thinks it will be herself from how roughly the three of them are handling her. As they attack each other, they shove and push her away or grab and yank her from the other two. Throughout the whole thing, Sakura finds herself thrown, tugged, pressed, grasped, pulled, heaved, hauled and snatched by one of the three pissy murderers who are out for the kill.

"Come at me!" Deidara yells, crazed by anger. "I'll kill you both!"

The three of them start at it again, charging each other, but just when they are about to collide in the middle-

Two long arms grab Sasori's and Deidara's shoulders, holding them back against the wall of the mountain.

A giant fish sword is thrown in front of Itachi, forcing him to stop and jump back.

"What are you idiots doing now?" Kakuzu growls, his hands stretched out by threads and holding the two artists tight.

"Are you alright, Itachi?" Kisame asks, standing up next to his sword.

The three fighters look at Kisame and Kakuzu who have interrupted their match, silent but ready to jump at the first flinch from the other. Kakuzu looks thoroughly annoyed, as always, and in contrast Kisame looks highly amused by this. The two of them are bigger and have an air that demands respect, so no one tries to jump at them.

"What's going on here?!" Kakuzu demands.

After a minute, Itachi speaks to two artists against the wall. "Don't touch Sakura again or I really will kill you both, I swear it."

"As if you could!" Deidara cows, "And Sakura should be with me! Not a monster like you!"

"Don't talk about my new puppet with your filthy mouths." Sasori scoffs, "She is perfect for my art."

Kakuzu rolls his eyes in annoyance.

Kisame grins in interest, looking at the three of them. "Oh, so you're fighting over Sakura then?"

No one says anything.

Kisame lets out a laugh, then goes to Itachi and takes Sakura out of his arms. Itachi is so shocked by this action that he can't process it, so Kisame takes her up into his arms and sits her on his shoulder like a child. Sakura, still dizzy from being thrown around, feels faint from suddenly being elevated to such a height, and everyone goes chaotic at this.

"None of you are good enough for little Sakura." Kisame says, grinning, "She's too good for all of you."

"_What_?!" Everyone's jaws drop.

"Kisame put her down this second." Itachi demands.

"You wanna say that again fish face?!" Deidara snaps.

"Of all the pompous, arrogant, little…" Sasori grumbles.

"All of you shut up this second," Kakuzu says.

Everyone continues to fight, this time with words, and Sakura has just about had it. This is insane? Everyone is fighting over her like a toy, tossing her around and lifting her up like a doll. No one can treat her this way, and that's final!

"PUT ME DOWN!" Sakura screams.

Everyone stops, staring at her for a moment in silence.

"I said put me down!" Sakura snaps at Kisame.

Kisame, startled, gingerly takes Sakura off his shoulders and sets her on the ground. Everyone looks at her, waiting for whatever outburst is about to come. Oh, was she about to let them have it…

"I am NOT an object!" Sakura starts, building up a huff. "I don't belong to anyone and no one can tell me what to do! And if you have a problem with that, I swear to God I'll kick your ass to the fucking moon!"

Everyone looks at her, shell shocked.

Sakura doesn't waste another breath on them.

She turns, not even looking at Itachi or the others, and walks directly between them to the door of the base. All the boys step aside as she walks through, fire practically coming out of her ears, and no one moves closer to her. Those assholes, who do they think they are? Sakura could take all of them! She dares them to try anything cause if even one of them says something she'll kick-

"Sakura!" Hidan pops out the front door, startling her.

"H-Hidan?" She blinks, surprised.

"Sakura won't you just be mine already? Fuck, just let me have you damn it. I swear to Jashin you will be mine and the first thing I'm gonna do is fuck yo-"

CRACK!

Sakura grabs the nearest tree straight from the ground and whips Hidan upside the face with it, sending him flying and crashing through the forest.

Everyone stares.

"Humph!" She chucks the tree away and goes inside. Fuck yeah, bitches.

(End)

My friend Ashton signed my friend Amber's year book like this:

This school year was totes Nar.

And amber was all "Really? You abbreviated 'narly' in my yearbook? Classy."

Oh that Ashton. Ah I love the word totes. I totes use it all the time. I think, if Deidara were a teenager in modern day he would use slang a lot and I think totes would totes be his favorite word. Totes.

Yeah, I'm ridiculous with slang. People are often shocked to learn that I want to be an English teacher one day, and th


	15. Odds and Ends

I quit my job recently, because I wanted to enjoy my Senior Year of high school.

It's nice having a life again.

Though, I probably won't have as many interesting stories to tell now. When I worked, at a grocery store, a lot of funny stuff happened; especially during the night shift, because really weird people go to grocery stores at night. It kept life interesting. This school year is going good though, I'm getting a lot more sleep now that I don't have to hurry to work all the time. So stressful.

* * *

Sakura punches the wall, making a giant crack form.

Those jerks! Who do they think they are, claiming her like that? Since when did she become an object? So help her, if one of them even dares pull this shit again-

"Sakura?"

"What?!" She turns around, anger tipping the scale.

Itachi stands unaffected at the doorway, looking at her calmly. When she sees it's him, her temper eases slightly but there's still enough fire in her eyes to knock anyone out. Itachi comes in, closing the door to their bedroom and takes off his cloak before looking at her with worry.

"Are you alright?" He asks.

"No! Itachi, you can't treat me like I'm an object!" Sakura says, "I don't belong to anyone."

Itachi stares at her. "I just don't want anyone touching you."

"If they do, I can take care of it." Really, does he think she can't defend herself? This thought annoys her more. "I can handle anything those idiots can dish out. So stop worrying about me all the time."

"I worry because I care." It's just wrong how he says such emotional things with no emotion. Sometimes, Sakura could swear he's a robot. "I'm sorry, but I do."

"Well, if you're so sorry then just _stop_ worrying damn it!" Sakura snaps.

"But…I love you." Itachi says, looking down at the ground.

Sakura feels her heart stop for a second, caught completely off guard. She knows they care about each other a lot but…well, she just never expected him to say it so flat out. Still, in her heart she knows that she feels the same. Admitting this to herself is rather scary.

What's even scarier; she only has four more days in this time period.

Still determined to get Itachi out of Akatsuki before she leaves, Sakura tries to use this development to her advantage.

"If you love me, then leave with me." She says, going over to stand in front of him. Itachi's eyes widen at this request, so Sakura tries to ease him into agreeing. She takes his hands, holding them to her heart. "Please, I can't live here…Please leave with me, Itachi."

"I can't." He says, though his voice shakes. "I can't leave."

Sakura bristles. "Why not?"

"I can't tell you that."

Oh how she hates those words.

"Don't you trust me?" She frowns.

"Of course, but I need to keep you safe."

"I told you! I can take care of myself!"

Neither them waver in their decisions and thus they find themselves at a halt, each just daring the other to try and question their choices. Sakura's never been one to step down and when Itachi thinks he's right he doesn't back out either, so they don't really know where to go from here. An awkward silence hovers over them.

"…I have to go on a mission with Kisame today." Itachi says, pulling his hands away. "I'll be back later tonight."

Sakura sighs, looking at the ground. How frustrating.

Itachi looks at her for a moment, then presses his hands to her cheeks and brings her into a kiss. Taken by surprise, Sakura lets him kiss her and tries to relax despite how stuck they are with their decisions. When he pulls back, his hands drag down her neck and brush her shoulders with their warmth, serving to further chase the stress from her form. On his lips is a ghost of a smile.

"I love you." He says again.

Sakura feels herself blush, because she doesn't know anyone who would say such a thing with such calm. Despite herself, the girly girl that's always lived within her squeals and her heart quickens. Itachi Uchiha loves her!

"I l-love you, too." Her face is going to burst, it's so red.

His smile widens. Sometimes Sakura is just too cute. He kisses her again, and then goes to leave. "Be safe."

* * *

Ok. It's all Ok. So, she only has four days left in this time period. No big deal.

Except, well, Itachi just said he loves her and always says he won't turn into a monster if she's with him and, well, there's also the fact that she's hardly found out anything as to why the hell he's in Akatsuki. This thought makes her feel pretty useless, cause they've been here for a while and she hasn't done anything except get fawned over by insane murderers.

She just has to get Itachi out of Akatsuki before she goes back. She has to. Otherwise, this whole entire time traveling thing will have been for nothing. Sakura wishes she didn't have to go back so soon, if she had more time here then she's sure she could figure it all out.

Plus, she's not really eager to leave her new…lover…

How weird. Itachi is her lover now. She felt almost giddy thinking about it. Her whole life thus far had been centered on finding Sasuke's heart, but instead another Uchiha had given his to her. All her life she's wanted to fall in love, and now she has.

Yep. She's in love with one of the world's most wanted men! Nothing weird there.

"Sakura~" Tobi jumps into the lounging room where she's been sitting, staring out the large window and contemplating. He comes over and hops up and down. "What's wrong? You look sad. Is something wrong? What is it? Tell Tobi, Oh! Oh! Maybe Tobi can help!"

"It's nothing." She answers, smiling at him.

"Awww it's not nothing. Pretty girls don't make faces like that over nothing."

"Yes we do." She blushes.

"Ooooh I know what it is." Tobi gives a weird, girly giggle. "It has something to do with Itachi doesn't it?"

Her blush darkens.

Tobi laughs. "How cute! Itachi and Sakura sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage!"

"W-What?" She laughs, waving him off, "Oh don't be silly, hahaha~"

It's a little weird to say it but…sometimes Sakura feels like Tobi is very trustworthy. After all, he hasn't tried to make out with her or kill her or kidnap her or turn her into a puppet like all the other fuckers in this building. Plus, it was kinda hard to think bad of him when he was being so adorably childish.

"So, how are Sakura and Itachi? Not fighting anymore, I hope." He speaks more calmly now, sounding less like a child and more friendly.

"We're fine." She's still reluctant to trust him, because he _is_ an Akatsuki member after all.

Tobi can sense that there's a wall Sakura is keeping up, but he's anxious to find out more about her. What no one knows is that Tobi has known Itachi for a long time, and before he would've never guessed Itachi to bring a girl to Akatsuki with him. He'd always thought Itachi was alone in his endeavors, so he finds Sakura curious. He wants to know more about the girl who has captured Itachi's heart; maybe she can be useful to him.

He has to tear down these walls and gain her trust, but how…

"I'm going back for the night." Sakura says, getting up.

"Ah! I'll walk you!" He jumps up eagerly.

Sakura looks at him in question.

"Wouldn't want any of the other members jumping you when you're tired and Itachi isn't around to help you. Defenseless girls need to be looked after."

"I'm not defenseless." She snaps. Tobi flinches, realizing he'd gone in the wrong direction. He has to remember, Sakura is very testy and temperamental. Got to be more careful.

When they get back to the room, Sakura feels tired and wonders when Itachi will be back. He said he'd return tonight, so maybe she should wait for him.

She opens the door, looking inside, but stops dead when she sees who is waiting for her.

"Ah, my dear, I've been waiting for you." Orochimaru licks his lips.

That snake, he's here waiting. He sits on the edge of the bed, arms crossed and looking just as disgustingly evil as always. There is something different though, he has no legs. Instead, there is just a long, thick snake tail that makes up his bottom half; scaly and gross looking, Sakura cringes. His eyes are bright in the darkness, staring at her sickeningly and just waiting for her to make a move. Why is he here? Why would he come to her like this?

"I want you to join me," He says, his tail twitching. "Join me, work for me. I can make it worth your while."

"Get out!" Sakura screams, throwing the door open and getting in a fighting stance. "Leave or I'll kill you here and now."

Orochimaru chuckles, low and deep. Then he gets up on his tail, standing at an unimaginable height, and smiles at her. "You think you can kill me? My dear, you are so very cute. Just join me, I need your skillful healing powers…they're very intriguing. Why, you might even be better than my dear Kobuto, and I'm just itching to feel your skilled hands under my power."

He's disgusting. Utterly, totally, disgusting.

"Today, you die." She draws a fist.

Orochimaru sighs. "So, you insist on a fight? Fine. I'll just take you with me when I win, and you will not like being forced to use your healing hands by me. This could've been so much easier, my girl, but alas…"

On that word, hissed out quite defiantly, Orochimaru strikes. His long tail moves out towards her, and despite herself Sakura freezes. This snake, this monster, is the only person who has ever been able to scare her into a weak mess; ever since those chuunin exams, Sakura has never been able to get over her fear of him. He's a monster, a terrifying monster than makes her knees buckle; and now he's out to get her. He's going to touch her, to hit her and force her to work for him. There's nothing she can do, she's too stunned. Her breath hitches, he's about to grab her.

"Don't touch my Pretty Friend."

Tobi steps out from his spot in the hallway, coming up to stand in front of Sakura easily.

Orochimaru's eyes widen at this, and he tries to pull back quickly, but his tail is going too fast and it's too late.

Tobi looks at the tail, and in a second there are black flames engulfing it.

Orochimaru lets out a loud hiss and beats his tail against the floor, but the flames will not die. They spread up the length of his snake skin, burning the hard flesh and bone. Quickly, he sheds the skin and slips off his tail like pants and there are his legs, covered in slime and looking really weak. Orochimaru seems to still be recovering from injuries of some kind, and his legs look awfully fresh and shaky from being taken out of their protective cover.

Tobi speaks, loud and firm. "Don't touch Sakura. Ever."

"I did not think you of all people would lay such claims to that girl." Orochimaru scoffs, glaring. "The fact that you have such interests in her just makes me want her more. I will have her."

"Oh? Then, old friend, I'm sorry. I have to kill you." Tobi says.

Sakura and Orochimaru look shocked at this, but before anyone can say anything a weird small black hole forms just beside Orochimaru's head. It swirls, stretching out long arms and in a moment Orochimaru is being sucked in. He cries out and tries to pull away, but the strange portal only swirls harder and starts to take in large portions of his body.

"D-Damn you, Tobi!" Orochimaru screams.

Then, he's gone. His body is just…gone.

There's a moment of silence. Sakura can hear Tobi breathing hard, panting from his labours.

Then, in a second, Tobi jumps back and starts to dance?

"Ding Dong the witch is dead, the witch is dead," Tobi sings happily, "Ding Dong the witch is deeeeaaaad~"

Dead. Orochimaru is…dead?

Sakura stares in disbelief, stunned. She never really believed that Orochimaru could die, to her he's always been the devil lurking around; the only person in the world she honestly hates…and fears. Now, to see his slithering form lifeless in front of her, Sakura never thought this day would come.

"T-Tobi you-" She stutters, "Why did you do that?"

"Hmm?" Tobi stops to look at her, then quietly moves to touch her shoulder comfortingly. "I could not let him hurt you. I do not want anyone to hurt my friends."

A trust builds inside her, as it would for anyone who would kill Orochimaru. Anyone who can kill that snake obviously isn't evil, because he is the devil and now he is dead and she owes all that to Tobi. Without Orochimaru to ruin everything, Sakura feels more at ease about the future she has to return to.

"Tobi…thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me."

With that, Sakura wraps her arms around Tobi and makes a decision to trust him.

This, though, has to be the worst decision she's ever made.

(End)

Ding Dong Orochimaru is dead, Orochimaru is dead!

Yeah, I just had to kill him off. I have a big plan as to what it's going to be like when Sakura returns to the future, and Orochimaru has to die to make it all work. Plus, I really hate that guy and his stupid wannabe henchman Kobuto. Those guys are dicks, for realsies. I feel like Tobi is the only one who could kill Orochimaru so easily, cause he's just that much of a badass.

Go! Rejoice my readers, for the witch is dead!


	16. Years Difference

Thank you guys for all the sweet reviews, and I must say some of you are super funny. You should be comedians.

**_Answers to Questions: _**

**-How old are the characters? **_Sakura – 15, Itachi – 18_

**-How many more days till Sakura goes back? **_Four and counting. _

**-How many years did she go back? **_Five. _

* * *

There is a knock at the door.

Sakura goes to answer it, finding Zetsu on the other side. She shivers, because he's such a creeper. "Yes?"

"Leader wants to see you." Zetsu says, gold eyes staring all big at her.

With that he turns and goes down the hall, stopping and gesturing for her to follow. Sakura lets him take her to a part of the base way deep in the mountain where she'd never been in before; it's all humid and earthy; some plants actually growing out of the walls. She wonders what Pein could want, but isn't too nervous since he hasn't done anything weird to her so far. Plus, Itachi is returning in a few hours.

"In here…" Zetsu says, looking back at her.

She sidesteps him and goes through the big door, coming into a totally different world on the other side.

There are different sky lights leading the sun into the room, where it brings life to the white room. Sakura realizes that the walls are not painted white, but covered in paper. In fact, pretty much everything looks to be made of or covered in paper. Pein sits, at the white desk, looking out the closest skylight.

"Come here." He says, barely glancing at her.

Sakura goes over, and just when she reaches the desk a thousand papers tear off the walls and come together to form a strange chair before her. Hesitantly, she goes to sit in it and finds the chair to be stable and hard despite being paper.

"…Orochimaru is dead?"

She is surprised. "Yes, he is."

"I doubt it." Pein turns his seat to face her, eyes dark. "Orochimaru has a knack for reappearing. I understand that you wish for him to be dead though."

"Who wouldn't want him dead?" Sakura frowns, looking away. Deep down, she had guessed he was still alive. Still, she has hope he isn't.

Pein looks at her for a moment. "You are interesting."

"Oh?" She replies.

"Mm. All the Akatsuki seem taken with you, myself included." He leans forward, that eerie stare of his boring into her soul. "I want to tell you my plan, Sakura."

"Your…plan?"

"Or rather, the plan for Akatsuki. Our goal."

Sakura sits still, alarmed. She waits for him to continue.

"Wouldn't it be nice if everyone in the world understood each other?" He has this whimsical expression on, as if he's somewhere else from here; somewhere nice. Sakura frowns, wondering how this was tying into Akatsuki's goal. She'd always assumed that Akatuski's goal was just to fuck shit up, but the way Pein is talking… "In a world where everyone knew each other's pain, where we all could understand each other from a common ground.

"Sakura, do you know why we hurt each other?" He looks at her, "It's because we do not understand each other. Wars, suffering, lies; we're all motivated to use them because we can't understand the people we're hurting. We don't know their lives, their hearts, what they've been through. When we hurt each other, it's because we don't see eye to eye yes?"

"I suppose so." Sakura tries to connect these dots. "You could say that."

"Well, in a world where we all understand each other there would be no need for war or suffering. We could all live peacefully, right?"

She doesn't answer.

"I want to create that world, and the only way to do it is to make everyone feel the same pain. If everyone feels pain that is equal, we find common understanding and in that a perfect world will be formed."

He doesn't say anything more.

Sakura frowns, outraged. "What kind of world is that?!"

"You disagree?" Pein looks at her in interest, truly valuing her input. What says this girl, who has captured all his comrades' attentions, about the plan he has formed?

"You can't just hurt everyone, that's wrong!" Sakura exclaims, rising from her seat. "No one would want to live in a world like that."

"But it is for the good of all people, we will all be happy in the end."

"No. We won't. We'll all be sad and hurt and regretting life. That is no way to live." How could anyone think this is a good idea? It's ludicrous!

Pein just stares at her, waiting.

Sakura backs away, baffled that someone who claims to want peace can think such things. "If even one person has to die for there to be peace, than there is no peace."

At this, his eyes widen.

Before he says anything, Sakura walks out the white room and shuts the door hard behind her. Pein stares at it for a moment, thinking over what she's just said. Peace…no peace…pain…But there can only be peace if there is pain right? You can't just be handed happiness without working for it. Curious. What is the life of one person compared to that of a thousand? Should that one person matter, if he dies for the right purpose?

Hmm. Something to think about.

A bunch of papers flutter off the walls and furniture, pulling together in the middle of the room and holding in a single form. Konan's body takes shape, and as the last paper folds into the flower atop her head, her blue eyes open with a flicker of intensity.

"She's interesting." Konan says, walking over to Pein's side.

"Do you agree with her?" He asks, looking at his oldest friend.

"Do you?" She counters.

Pein sighs, closing his eyes. He leans back in his chair gently. "I wonder if I do…"

* * *

Itachi gets home pretty late, which bothers Sakura because she has such a short amount of time here and wants to spend as much of it with him as possible.

So, right when he opens the door to their room, Sakura tackles him in a giant hug of super sweet love. Itachi stumbles, giving a smirk at this sudden affection, and hugs her back. Ah, this warmth; Sakura never grows tired of it.

"I missed you." She says into his neck.

"I left, like, seven hours ago." Itachi muses.

He lifts her up in his arms, drawing her into the room and shutting the door behind them. Going over to the bed, he drops down on it with her underneath him, trapped in his arms. Sakura moves to kiss him, feeling very affectionate all of a sudden. Itachi picks up on this and kisses her back, enjoying the feel of her supple body entwined in his. Oh how he loves her, this girl who suddenly came into his life and filled it with light when it was in the shadows.

"What happened while I was gone?" He asks once pulling away, lying on his side with her pressed close. "Any trouble?"

At this, she becomes more somber. "Orochimaru came here."

"What?" He frowns.

"But Tobi came and saved me." Sakura says quickly, smiling. "I think he might've killed Orochimaru, maybe; but Pein doesn't think so."

"Tobi?" Itachi narrows his eyes. "Wait…Pein?"

"The Leader."

"You call him Pein?"

"He told me to." She explains carelessly, because it doesn't matter what she calls him; he's still a crazy weirdo with a peace-pain complex. Sakura tightens her hold of Itachi's shirt, nuzzling into his shoulder. "Do you think…Orochimaru is still alive?"

Itachi softens, because he knows Sakura (for whatever reason) really hates that snake. "It could be, I wouldn't be surprised. Then again, Tobi is very…clever."

Tobi? Sakura pictures the childish man dancing around, giggling like a girl. "He's silly. I like him."

Itachi stiffens his hands tense on her back. Sakura looks up at him in question, to which he just shrugs and kisses her again. "I'm glad you're ok…I don't know what I'd do without you."

Now it's her turn to tense up. Thinking about her time limit in this past, Sakura becomes nervous. It hurts a lot to think that soon she won't be here anymore, and that she'll be gone from Itachi's side. She tries to think of how it will be back in the future, but doesn't dwell on it much. Whatever happens in the future can't be changed now, so she only worries about the 'leaving Itachi' part.

Or, more like, the 'Leaving Itachi in Akatsuki' part.

Slowly, Sakura sits up. She looks down at Itachi who curiously returns her stare. "Y-You love me right?"

Itachi smiles warmly at her, reaching out to touch her knee. "I do."

"Well, if you love me then I think you should trust me and…tell me some things." She keeps eye contact even though she wants to look away really bad.

His smile falls, and he sits up to face her head on. Itachi looks at her seriously. "What sort of things?"

"Things about…Akatsuki." Sakura answers quietly. "And why you're in it."

"Sakura, you know I can't tell you that." Itachi says. "I trust you, but I want to keep you safe."

"What if…What if you were sure nothing would happen to me?" She says nonchalantly, "If I could swear that nothing could happen to me?"

"How can you be so sure?"

"I can't tell you that." She says flatly.

"Oh?" He looks at her mockingly. "So, the shoe is on the other foot yeah?"

"You have to trust me." Sakura takes his hand, holding it tight. She looks deep into his eyes. "I know that nothing will happen to me if you tell me the truth. I promise. You have to believe me."

After all, in four days she won't even be here. And even if Akatsuki looks for her, they won't find her for at least five years when she returns to the future. Even then, how would they find her? All they know is that she's a medical ninja. They don't even have a last name to go on. Sakura's sure that nothing Itachi could possible tell her would affect her well-being, because soon she'll disappear. This both relieves and dismays her.

Itachi takes a moment to consider this. He is, now and in the future, a cautious man.

Still, he does love her; love can change a man.

"What…exactly…do you want to know?" He asks slowly.

Sakura considers this a victory. She looks at him eagerly. "Why are you in Akatuski? Why don't you just leave?"

Itachi looks around the room, as if searching for a spy. When he speaks, it's in hushed tone. "I cannot leave. If I am in Akatuski, they will not hurt Konoha. That village is very important to me."

Sakura didn't expect this. This really changes the game, because she wants the village to be protected too. Then again, she knows that Akatsuki will be after Naruto in the future and she doubts that anything Itachi does will stop them from going to the village eventually to retrieve him. Even if Itachi stays with them, they are destined to go to Konoha eventually.

"Do you really think they'll stay away?" She asks. "What if they really need something there?"

"Nothing is for certain, but there is less of a chance they will go there if I'm with them." Itachi answers.

Fair enough. "Why don't…why don't you just…ya know, kill them? The Akatuski I mean."

Itachi frowns, because he's already considered this option many times. "I cannot kill them all. Even if I were to take out half, there is one man I am sure I cannot kill."

"Who?" Sakura asks. "Pein?"

Itachi wonders if he should answer, because this is the part he'd really worried about. The look in Sakura's eyes says that she won't let him get out of it, her determination clear. Taking a breath, he decides to tell her. "It's-"

There's a knock at the door, loud and clear.

Itachi lets out a sigh of relief, getting up to answer it. He finds Pein on the other side. This sets him on edge; had Pein heard what they were talking about?

"I need Sakura." He says. Itachi looks at her, and she comes to the door. When they go into the hall, Pein stops Itachi. "Just Sakura."

Itachi narrows his eyes, but Sakura touches his hand softly, giving him a warm smile. "Thank you, for talking to me about it."

So he lets her go, with those words in his heart. He really hopes nothing bad comes from telling her all that.

* * *

"Tobi needs you." Pein said, opening the door to Tobi's room.

The two step in, and Sakura sees that all the candles in Tobi's room are still flickering away. Tobi sits at the table, looking very fidgety. Pein shuts the door, locking it, and they go over. He sits in the chair opposite Tobi, and Sakura goes over to examine her patient. He doesn't seen hurt physically, so she wonders what's wrong.

"Sakura…you must never speak of what you are about to see." Tobi says. All the childish humor is gone from his voice, replaced by a dark gruffness that sends shivers down her spine. "If you do…I'll make you regret it."

Sakura takes a breath, looking to Pein who just stares emotionlessly.

"What's wrong?" She finally asks.

Tobi waits a moment, then reaches both hands up and starts taking off his mask. Sakura's eyes widen in surprise, was he going to show her his face?

Once the mask is off and on the table, he looks up at her and she realizes that he's showing her much more than his face. His eyes-

The Sharigan.

"You- You're an Uchiha!" Sakura whispers in a gasp, covering her mouth with both hands.

"Hold your tongue." Tobi warns, his flaming red eyes glaring at her. "If you ever say a word of this I _will _kill you."

Sakura is very shocked. She had formed a trust in Tobi from him 'killing' Orochimaru, but this is too much. She realizes that this secret he is showing her goes beyond anything she would ever expect to learn. Another Uchiha…all this time…

"Why are you showing me this?" She asks, stunned.

"I'm in pain." Tobi snickers, reaching up to cover one eye. "These eyes are a gift and a curse. They bring immense pain to their holder…eventually I will go blind, just as every Uchiha does from extensive use of his Sharigan."

"At this rate, Tobi will be blind far too soon." Pein speaks up, looking at the man across from him. "You must do everything you can to repair his eyes, even if just a little bit."

Sakura looks at Tobi again, finding his cold eyes staring at her calculatingly. Slowly, she goes over to stand beside him and reaches one hand out to-

Tobi grabs her hand hard, squeezing it. She gasps, looking at him.

His bloody eyes bore into hers. "I warn you, if you damage my sight…"

"Right." Sakura nods nervously, "I'll be careful."

Tobi waits a moment, then releases her hand. Flexing, Sakura gently places it over his left eye; letting chakra flow into his skin, she tries to feel around for all the breaks and tears in his socket and arteries. As she searches and measures, Tobi lets out a very audible sigh of relief. Her chakra takes off a lot of the pain that has been pressing onto him for the past years, and he easily relaxes at the relief.

"Thank you, Sakura." Tobi says, his tone lighter than before. "I'm glad I can trust you."

Sakura reaches her other hand to his other eye, flowing more chakra into his head. Tobi breathes evenly. "Sure thing."

Pein watches Sakura in interest, and wonders how and if he should protect his new friend from the very evil she seems to have found trust in. He narrows his eyes at Tobi, glaring.

(End)

Does anyone else think Flame Princess and Fin are totally amazing together?

I think Princess Bubblegum needs to go die in a hole. Flame Princess is totally my new favorite Adventure Time character, because she's just so cool! I mean, fire! Hello! How much more of a badass can you be? Plus, I like that she's made of fire. That's a pretty unique concept. Princess Bubblegum needs to get off their shit and go be alone forever, I'm just sayin.

Thank you for reading. You're reviews are truly the best gifts.


	17. New Information

Three days left until Sakura goes back to her own time!

Ah, I'm so excited to show you all the ideas I've got for her 'return'. Oh god, half of you are going to love me and the other half are gonna think I'm beyond stupid but it's going to be great! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and keep a very open mind for the upcoming ones.

Oh gosh I really can't wait!

* * *

Pein walks Sakura out of Tobi's room, shutting the door tight behind them. When they're a bit down the hall, he looks at her seriously. "You should take his words to heart."

"Oh?" She blinks.

"Tobi is not someone you should double cross," Pein says, "He'll get even."

With that, he leaves her alone. Sakura wonders around, wondering what to do with this new information she's gotten. Does Itachi know? He has to. Then, did everyone in Akatuski know? Sakura wonders who to talk to about this, who has the most information. Definitely not Deidara or Hidan, they're both super new members. Kakuzu wouldn't tell her anything and she doesn't think Kisame would know, as she's never seen him and Tobi in the same room even once. Pein would probably tell her…but she doesn't really trust him, what with his 'Pain-Peace' complex. Konan wouldn't be any more reliable than Pein would…

So who could she ask?

"Well, if it isn't my little puppet."

A long cord wraps around her waist, pulling her back against a hard wooden chest. Sasori wraps one arm around her and with the other he holds a small knife to her cheek, pressing it against her soft skin. His smirk is malicious. "Now you're just asking for it; walking around here in front of my room."

"Get off of me." Sakura grabs his wooden arm and yanks it clean off, throwing it down the hall. She pushes off him and stands in a fighting position. "Do that again and I'll end you."

"Oh? You sound so confident." His smirk widens. "What makes you think you can?"

Now it's Sakura's turn to smirk, because she knows more about Sasori than probably half of Akatsuki. After all, she did play a huge role in his death.

"I think I know where to hit." She taps her chest, where she knows he has his chakra capsule on his own.

At this, Sasori's grin falls and his glare becomes icy. He seems to contemplate her for a moment, then draws a new arm out of his cloak and gets in a more firm stance. "…You know things, about this organization…How do you know so much? Itachi couldn't possibly have told you all this and you barely step out of your room. Where are you getting all this information?"

And then it dawns on her; Sasori is the one with the most info in Akatuski. She vaguely remembers him saying he has spies everywhere; hell, he even had Kabuto as a spy on Orochimaru for a good long time. If she wants to learn anything, it's Sasori who she has to talk to…even if she hates his guts.

Time to play smart.

"I'll answer you, if you answer me." Sakura says.

Sasori smirks again. "Oh? We're playing that game? How do you know I'm telling the truth?"

"How do you know I am?"

"Fair enough." He pushes the door to his room open. "Come inside and we'll talk."

Sasori's room looks just as she thought it would; like a puppet museum. There are wooden parts and bodies stacked all around, papers and puppet designs hanging on the walls, tall stacks of books and long pages of notes. Different weapons also hang around, waiting to be attached to their puppet masters. It's a very cluttered room, with a big bed sitting square in the middle.

Sasori goes to the desk, sitting on its edge. He looks at her seriously. "Ask."

"How much…do you know about Tobi?" Does he know Tobi's an Uchiha?

Sasori seems surprised at this; he didn't think anyone cared about that foolish idiot. "Tobi is a strange man. His powers are unknown for the most part, but it seems he is very weak in strength. Though, he is very, very hard to kill. His defense jutsu is…unbeatable."

"What do you mean?"

"It's almost like every attack phases through him, but it's hard for him to throw his own punches. So, in a way, he's strong but weak."

"I see…" She wonders if this has anything to do with his eye problems. It's clear Sasori doesn't know Tobi is an Uchiha. Sakura looks at him expectantly. "Your turn."

"How much do you know about me?" Sasori asks curiously. "We'll start there."

"I know how you work, how strong you are, your history and-"She pauses.

Sasori raises an eyebrow. "And?"

Should she say it? Fuck it. He probably won't believe her anyway. "And your future. How you're going to die."

He frowns at her. "Oh really? And you questioned _my_ honesty?"

"Believe what you want." Sakura doesn't owe him any explanation.

There is a pause. Sasori just stares at her for a moment. "Just out of curiosity, not that I believe you, how is it you think I shall die?"

Now Sakura questions if she should answer at all. This answer could very well hurt a lot of people in the future, even herself. She thinks this over and over while Sasori waits for an answer. Sakura supposes that if Sasori ever did get out of line, she could take him down. She already knows all his moves and could easily hunt him and kill him in the future. She's not afraid of him at all.

"A very strong puppet master will kill you." Sakura says carefully.

"Hm…do I know this person?" He asks.

She's starting to feel like a fortune teller. Creepy. "Yes, very well."

"Interesting." Sasori smirks. "I do wonder what makes you so sure of these things and how you know so much, but you wouldn't tell me the truth even if I threatened your life. I can see that much. Anything else you need to know?"

"Who is keeping Itachi in Akatsuki?" Sakura asks clearly.

This he had expected. Sasori smiles at her darkly, as he so love the passion in her eyes. How that passion can kill. She'll make the most beautiful puppet one day, oh how he wants her. To please his future toy, and partially to fuck with her, Sasori tells her the cold truth that no one expected to hear. His eyes gleam mischievously.

"Tobi."

Sakura's eyes widen in shock. "T-Tobi?!"

"Yes. Tobi." Sasori nods, getting up and going to her. He laughs and touches her cheek. "You seem surprised my little puppet. Didn't think silly baby Tobi was a threat? Oh how wrong you are. He's the one pulling the strings in this organization, the one keeping us all here."

"You all?" Sakura frowns, pulling away from his touch. Her stomach tightens. "W-What do you mean?"

"Oh sure some of us are here of free will." Sasori waves his hand dismissively, bored with this topic. "Like Kakuzu and Zetsu, but the rest of us have been tricked into joining this deal. Tobi's methods of manipulation can drive people insane, and he only needs to pull some strings to make us dance. Truly the perfect puppet master, one who controls things without even moving."

"But Pein is the leader." She doesn't like where this is going.

"True, but he obeys Tobi." Now Sasori looks beyond annoyed, almost angry. "That brat…he controls us all and keeps us here. If I could, I would kill him. We all would."

"Then why don't you?" Sakura asks. "You're all so strong, together you could-"

"No. We can't."

"But-"

"We can't! Get out!" Sasori yells, glaring at her hotly. Sakura steps back from him, shaken up by this new information. "Get out now. I don't want to talk about this ever again."

After a moment, she does leave. Outside Sasori's room, she thinks this all over. It's shocking to know that Tobi is the one causing all her problems, what with how foolish he is. For a while, she thought he was more trustworthy than the rest of Akatsuki but now it's clear he's the epitome of evil. He must be very strong and clever; to be able to control the world's most wanted bad guys all at once.

No matter, Tobi has to go. That way Itachi can be free.

But…Sakura knows she can't defeat him herself. She's not _that_ strong.

So, who could defeat him?

* * *

"No fucking way." Hidan snaps, glaring.

"But why?" Sakura frowns. "I thought you were un-killable, what happened to that huh?"

They're sitting outside the base under a big tree. It's wet as always outside and the rain falls around them calmly. Hidan has a weird set up by the tree where a strange circle with a triangle is traced out on the ground in blood. There's also a dead body nearby, but Sakura tires to ignore it and get Hidan on her side.

"It wouldn't work." He says, pulling a long black pointed stick from his cloak. "I'm un-killable, but he's untouchable. We'd just go back and forth forever."

Damn. She was so sure Hidan could stand up to Tobi.

"Are you sure?" She presses the issue. "If you tried hard enough-"

"What the fuck did I just say bitch?" Hidan snaps. Then, a long smirk comes to his face. He steps close and wraps an arm around her, the black blade pressing her into his chest. He grabs her cheek with the other hand and licks it playfully. "Though, you can try to change my mind."

-_SMACK_-

"Well, looks like Hidan's no good." Sakura sighs, walking back to the base.

Hidan tries to pull his head out of the giant tree trunk. "Fucking bitch! Damn it Augh!"

* * *

"Tobi?" Deidara frowns. "Why him?"

"It's complicated." Obviously Deidara doesn't know anything about anything. "I just want you to try and take him out, and you're so strong…"

"That I am." He jokes, poking her cheek sweetly. "But Tobi is unbeatable."

She was afraid he'd say that.

Deidara grabs a huge chuck of clay, smashing it into the bigger form he's been working on all day. His room is nearly as dirty as Sasori's, but instead of puppet materials cluttering the room its clay and art supplies. The bed is pressed into the far corner of the room; in the middle is a huge work station where Deidara's current masterpiece is taking shape. Sakura sits on the bed idly, weighing her options.

"But if you can't beat him who can?" Sakura asks.

"Why are you so concerned with this?" He questions, looking at her in interest. "Did he do something to you?"

"It's not like that."

"Well, it's best if you just stay away from him." A light blush takes his cheeks, he looks away to hide it from her. "I don't want you to get hurt or something."

* * *

"Kakuzu-"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"I just want to-"

He stops in the hall, turning to look down at her. His eyes sparkle darkly in the shadows, green with annoyance. A few tentacles slink out from his cloak and mask, twisting aggressively.

Sakura shuts her mouth tight.

_"**No**."_

"R-Right…Sorry." She turns on her heel and walks away quickly.

* * *

Ok. Next is Kisame. He's really strong and stuff, so maybe-

A gust of paper flies around her quickly, trapping her inside a mini tornado. Sakura panics and tries to jump out of it, but the papers swirl so fast that she's literally lifted off the ground. The papers move her through the halls, up the Akatuski Mountain and into Pein's room where they sufficiently drop her in the center of the room.

As she gets up, the papers fly over to Pein's side of the desk and take the shape of Konan.

"We need to talk." Pein says.

"Oh really?" Sakura huffs, annoyed at being manhandled by paper.

"We hear you're asking some of the members about confronting Tobi." Konan says, looking super neutral with her lack of emotion. "We strongly advise that you stop."

"I can't." Sakura says firmly. "I have to find someone, anyone, who can stand up to Tobi."

"Why?" Pein asks.

Sakura pauses, "…Because then Itachi can leave this awful place…"

Konan's eyes widen slightly and she looks at Pein who returns her stare. They seem to have some silent conversation of which Sakura is not included. She hopes they're not planning on warning Tobi about this, or maybe even killing her for trying to defeat one of their members. What if they try to hurt Itachi too?

"Sakura, I thought believed in not killing people for peace." Pein says, finally looking at her. His stare is very intense as he waits to digest everything that she is going to say, this girl who opposes his plans and dreams.

"Tobi is controlling all of you, that's not peace." Sakura answers carefully. "It's only fake."

"So, people can't live peacefully in a controlled world?"

"Not with this kind of control."

Pein processes this. He stares at Sakura for what seems like forever, then looks at Konan and has another silent talk with her. What are they thinking? Sakura tries to look for any giveaways, but these two are like robots; silent, motionless and too smart for her.

Again, he looks at her, but the next thing he says makes her wish he'd shut up and be silent again.

"Sakura, only an Uchiha can kill an Uchiha."

And just like that, her mind if blown.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Itachi asks, worry all over his face.

"Uh, healing Tobi." Sakura lies.

Itachi sits up in the bed, holding his arms out. Sakura smiles softly, walking into them and hugging him close. Ah, this warmth, it comforts her and wipes away all her worries. Itachi pulls her down into the bed and covers them with the blankets before pressing heartfelt kisses all over her neck and mouth. Sakura lets herself be swept up in his touch, getting lost in his high.

He presses his forehead to hers, looking in her beautiful eyes. "I love you."

"M-Me too." Sakura blushes, looking back in his endless black orbs. "I love you, so much."

Itachi smiles, tightening his arms around her. She leans in and kisses him again, and the answer is clear.

(End)

You wanna hear the most stupid thing I've done this week?

So I only have 2 classes on Mondays and Wednesdays, and I decided to wear my high heels on Monday cause it's not that much walking. Well, after my 2nd class I went back to my car and couldn't find my fucking car keys. So I hiked it all the way back to my first class, then back up to my second class which is all the way across campus, then back to my first to look again. It was insane, my feet were screaming and I don't think I've ever sweat so much. You will not believe how many fucking stairs are between the math building and the school theater, it's crazy.

In the end, my keys were hidden deep in my book bag. Fuck my life.


	18. Final Decision

Sometimes I google my old Fanfiction name, because I wrote a lot of really popular stories and I'm curious to see if there's something out there with my name on it still.

See, I deleted all my stories so I check to see if they're gone for good all the time.

I just googled my old name and found some people who were super sweet and talked nice about me in their stories, saying that I inspired them. It makes me feel really happy…as well as confused. I don't really think I'm doing anything extremely amazing here, but apparently some people were really touched. I'm very humbled over it.

Though, one of the people who said I inspired them to start writing has a lot of stories that are getting the same amount of reviews as I used to, and I know this is very Anime-Talk to say but…I won't lose to her! I won't! *gleaming smile and thumbs up*

* * *

As much as she hates it, Sakura goes back in the morning to heal Tobi some more.

Pein isn't there this time, and she hopes to come up with a plan to get Itachi and Tobi to fight. Itachi won't just outright attack Tobi for no reason, not when he still feels controlled by the masked man. Tobi won't fight Itachi randomly either, because he obviously wants Itachi to be on his side. How to get them to fight…hmm…

"Welcome back." Tobi opens the door for her, a light tone to his voice.

"Hn." Sakura says, adopting Itachi's quirk.

Tobi goes to sit in his usual spot at the table, removing his mask silently.

Sakura hesitantly closes the door and goes over to stand beside him, waiting patiently as he takes off the orange slip on and exposes those sharp red eyes that scream danger and bloody death. Just how many men has he killed with those terrible eyes?

"The right is really sore." Tobi says calmly, "But the left feels good as new. You're truly gifted."

"Let me see." Sakura ignores his compliments.

She tips his head back and pulls a small flash light out from her pocket, shining it in his eyes and studying them. Tobi doesn't flinch or threaten her like he did the first time she came to heal his eyes, it seems his trust in her is building. After all, you can't just trust anyone to touch one of the last three pairs of Sharigan eyes; Tobi is sure Sakura is trustworthy, from how indebt she seemed when he 'killed' Orochimaru for her.

Oh, if only he knew the really truth in her thoughts.

"It won't take that long." She says, turning off her flashlight. She places one hand over his right eye and seeps chakra into it, this time making his socket feel super cold. "It's just strained. You use this eye more than the left one."

"Well, I have to see." Tobi gives a laugh. He looks at her with his uncovered eye, which is a lot creeper than it sounds. His lips form a smile. "I'm very grateful Sakura, you're an angel."

"Thank you." She focuses on her work while formulating Tobi's death.

"You know, I'll always protect you." He says, watching her closely. "You're a very precious gift, know that I will look out for you…but only if you continue to help me."

"Oh?" Sakura narrows her eyes at him slightly. "What does that mean?"

"Silly Sakura, don't be moody." Tobi teases with his playful fake voice he uses in front of the others. He drops the act then and retains his calm. "That's how things work; you help me, I help you."

"What can you do for me?"

"I can protect you." He answers easily. "I will protect you, no matter what."

She doesn't need his help; Itachi will always be there to protect her. Hell, he would to anything to keep her safe and if anyone so much as scratched her Itachi would surely kill them without any hesitation-

Wait. Idea!

Sakura pulls her hand away from Tobi's face.

"Much better." Tobi beams, standing up and putting his mask back on. "Thank you so much Sakura~"

"Huh?" She blinks. "Oh! No, thank you."

Thank you very much for helping plan your death.

* * *

"I woke up and you weren't here." Itachi says, sitting up in bed with a book open.

"I'm sorry." She smiles and walks over to sit next to him.

There is a squeeze on her heart that hurts very badly when she looks at him. Tomorrow is the day; she'll go back to the future. She's unable to tell what will happen back in her own time, but its more than possible that Itachi will not be with her; in fact, it's even possible he might not be…alive. She doesn't want to think about that. This is for the best; Itachi cannot stay in Akatsuki where he'll turn into a monster without her here too. She knew him well enough to know he'd rather die than be something he's not.

She also knew his heart was going to break tomorrow when she disappears, and it makes her want to cry.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asks, seeing the distress on her face.

He reaches up and presses his hand to her cheek lovingly. Sakura smiles despite her sadness, pressing into his warm palm. Oh how she loves him. There's so much pain in her heart, she just wants it to stop.

"I just miss you." Sakura answers in a whisper.

"I'm right here." Itachi gives a small smile.

Sakura moves to sit on his lap, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him close. Itachi holds her, his hand moving to rub her back soothingly.

"I love you, Sakura." He whispers in her ear.

Sakura pulls back slightly so she can move in to kiss him. The pain lifts slightly off her heart, and this makes her kiss him harder. Itachi makes a surprised noise at Sakura's eagerness, reaching up to hold her face in his hands and angling her for deeper access. The pain wavers thankfully, Sakura presses up against him, her arms around his neck tightly.

"You're shaking." He says when she pulls back, her breath coming in small pants.

Her eyes look into his and see the love hidden there under all his passion. Sakura kisses him again. "I love you too. I really do."

She locks their lips together, engaging in some heavy making out. Bursts of sweet heat flow into her from him and she imagines it's his love dumping into her heart from his. Itachi can sense that she is very shaken up from something, but their actions are easing her nature. He kisses her deeply, trying to make her feel better.

His hands mover under her shirt and across her back, spreading their fingers over her smooth skin; feeling this heat gives her heart a pleasant shiver and begs for him to touch more of her. Itachi moves slightly to kiss her neck, driving her all sorts of crazy. His lips glide over her nerves, pushing them away and replacing them with love marks that draw direct lines to her heart. Sakura gasps in appreciation, her mind going blank and only focusing on Itachi.

With one hand he pulls the shirt sleeve low from her shoulder, then he moves to bite it; leaving a hot, wide mark there for the world to see. He kisses it over and over.

"I-Itachi…" She mumbles, tugging at his shirt impatiently.

He pleases her by taking off his shirt and her hands move over his firm muscles, pressing into the curves and crooks. Itachi bites her neck again to stop from making weird noises as her cold little fingers sooth his hot skin, creating a whole new kind of heat instead.

Sakura moves back a little and grabs the end of her shirt, pulling it straight over her head and throwing it off. Itachi's eyes widen at this, but soften with lust when Sakura presses their bodies firmly together. The heat is building and building, burning between them with their love. Sakura's skin is soft and plush against his hard chest, her breasts pressing up in a particularly erotic fashion.

Itachi drives his fingers through her hair, pressing their lips together again in a hot kiss.

"You're beautiful." Itachi whispered against her cheek.

As much as she loves him, Sakura was in no mood to be beautiful. If this was to be her last night with Itachi, she wants to show him a whole new side of her; one full of pleasure and passion.

So, she holds his shoulders and presses down on his lap, moving her hips back and forth to elicit a pleased groan from his throat. Itachi's eyes shade over as Sakura presses deeper against him; his hands move to hold her hips and he grinds up against her as well. This time Sakura makes a near sinful moan and kisses him again, this kiss becoming more desperate than the last.

There is a hardness pressing up into her lower regions with each grind, and that only serves to drive her more insane with lust and love.

Unable to take it much more, Sakura's hands move between them and start to fumble with his pants. Fuck this zipper! It gets stuck and she gives a growl, stupid little-

"Sakura." Itachi takes her hands and holds them up.

She looks at him, giving a whine as he stops her actions. When she sees the seriousness in his features, Sakura puts her needs aside for a moment to give him her attention.

"I love you very much." He says to her, "…You know what's going to happen if we keep doing this right?"

Her cheeks darken at this implication and though she knew that's where this was heading, it sounds very embarrassing and amazingly hot when Itachi says it out loud.

"I don't want to hurt you." Itachi explains; his eyes weak with emotional concern.

This concern only serves to make her want him more. Sakura leans forward to kiss him softly, shining all her love through to him. When she pulls back, her hands take his cheeks and hold their eyes together.

"I just want to be with you, in every way a person can be with you." Sakura says, blushing and smiling. Underneath, she also knows that this might be the last time she could ever do it with Itachi. It breaks her heart to think of how much they love each other and never being able to show their love through actions.

If there was ever anyone more worthy of taking her, it's Itachi. All she wants is to give herself to him, even if it's once and never again.

"I want you Sakura." Itachi says, wrapping his arms around her. "I've never wanted anything more in my life."

Sakura smiles and hugs him back, her heart beating rapidly with her next words.

"Then take me."

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes to find Itachi sleeping peacefully next to her.

His face was close, his arm draped over her and the other holding her against his chest. His warm breath brushed her cheeks and he looked more than adorable sleeping like that.

She recalled their actions from last night and became aware of her nakedness, as well as his, but the sheets pulled over them like warm little pillows of comfort. Sakura blushes thinking about it and her heart quickens. Somehow things were different, now Sakura felt even more in love with Itachi than before. There was a bond between them, a connection that could never be broken. It is strong and everlasting, wrapping them together forever.

Then, the warmth faded as she realized today is the day.

Today is when she has to go back to the future. Today Itachi must face Tobi.

This is serious. Sakura takes a moment more to bask in the loving situation she's in, then with all the quiet carefulness of a ninja, she untangles from Itachi and gets out of bed.

Last night must've really been something because Itachi doesn't even flinch, he's so asleep.

Sakura gets dressed quickly. After a moment's thought, she takes two of Itachi's kunai and tucks them into her pockets just in case. She has a plan, but anything can happen when you're dealing with Akatsuki.

She goes to Itachi's side and kisses him ever so softly on the cheek. "I'll always love you. Forever."

Then she leaves to see Tobi.

* * *

"Thank god you're here." Tobi says happily, opening the door. "Last night I had to go on a mission, it feels like my eyes have gotten worse."

If she's nervous, it doesn't show.

Sakura walks in and they resume positions. Tobi sits and she stands next to him. "Where does it hurt?"

"In the back of both of them."

Sakura takes a breath then moves to cover both of Tobi's eyes with her hands. She has to do it, she has to weaken him somehow and this is the best way she can think of. Tobi is strong; Sakura has to bring him down a few levels so Itachi can win. She's playing with fire, but there's no turning back It has to begin.

This next move is all sorts of crazy, but Sakura goes for it.

The cooling chakra pouring from her hands suddenly turns hot as fire. Tobi flinches and tries to pull away from her, "What are-"

"It's very damaged in the back," Sakura lies carefully. Tobi stops and holds still. "I have to fix the arteries back there, some were broken."

"I see. Hurry it up then." Tobi mumbles.

Sakura's chakra slips around inside his eyes and then seeps into the part connecting the eye to the socket. It's time. Sakura takes a big breath of air and…

She breaks the part connecting Tobi's right eye to his body.

Tobi instantly, quicker than anything she'd ever seen, stands and shoves her far across the room. Sakura slams into the wall, the air knocking out of her, and stares at the scene in front of her.

"Y-You bitch!" Tobi growls, covering his right eye with both hands.

Blood drips from through his fingers and Sakura knows the deed has been done. Tobi's right eye is ruined, the Sharigan along with it; this will even the score. Tobi lets out a scream of pain and panic, trying everything he can to fix it. They both know he can't.

"I…I…" Tobi's voice is dark and all levels of scary insane killer. "I'll kill you! I will _kill_ you!"

That said, Sakura books it.

(End)

Ooooh boy!

I can only imagine how bad Tobi is going to get her for this. I'm so happy I know what's going to happen next, if I were you readers I'd be pretty anxious to read the next chapter.

I seriously cannot wait to get back to the future. You all are going to flip your lids when you see the kick ass twist I'm gonna throw in. Seriously, it's gonna be like "OH MY GOD! She went there!" Haha I hope you all treat me nicely when that happens.

Best of luck to Itachi!

Please review?


	19. Move Fast

There are three reasons I'm posting this chapter earlier than usual.

1. I started this chapter right after I finished the last one so it got done super-fast.

2. I got so many reviews and it made me super happy so I couldn't resist.

3. I REALLY can't wait to get back to the future in this story.

Seriously. When I say you're going to flip at what I've done to the future, I mean it. I have to thank you though, because the main idea I had for the future was fueled by a reviewer of who I cannot remember the name. God, I just know some of you are going to fricken kill me for the future bit, but the rest will be all 'OH MY GOD! SHE WENT THERE!' It's gonna be great…

God I can't wait!

* * *

Sakura runs like her life depends on it, which it actually does right now.

She makes out of Tobi's room and down the hall, wondering if maybe the pain in his eye has slowed him down when-

He fucking materializes right in front of her.

"Shit." Sakura stops on her heels and turns around just as Tobi's whole body seems to spin out of a weird black hole. She runs in the opposite direction, heading up the mountain and away from the front door of the base where she originally wanted to run to.

She almost turns down another hall but Tobi's form comes out of nowhere again and he looks beyond pissed, his mask long forgotten and blood pouring out his ruined eye socket.

Sakura runs down the hall again, at loss for what to do. How is it he can just appear from thin air like that? Where would he show up next?

Oh, right in front of her.

Tobi's body jumps out at her and she's too late. When she moves to turn away he reaches out and grabs her around the neck, slamming her so hard against the wall it makes her vision go white for a moment. When her sight returns, Tobi is standing up against her, panting and growling like a wild beast he's so mad. One hand covers his injured eye; the other tightens around her neck painfully and leaves her gasping for air.

"I'm going to kill you slowly…I'll make you regret this!" Tobi snarls, his fingers digging into her skin. "Just you wait, I'm going to rip you apart and cut-"

A long cord swings out suddenly and Tobi jumps away from Sakura before said cord can strike him. The cord then wraps around Sakura's waist and pulls her to the opposite side of the hall where it originated.

Someone catches her in his arms as she's pulled over, holding her close. She takes deep breathes and looks up, beyond shocked to see her savior. "S-Sasori?"

"Are you alright?" Sasori asks, examining her neck.

"Yeah…What are you doing?"

"Saving you."

"Why?"

"No one damages my puppets, even before they are mine." Sasori puts her down on her feet and moves in front of her, facing Tobi evenly. He sees the blood dripping from Tobi's right eye and guesses its Sakura's handy work. Then he looks at Tobi's other eye and is sufficiently shocked to see the Sharigan.

"…Sakura, go to Deidara's room. He'll hide you." Sasori whispers to her.

"W-What about you?" She asks.

"Hmph, have faith in your future master." Sasori waves her off. "Go quickly."

Sakura starts to run back the way she came.

"You're not getting away!" Tobi yells, running down the hall after her.

Sasori pulls back his sleeve, exposing his wooden arm which opens up and shows various seals. A thousand wooden arms stretch out from the seals and glide through the air towards Tobi who seems to faze through them. The arms curve and follow him, but slip through him like nothing. The hands continuously follow Tobi who eventually just dodges them.

Tobi jumps up to the ceiling, using chakra to stand upside down on it.

"Get out of my way." He demands. "I'll kill you too."

"I'm not scared of death." Sasori says, unhooking his arm and putting on a new one. He grabs two scrolls and looks at Tobi evenly. "No one damages what's to be mine."

* * *

Deidara is in the midst of creating yet another work of art when Sakura barges into his room looking very frazzled and shaken up. She slams the door and locks it, breathing hard and trying to think straight. Her appearance alarms Deidara greatly.

"What's wrong?" He asks, cleaning his hands of clay and going over to her. "What happened?"

"Tobi's going to kill me." Sakura answers, turning to her friend in need. "Please, help me!"

Deidara's eyes widen at this. Usually, with Sakura, he is calm and happy. Now, he retains the form of a ninja; hard and ready to fight. He goes to his clay and packs some up in a pouch. "Where is Tobi now?"

"D-Down by his room."

"We'll have to go out the top of the mountain." Deidara says, strapping on his clay bag. Then he takes her hand and goes to the door, opening it up and looking out the hall carefully before leading her quickly in the up the slopes of the halls. "What happened?"

"I hurt him and he's trying to kill me, Sasori told me to go to you for help."

At this, Deidara stops and turns to her suddenly. "Danna?"

Sakura nods. "He told me to find you and staid to fight Tobi."

"Shit." Deidara curses. He takes out a clump of clay and quickly forms it into a small bird which then expands into one that's even bigger than Sakura. Deidara pushes her onto the bird. "It'll take you up and out, I have to go help Danna."

"What?! No!" Sakura grabs Deidara's hand in distress. "You can't! I don't want you to get hurt!"

Deidara smiles at her then.

"Don't tell Itachi."

"T-Tell him what?"

"That I did this." And then Deidara leans up quickly and kisses Sakura on the lips. He pulls back quickly, admiring the blush on his angel's face, and points down the hall. "Go!"

The bird picks up right away and flies through the hall swiftly. Sakura glances behind her, seeing Deidara run the opposite direction. She worries for his safety, as he's the only one besides Itachi who she's truly come to trust. Sending a quiet prayer for Deidara's safety, Sakura turns back to the task at hand. Sooner or later Itachi will hear all the ruckus, and when he learns that Tobi is after her he will come to save her.

She just has to keep running until he does.

The bird moves very quickly, taking sharp turns and flying just above the ground. Sakura holds onto it tightly, but in a few seconds a black fire flies out and hits the bird in the stomach; Sakura realizes what the black flames are and jumps off the bird right away, falling through a door and into another room.

She falls on top of Hidan.

"What the fuck?!" Hidan falls onto the floor, Sakura spread over him. He blinks then smirks at her. "Falling for me already huh?"

"Tobi!" Sakura says, grabbing Hidan's shoulders. "He's coming for me!"

"What?!"

Kakuzu, who's also in the room, rises from the chair he's sitting in just as Tobi walks through the door, the black flames melting the clay bird just outside the hallway. As Tobi comes in, the other three realize that there is only one exit and now it is blocked. This is bad.

Hidan grabs Sakura and jumps up, falling back behind Kakuzu who takes the front.

"What's going on here?" Kakuzu demands.

"Give her to me." Tobi growls.

"Where's Sasori?!" Sakura calls out, pushing away from Hidan. "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing worse than what I'm going to do to you."

Kakuzu and Hidan are equally shocked at this. They quickly assess the situation; conclude that Tobi has gone batshit cray-cray and formulate a plan. It's no secret that they're the best partners in Akatsuki, working together like a well-oiled machine. Tobi also knows this and anticipates a tougher fight from these two than that of Sasori and Deidara, as bother Hidan and Kakuzu are just about immortal and the craziest bastards you'll ever find.

"Take her." Hidan shoves Sakura towards Kakuzu.

He moves front center and grabs his three-bladed scythe from its spot against the wall, throwing it out at Tobi who fazes through it. As Tobi fazes, Hidan rushes him and takes out a long black spearheaded pole, swinging it at Tobi. Tobi fazes through Hidan's attacks, but is very distracted by them as Hidan continues to through them with unmatched speed.

Tobi moves, grabs the end of the spear and shoves it down into Hidan's thigh.

Hidan growls eagerly. "Fuck that's good…"

Tobi curses, because fighting Hidan is a bitch since the bastard can't die. "Damn it."

Kakuzu lifts Sakura clear off the ground, throwing her over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes. He goes to the nearest wall, hardens his fist and punches it square in the middle. The wall breaks and crumbles, Kakuzu goes through it and runs out the exit of the room and into the hall, heading up the mountain.

"Look out!" Sakura screams.

Kakuzu just turns around in time for Tobi to materialize in front of him and stick his whole hand into Kakuzu's chest like a knife. His hand breaks Kakuzu's rough skin, twists around and grabs hold of one of Kakuzu's many hearts. Kakuzu gags, the threads that make up his body twitching around Tobi's arm and hand as it pulls the heart it holds straight out of Kakuzu's body.

"AUGH!" Kakuzu falls against the wall, the threads quickly patching up his injury.

"Kakuzu!" Sakura climbs off his shoulder and goes to his side.

"S-Step back." Kakuzu pushes her away and turns, his back to Tobi.

Then, to Sakura's amazement (and slight disgust) his back opens up. Threads pull out and twist in the air to form two giant monsters that take up the whole hallway. There are masks in the center of the thread-monster bodies.

Kakuzu's back stitches together again as the monsters start to grab and snap at Tobi who dodges and fazes through them easily. Still, it's a distraction.

"Are you ok?" Sakura asks, kneeling beside him.

She lifts her hand to heal him but Kakuzu stops her, his breath rigid and soft. "Go…leave now."

"But-"

"Leave!" Kakuzu growls.

Sakura hesitates.

She wraps her arms around Kakuzu, hugging him close. Her soft hands move over his rough skin, seeping some chakra into his body. Kakuzu gives a sigh of relief and one of surprise as he has never cared for or received such a kind gesture before. When Sakura pulls back, he's strong enough to stand.

She gets up too and nods to him. "Thank you."

Kakuzu's gaze softens but still looks rather scary. He brushes her hand away and gestures down the hall, his voice much calmer and kinder now. "Get going…brat…"

Sakura nods again and runs away.

* * *

When Itachi wakes, he expects to find Sakura curled against him. He expects to spend a good hour staring at the beauty that belongs to him, basking in her morning after aura. He expects to wake her with a kiss, to hold her close and stay there in the moment for as long as he damn well feels like.

What happens, though, is that he wakes to an empty bed.

He sits up and looks around, finding his love nowhere. His hand drifts over the spot where she lay that night, feeling no warmth. She's been gone for a while. Breakfast maybe? Itachi muses this thought, but all together doesn't feel right about not knowing where she is.

He gets out of bed and puts on some clothes, deciding to go look for her.

Just when he's about to leave, a loud knocking comes from the other side of the door. Itachi opens it to find a very panicked looking Kisame on the other side. "What is it?"

"Sakura!" Kisame answers, drawing immediate alarm from his partner. "Tobi went crazy; he's trying to kill her!"

Itachi doesn't waste any time. "Take me to her, now!"

Kisame nods and starts off down the hall, Itachi close behind him.

Tobi…This sets off all sorts of alarms in Itachi's head. Sakura is the most precious thing to him right now; she's been with him through thick and thin, seen his worst and brought out his best. Itachi thought he didn't deserve love, but Sakura gave it to him anyway. She is his life now, his love. He swore to protect her no matter what. Tobi is strong; he controls Itachi's life and keeps him in a cage. Itachi will not sit back and watch Tobi kill his Sakura though, not a chance.

He hopes he isn't too late.

* * *

_"There you are." _

Sakura doesn't have time now. Tobi appears right in front of her. Just as she reaches a close distance, he throws out a fist and punches her right in the face, busting her lip open and breaking her nose. The impact sends Sakura flying back the way she came until she slams so hard against the wall it cracks.

She slumps to the floor, flabbergasted. Tobi walks over. "Now…now I'll kill you."

"I won't let you." Sakura mumbles, getting onto her feet.

"As if you could stop me." He gives a dark laugh, one with no humor. "Let me ask, why would you do this? You know how strong I am; why cross me?"

Sakura doesn't answer; she just stands ready for his attack.

Tobi scoffs. "Fine. It doesn't matter; either way, you're dead."

Tobi takes another step, looking about to attack, and Sakura braces herself for anything but the next thing has them both surprised.

Paper.

Paper folds fly all around them, fluttering in the air quickly. They fly just in front of Sakura and swirl around like a small tornado, when they open up two figures are inside: Pein and Konan. Sakura is both shocked and relieved to see them, but wonders what they will do. Sasori had said Pein listens to Tobi, Konan listens to Pein. Are they here to help her? Or are they here to help kill her? Tobi seems to be asking himself the same thing.

"Konan."

"Right."

Konan walks over to Sakura. The paper that once flew through the air moves around Konan before attaching to her back, forming giant angel wings. In this light, she is like the angel of darkness; here to kill and to save. Sakura had not had many chances to get to know Konan, so she is surprised to see such a beautiful side of this emotionless woman.

Konan opens her arms to Sakura. "Come, I will take you."

Sakura blinks, comes back to earth and nods. She goes into Konan's arms, hugging the girl for dear life.

"Unbelievable…" Tobi growls, catching all their attention. He shakes with fury. "Even you will betray me? After everything I've done for you?!"

"I will not let you hurt her." Pein replies, holding out both arms.

When his hands fly up, smoke comes out. Sakura is blinded for a moment, but then the smoke clears and five new people stand in front of her. They all have orange hair and piercings, looking nearly like Pein but not. Pein stands in front of them, looking calm and ready. Konan lifts Sakura into the air, and they flutter away quickly. Tobi watches them go, knowing that Pein is a force to be reckon with all on his own.

"Pain will not lead to peace, I know that now." Pein said firmly. "But your Pain will give me mine."

* * *

Konan burst through the opening at the top of the base.

She flew out into the open air, landing on the very top tip of the mountain. Sakura looked around; the top is flattened out and covered in wood, looking something like a dojo for training. The air is very humid, being so close to the wet clouds, but for once it is not raining. The fog is thick up here though, almost like smoke.

Konan lowers to the ground, releasing Sakura.

"Thank you." Sakura says.

The paper forming Konan's wings disperse and flutter around before disappearing into Konan's long sleeves, leaving the air. Konan looks at Sakura, eyes calm as always but there is something inside them that Sakura had never seen before.

"No, thank you." Konan says, reaching out to take Sakura's shoulders. "For saving him."

"Him?" Sakura is confused. "Pein?"

"Yes. I have been worried about him for a long time, ever since that bastard Tobi came." Konan explained. For once, her voice held emotion. It sounded beautiful in her tone. "But now he has found a new path, one that is empty of darkness. I thank you for that."

"It was nothing." Sakura blushes, giving a smile that she knew Naruto would give.

Konan steps back, holding out her hand. A few pieces of paper peel from her fingers and wrap around themselves to form a flower. It is not a flower like that in Konan's hair, but a smaller more delicate Sakura blossom. Konan reaches out and puts it into Sakura's hair gently, and the rarest of smiles comes to her pale lips.

"Anyone Pein likes, I like out of principal." Konan says softly. "But now I can truly say I've come to like you, and it has nothing to do with his opinion of you. You are my friend, Sakura."

Sakura doesn't know what to say; who knew Konan actually has a noble heart?

* * *

Zetsu peels himself off the wall.

He comes out, his huge green fly trap cover opening up to show his black and white form. He walks around the broken Pein bodies, counting them as he goes down the wrecked base. The walls are torn, smoke coming from her and there, fire all around, a giant hole opening up the side of the mountain. Everything is crushed and battered; what more could you expect from a battle between Akatsuki's two strongest members?

Five. Zetsu counts five Peins. One got away, the original…

"Where…" Tobi snarls.

Zetsu looks at him. Tobi is leaning against a crushed wall, his arm bleeding. Zetsu is shocked to see Tobi hurt physically, but even more so by his right eye that's leaking red blood. Zetsu goes to him, reaching out his white hand and touching Tobi's hurt arm. Spilling chakra into Tobi's body, giving him some more strength but not that much.

"They're on the roof." Zetsu answers.

"W-Who?" Tobi demands.

"The girls…Kisame and Itachi are almost there…others are heading that way soon."

"Perfect."

* * *

"Now." Konan's tone becomes serious. "We must get you out of here, far from Tobi. Do you have anywhere else to go?"

"I can't leave, not without Itachi!" Sakura insists.

Konan shakes her head. "He can come later. You must leave now."

"No! Not without him!"

"He is not here though."

Suddenly, the door from which they'd come was thrown open. Sakura and Konan look back at it, anxiously watching for whoever was about to come out. Would it be Tobi? Surely he hadn't defeated Pein so quickly…

Itachi jumps up out of it, looking around and finding Sakura. "Sakura! You're alright!"

"Itachi!" A giant smile comes to her face and she runs to him, jumping into his arms.

Itachi spins her around, hugging her close and thanking whatever god is out there for protecting her. He puts her down, taking her face in his hands and examining her prominent wounds. His eyes narrow. "Did he do this to you?"

"Y-Yes." Sakura mumbles, pulling away slightly.

She lifts her hand to her face and starts to heal the broken nose with her chakra, but this does not satisfy Itachi. Tobi had hurt her, the love of his life. Sakura looks into Itachi's eyes and already knows what is going to happen, the pure anger and vengeance in those eyes looks so close to that of Sasuke's that it gives her chills. She knows what is going to happen.

Itachi will kill Tobi.

"Itachi!" Kisame comes out of the hole now, his sword on his shoulder. "He's coming."

Itachi narrows his eyes as red comes to their color. Sakura looks at the dangerous Sharigan and sends a secret prayer that this will be that last time Itachi will have to use his eyes for blood. She does not like seeing his monster come out, but this cannot be avoided. They all know now; Tobi _must_ die.

"Kisame, take care of Sakura."

Kisame takes Sakura's arm but she pulls away suddenly, going up to Itachi and wrapping her arms around his neck. She pulls him down to her face and kisses him long and good, hoping to dear heaven that this will not be their last kiss. Itachi kisses her back just as intensely, hoping the same thing.

He lets her go, kissing her forehead gently. "Stay back."

Sakura nods, hugging him once more. "I love you, Itachi Uchiha."

Itachi holds her tightly. "I love you too, Sakura."

She pulls back reluctantly and goes to Kisame who walks her to the farthest part of the area, Konan coming along too. Even though this is Itachi's fight, they both prepare themselves too. The wrappings fall form Kisame's sword, showing weird shark tusks and a very ominous open toothed mouth on the top. Paper comes out of Konan's sleeves again and hover in the air around them, waiting. Waiting. Waiting…

A hand grabs onto the edge of the hole in the roof, pulling Tobi up out of it. He looks worn, weaker from all the fighting he's just performed. He pulls himself up and out, standing yards away from Itachi. He grits his teeth.

"So, you too?" Tobi snaps. The blood from his torn eye has become stale, looking very ugly and gross. "I'm not surprised…I will kill her though."

"Not if I kill you first." Itachi says back confidently.

"Hmph…do you really want her to see you die?"

Itachi just stares, his red eyes spinning.

Tobi smirks. "Fine. Let's knock the Uchiha counting down one."

(End)

Super long chapter. I wanted to include everyone in this, because the Akatsuki are the loves of my life. I think they're all great.

Except Zetsu.

I'm sorry, but he's probably the most useless character I've ever seen (besides Karin). I mean, he doesn't do anything! All he does is stalk people! He's Tobi's bitch and that's it.

I actually totally forgot about him until this chapter. I was all writing away, thinking of how I was gonna include all the Akatsuki when suddenly, "Wait…I'm forgetting someone…Let's see…one, two…five…aren't there nine Akatsuki members? Oh yeah!" That's how it was. Sorry, but I hate Tobi so why would I have any sympathy for his bitch?


	20. Forward

I got a review from someone being all '**You're not caught up on Naruto are you?**"

Yes. Yes I am. I've read the manga and watched the anime, over and over.

Anyone who's been reading me for a while would know that I take such comments as an insult.

This is FANFICTION people; it is NOT going to be exact. It's just not. I am not the creator of Naruto, I have a luxury of being off script for this shit. If I want Sakura to dye her hair purple I'll have her dye her hair purple, if I want Itachi to dance in a tutu on Broadway I will make it so!

So excuse me if Tobi is stronger than you expect him to be, oh reviewer. I was too busy writing a super long fanfiction during my free time when I should be studying for my math test and reading the next chapter of Othello by Shakespeare. So I am sorry if I don't have time to get every single detail right. I am sorry pleasing each and every one of my readers is not on the top of my list. I was too busy trying to find time to write the chapter at all. So soooorry.

I mean, it's not like I'm writing on a site that's not going to be looked at by editors and get published one day in which small details like that would matter or something….oh wait. I **am** writing on such a site.

I am so sorry I'm so easily insulted. Please don't get offended by this reply dear reader. I really mean it in a 'haha whatever bro' kinda way, not a 'I hate you' way. I just get insulted easily via internet because I can't tell if you're being light hearted or not.

Fair Warning: I hardly ever write action fighting scenes and this whole chapter is pretty much one giant fighting scene so excuse me if it's not the best thing you've ever read. Please bear with me. But I'm still super excited for this chapter!

* * *

"Do you really want to go down this trail?" Tobi asks, his voice low with hate. "We both know what's going to happen here."

"I know." Itachi replies, clear as a bell. "I don't care."

Sakura cares, very much so. Only one of them will live after this, the other will be dead. It takes an Uchiha to kill an Uchiha; the third Hokage knew that when he sent Itachi to kill his clan and Sasuke knew that when he swore to kill his brother. Itachi knows that now. Sakura wishes she didn't know it and come up with this whole plan to have Itachi kill Tobi for his –and her- freedom. Her heart is beyond worried right now and concern is clear in her eyes, but Sakura knows this is how it must be. This is how it must end.

And it ends now.

Without warning, Itachi throws some super quite signs and blows fire from his mouth. Tobi phases through it, but Itachi knows that Tobi can only phase through something consistently for a few minutes so he continues to blow fire.

Tobi realizes that Itachi won't let up until Tobi is out of time so he rushes out of the fire unscathed and runs at Itachi, moving to strike him through the chest like he had Kakuzu.

The two commence a long series of hits and kicks in which the other dodges or blocks, their movements too fast for anyone else to see. Suddenly, Tobi phases through one of Itachi's hits which forces Itachi to slip right through him. Itachi jumps back a distance, his Sharigan changing.

Tobi realizes what Itachi is about to do.

Black flames strike up in front of him and Tobi quickly disappears before their can catch onto him, never to be extinguished.

When Tobi reforms a few feet away he throws his own black flames at Itachi.

Itachi sees the flames coming for him, but unlike Tobi he cannot phase away. So he looks at the flames and sends another swarm of flames to catch them. The two black flame groups clash in the middle and eat each other up, somehow fusing out and extinguishing each other.

"Oh, how clever." Tobi mocks.

Itachi doesn't leave room for such talk; looking up and catching Tobi in his genjutsu.

Tobi is thrown into a world of black and white, where everything is more intense in shape and form. There is a heat around him that holds him tight. Then, weird lines break through everything and move around, changing each shape and morphing this into that and generally fucking up the world. It all becomes too much, too crazy, too strong…but not for Tobi.

"Your genjutsu has always impressed me, Itachi." Tobi says, breaking the spell he's put under only a few seconds later.

Itachi uses those seconds to run at Tobi and strike him right in the head, trying to catch him off guard, but Tobi is just as quick as Itachi, is not more so, and he ducks just in time. Itachi frowns and continues to move against his elder Uchiha.

* * *

"I…can't tell what's going on." Sakura says.

"No one can." Kisame chuckles.

Konan just stares.

They are standing off to the side, watching the fight anxiously. They can't keep up with these movements, only catching small things ever now and then when the two Uchihas pause to change tactics or stop to size each other up. It's impossible to tell whose winning; but it's obvious neither is landing anything solid on the other. It's practically a draw.

Sakura fidgets nervously; she can tell her time here is almost up. She can feel it.

* * *

Tobi finally gets a head on Itachi.

He phases through one of Itachi's kicks, twisting and solidifying just in time to grab Itachi by the arm, swing him backwards and slam him so hard into the ground that the rocks burst and crumble around them in one gigantic mother of a crack. Dust flies out and Tobi thinks he's got the ups on Itachi.

But when the dust clears, there's a weird cover over Itachi's body.

It's large and orange, like a chakra shield. As more dust blows away, Tobi can see that the shield is actually as big as a house and looks like a weird worrier, with a giant mask and sword of chakra. Itachi lays in the center of the worrier's stomach, and when he gets up from the ground unharmed the worrier moves with him.

Tobi glares. "Learned some knew tricks I see."

"There are things even you don't know about me, Madara…" Itachi smirks.

Tobi's glare hardens even more. "Apparently. But that won't matter when you're dead."

"We'll see."

Itachi lifts his arm and so does the worrier, his sword going high in the air. When Itachi brings the arm down the sword is sent crashing down above Tobi. Tobi quickly jumps off, but the sword ruptures into the mountain and crushes everything beneath it. The ground moves and quakes, forcing Tobi to jump off rocks as they fly off into the distance from the impact. Eventually he lands safely, a distance away from Itachi who is covered by this new strange armor of chakra.

Tobi can tell, this is not going to end peacefully for him.

Itachi is very strong and Tobi is weakened from the damage done to his right eye which is now out of order and the fact that he's been fighting every other member of Akatsuki the whole day, each member being considerably stronger than normal and harder to beat. Tobi is very low on chakra and his weakening eyes aren't doing anything to help. He knows that he can't win this, because his power is weak and Itachi is just getting started.

There must be another way…

Tobi looks over, spotting Sakura.

He finds a way.

Itachi realizes what Tobi is about to do a second too late.

"Sakura!"

* * *

Kisame and Konan react instantly.

Kisame jumps in front of the girls, lifting his sharkskin sword and swinging it down as Tobi nears. Konan grabs Sakura and the papers start to lift them into the air.

Tobi simply phases through Kisame and his sword, then jumps up and hits Konan in the gut so quickly she has no time to react. Konan backlashes and releases Sakura who Tobi grabs in his clutches. He jumps away, landing in the middle of everyone.

Itachi quickly releases his armor, standing at the ready. "Let her go!"

"Not until I have my way." Tobi smirks. He holds Sakura against him, facing the others. One hand is around her neck, the other holds both her arms behind her back because he knows Sakura can throw a punch when she has to. "Listen and I'll let her go!"

Konan and Kisame look at Itachi who looks back at them. At once, they silence themselves and wait for Tobi's demands.

"What do you want?" Itachi asks slowly.

"Thanks to your little lover, my eye is forever ruined." Tobi says, giving her a squeeze around the neck. Sakura chokes slightly. "So, I'm going to need a new eye. Now, wherever will I get one?"

They all look at Itachi, waiting. Sakura wants to beg him to refuse, to say that she isn't worth it, but they all know what Itachi is going to say. "Let her go and I'll give you one of my eyes."

Tobi smirks.

"N-No." Sakura gasps.

"How wise of you." Tobi says, letting go of her arms and sticking his arm out, gesturing Itachi over. "Come here and give it to me. Dear Sakura will do the honors of putting it in, what with her medical skills and all. You gotta fix what you break, right?"

Itachi hesitates before walking over. There' s no other choice.

When he gets close, Itachi stands and waits. He's fully prepared to do it.

Tobi reaches up. "Now, give me-"

_CRASH! _

A giant paw comes out right in the middle of the mountain. The top bursts and everyone must dodge to get away as a huge, huge hole forms right in the center. The paw belongs to a giant cat spirit, obviously a summoning, and when the cat comes out there stands Pein on its nose.

The cat climbs out and swipes at Tobi, who has to phase through it.

When he phases, Sakura also falls through him. She falls and falls but then another man catches her, Itachi.

"Are you alright?" He asks right away, beyond worried.

"Thank god you're ok!" Sakura gasps, reaching up and hugging his neck. She nuzzles into him, almost crying. "Don't ever do something like that for me – ever!"

Itachi gives a sigh and then smiles, landing safely on the very edge of the giant hole. Pein looks over and jumps down to them, his cat guarding them from Tobi who is on the other side of the beast. Pein looks at the shaken up Sakura who is still in Itachi's arms, nodding in approval. "She's ok. Good. I was worried. Where is Konan?"

"Here." Konan appears in a swirl of paper with Kisame next to her. She looks at Pein calmly. "You're ok?"

"Of course." Pein says. "We all are."

Sakura looks up from Itachi's shoulder. "W-We?"

Pein looks back at the hole and they all follow his eyes to see the rest of the Akatsuki members climbing out of the hole, each one looking a little hurt but all together alive and strong. Hidan is cursing about how Tobi is a bitch while parts of his body have obviously been stitched back together by Kakuzu who has three of his five hearts missing. Sasori looks fine, but he's in a new puppet body; one that doesn't have his cord or back weapons attached. Deidara seems ok, if only a little scratched up. Zetsu is the only one not there.

"You're all ok!" Sakura's eyes widen.

She gets out of Itachi's hold and runs over, jumping into a huge friend hug with Deidara. "You're ok!"

"That's my line!" Deidara laughs, swinging her around in his arms.

When he lets her go, she moves to hug Hidan and Kakuzu at the same time. "I'm so glad you're not dead."

"HA! Nothing can kill me." Hidan scoffs. "Especially not a pansy in some freak mask."

"If I died, Hidan wouldn't know how to tie his own shoes." Kakuzu rolls his eyes.

Regardless, they both hug Sakura back. When she lets go, Sasori is next. She moves to hug him, because even seeing his face alive makes her happy. When she pulls back, Sasori smirks at her. "I couldn't leave my puppet without a master, could I?"

Sakura feels teary eyed with joy. "No, you couldn't."

Pein and the others come over, completing the group. "Together, we can defeat Tobi. We must work with each other."

"No problem, that bitch won't get away." Hidan grins. Kakuzu nods.

"We're ready." Sasori says as he and Deidara prepare their art, pulling out clay and scrolls with puppet symbols on them.

Konan stands by Pein at the ready, willing to follow him anywhere.

Itachi grabs Sakura, pulling her close. "I will not let anything happen to you."

And he won't. Sakura knows now that Itachi would do anything to protect her- even give up his Sharigan. He's the most amazing person, the most loyal and sweet and strong. And she's completely in love with him. There can never be anyone else who will mean as much to Sakura as Itachi does; he is her everything and she would die for him if that is what it takes for them to be together. She never wants to be torn from his side.

But that's what happens.

"Sakura?!" Deidara jumps, alarmed. "What's going on?!"

Itachi pulls back from his hug to see that Sakura is starting to glow. A white light is coming from her skin, getting thicker and thicker each second. It's happening. Sakura panics as the light gets stronger and stronger; soon she can't see anything around her except for Itachi, who is right in front of her and holding onto her for dear life. Sakura can see the alarm in his eyes, the confusion and the panic.

She's going back to her own time.

"Sakura!" Itachi holds her arms, but his grip is slipping off like butter.

"Itachi!" Sakura thrusts forward with all her might, hugging her dear lover tightly. Itachi tries to hug her back, but soon it's like she's a ghost and fades through his grip. Itachi looks at loss, for there is nothing he can do. He tries to grab at her over and over, as does she, but nothing is happening. She's getting lighter and lighter, slowly disappearing.

"What's happening?!" He asks her.

Sakura thinks quickly for something to say. "Itachi, look for me in five years!"

"W-What?" Itachi frowns at this, fumbling for what to do. "What do you mean!?"

"Five years!" Sakura calls, her voice getting softer and softer despite how hard she yells. It's all going away. "Don't forget about me!"

"I-I won't." Itachi stares after her dying form, looking quiet torn. "I won't!"

"Don't forget!" Sakura calls, tears falling out her eyes. "I-I love you!"

Itachi is just about to repeat it to her when she disappears for good.

* * *

When all the light clears from around her, Sakura finds herself standing in Itachi's backyard again.

The moon stares down at her.

She looks around, finding the place to be dark and just as empty as when she'd left it. Still a ghost town from the past; the past where she'd just come from. The trees are taller, the night is colder than the day she'd just time traveled back from and the building around look new and fine. Everything she'd left behind to go into the past is still here; Sakura is back home.

Without Itachi.

Tears instantly form and push down her cheeks, agony tearing at her stomach. She covers her mouth to hide her soft cries before falling onto her knees in sadness. Itachi…she'd left him…for FIVE years. How in the world-

"Who's out there?"

The back door to the house is pushed open, a light coming on from inside. A figure stands in the doorway, his shadow passing over her body just a yard away. Sakura looks up and her eyes widen as the biggest shock of her life hits her straight in the gut. It can't be…it just can't!

It is.

"S-S-Sasuke?!"

It's _him_.

Shell shocked is an understatement. "What are _you_ doing here?"

It's him. It is. There's no denying, no lying and no hiding; it's Sasuke Uchiha. He's here, in his old house where his parents' blood had once stained the walls, and he _doesn't_ look angry. The Sasuke she knows is bent on revenge, sworn to kill his own brother with the biggest grudge in history and he never smiles. Never. Sasuke does not smile, he smirks and snarls and sneers. He never looks happy and he especially never looks happy to see Sakura in a weak position.

And yet…

He's looking at her with a smile that looks almost…gentle?

"I live here?" Sasuke says, the smile throwing Sakura off. He looks at her in concern upon seeing how stricken she is. "Are you alright? What happened?"

Sasuke Uchiha, SASUKE UCHIHA, goes over to Sakura and crouches down beside her. He looks so worried over her, so concerned, so…focused on her. Why? Why is he looking at her with those eyes? Why is Sasuke even paying attention to her? Why is he putting his hand on her lower back in such a familiar fashion?!

Sakura can't even comprehend proper thought right now.

"Sakura? What happened?" Sasuke repeats, looking at her with those cool eyes from their childhood. "You look like you were crying."

"I-I-I uh…Sasuke?" She asks, half suspecting it isn't even him. Maybe she hit her head after returning to the present?

"Yes, it's me." Sasuke gives a small smirk. Then he takes her hand in his own, gently pulling her up onto her feet. His other hand holds her steady by the hip, his fingers not even flinching to touch her so closely. Sakura slowly wraps her head around the fact that this is actually Sasuke Uchiha, but she's completely thrown for a loop as to why he's being so….

Dare she think it….He's being so…**_loving_**?

"Come on, let's get you inside." Sasuke says, carefully walking her back into his house.

The house itself isn't all dusty and old like she remembers leaving it. It's clean and clearly looks like someone lives in it. So Sasuke does live here then?

He sits her down at a table in the kitchen. It doesn't look like the kitchen from Sasuke's childhood, but it does look very cozy and nice. Sakura sits and watches him closely, too distracted by his very presence to think of anything else. He looks so calm, so relaxed, so at peace. It's almost like he's a completely different person from what she remembers.

Sasuke comes back, standing next to her and handing over a cup of water. Sakura takes it hesitantly and drinks. That soft smile from before comes back to his face, his eyes sweetening. "I'm glad you're home, did your mission go well?"

"Uh my mission went- wait…Home?"

Sasuke takes a moment, then thinks that something is wrong with her. "You…live here, Sakura. You know that."

What?! They BOTH live here?! Oh god, it doesn't take a genius to see where this is going. Right away all the alarms are going off in her head.

"Are you hurt?" He bends close to her, his face coming too close for friendship and not a lick of awkwardness in his movements. It's clear that he's used to being this close to her, this affectionate.

"I'm fine!" She squeaks, hoping he'll back off at that.

Sasuke stares at her intently for a moment, not stepping away. "Maybe I should get you some head medicine. Then some sleep will do you good."

"Y-Yeah ok. That sounds fine." Sakura nods quickly, her heart practically beating out her ears.

"Alright then." Sasuke nods.

Then he leans in and kisses her on the cheek. _Kisses her on the cheek_.

"I'll be right back." He says, pulling away and going off down the hall.

What…the fuck…is going on? Sakura can't even- no…just no.

_'Did I fuck up the past so bad that that this is my present?!"_ Sakura thinks incredulously.

(End)

YES! Finally in the future! FINALLY!

Did you see that curve ball I threw in? I imagine some of you are thinking I'm nuts and some are just flabbergasted and some are like 'That is so awesome!"

Oh just you wait. It's gonna get even crazier next chapter. Seriously, prepare to have your mind blown. Just a note, Sasuke is a very enjoyable character for me. I like to fuck with him.


	21. Present Day

Thank you for my bitch load of reviews.

**Funniest Review EVER! Ever, ever!: **

**From Lady Miel Cacao – **

**_"If I died, Hidan wouldn't know how to tie his own shoes." _**

**_But you all wear sandals...that sad moment when you realize Hidan can't put on sandals...XD_**

Seriously. You have no idea how happy this made me. I laughed and laughed, in fact – I still laugh and laugh. I can just picture the Derp Face that went into that comment. "But you all wear sandals…" Oh my god, I can't even –

Ah! Now I'm laughing and it's hard to write! Curse you hilarious reviewers!

Oh! And Side Note: NO SAKURA IS NOT PREGO. Get that crap out of your mind right now. God, what do you think this is? A Soap Opera? That would just be too dramatic for this story people. Just wanted to delete that possibility right off the bat, thank you.

* * *

Sakura feels the soft bed as she wakes, and when her eyes open-

Sasuke Uchiha.

"Ack!" She sits upright, practically shoving Sasuke's arm –that somehow got around her during sleep- to the other side of the mattress. Sakura stumbles back, legs tangling in the sheets and sending her tumbling off the edge of the bed in the most ungraceful fall of her life, complete with three pillows toppling down on top of her face. "S-Shit."

"Are you ok?!"

Sakura pushes the sheets and pillows off, seeing Sasori sitting on the edge of the bed and looking at her with the utmost concern. Who is this stranger?!

"W-What? Where am I?!" Sakura gets up, standing and looking around.

She's in Sasuke's old house in Uchiha Manner. It's a very traditional home but there are a lot of modern things inside, like a TV and books and stuff. The double sliding doors that lead into the backyard are pushed open, letting in the sunlight. Sakura glances outside and sees buildings she knows, she remembers from her own time. This time. She's no longer in the past. She's back to the present.

And Sasuke's here…and, apparently…they live together…and, just as apparent…they have some sort of love connection.

Sakura isn't sure what kind of love connection it is though.

God, please don't let them be married!

"Are you ok? Sit down." Sasuke says, gently pulling her back onto the bed. She stiffly sits there, looking at him in disbelief. Sasuke frowns in concern. "You were acting weird last night too…Did you hurt your head during your mission?"

"Uh, yes. Yes I did." Sakura answers quickly. "I can't remember some things. So, you should help me with that."

"Alright." Sasuke nods. "But you should also see Tsunade later."

"Tsunade is the Hokage still right?" Sakura asks instantly, eyes wide.

"Of course." He looks even more worried now. "If you can't even remember that…I mean, she is your mentor…"

"Right. Good. Ok, next question," She pauses and tries to figure out how to phrase what she wants to say. She looks into Sasuke's eyes, trying to read them. "D-Did you…ever go with Orochimaru?"

Sasuke's eyes darken considerably, so much so that he finally looks like the Sasuke she used to know. Maybe he actually did go with Orochimaru and came back, but why? What did she do in the past to make Sasuke come back in the present? Sasuke reaches out and puts his hands on her shoulders, cutting off her train of thought.

He looks at her with complete, serious determination. "Don't worry about Orochimaru. If he ever comes near you again, I'll take care of him."

"A-Again?" Sakura blinks, confused. "You mean, since we saw him at the Chuunin Exams?" That was the last time she ever saw Orochimaru face to face.

"God, you don't remember? …Don't worry about it. He's not important." Sasuke says, the calm in his eyes returning as he pulls away.

"Oook," She brushes past that. "So, you never left the village?"

"Well, I left with Naruto for two years to train." Sasuke answers casually. "We came back last spring, remember?"

"Oh yeah," She lies. Moving on. Point is: Sasuke never left with Orochimaru, but for some reason Orochimaru is still a tough subject with all of them. Apparently Naruto and Sasuke are still close too, which is good news. Now that her friends are established – "What about me?"

"What about you?" Sasuke smirks, giving her chills.

"Am I still a Chuunin?"

"Yes. Everyone is, but me and Naruto. And Neji of course."

Damn. Part of her had hoped she'd skipped a few levels, but apparently she's still as strong as she was. Now…it's time for the most difficult question…

"What…What are we to each other?"

Sakura looks at Sasuke, a blush on her cheeks and worry coiling in her stomach. They wouldn't be married…right? Right?! They're too young! Maybe they're just having some sort of love affair? She can work with that. A love affair is easy to break. In fact, she's already thinking of ways to break said possible love affair before Sasuke even answers. Shit. What if…What if Sasuke knocked her up?! What if she's pregnant and that's why he's so into her now? After all, his life goal is to revive his clan. Oh god, no, no, no, no-

"We're in love." Sasuke answers.

"In l-love?" Sakura stares.

Then, to her jaw dropping shock, Sasuke smiles with the most adoring look in his eyes. A look of pure happiness that she had always thought was impossible for Sasuke Uchiha. His eyes are practically gleaming, they're so bright. His cheeks…oh help the lord, his cheeks are _blushing_. Sakura felt faint.

Sasuke reaches out to take her hands, holding them tightly.

"…When Naruto and I left, I swore to get stronger so I could protect you…" Sasuke says, beginning their tale of love that Sakura has no clue about. "When I was away, all I could think about was that time I almost lost you to that snake…Last spring, when we came home; I realized that I've always loved you. You helped me get over my loneliness…you never gave up on me…so I asked you to be mine, and now we live together. I love you, Sakura."

For years…YEARS…Actually, HER WHOLE LIFE, Sakura's wanted to hear those exact words. All of it, every single thing coming out of Sasuke's mouth Sakura has heard in her dreams over and over. Sasuke Uchiha, giving his heart to her. Finally, he acknowledges her love for him. Finally, he wants her. Finally, Sasuke is in love with Sakura.

Sakura had always believed that when Sasuke would confess to her, she would cry and kiss him and they would live happily ever after

But all she can think about…is Itachi.

All she wants is Itachi Uchiha.

Love is a bitch, Sakura decides. She smiles at Sasuke, trying to put up a good front. "I'm…very happy to know all of that…Sasuke, what about your brother?"

The mood dampens slightly, an awkward tension in the air. Sakura doesn't know it Itachi is taboo in Sasuke's presence, but there is no fire in his eyes or hatred in his face like there would have been before Sakura went back in time. If anything, Sasuke looks bewildered to be confronted with this topic again.

"Itachi…he's still out there I'm sure. If I ever came in contact with him…" Sasuke's eyes go cold for a moment. Then, just as quickly as they'd changed, his eyes fill with warmth. He reaches up and touches her cheek, rubbing a circle with his thumb over her soft skin. "But I'm happy. With you. I don't care about Itachi."

Ok. It's official. Sasuke has gone batshit cray-cray.

* * *

"Everything seems fine." Tsunade says, shining a small flash light in Sakura's eye.

Sasuke had insisted that Sakura go see Tsunade, to which she agreed if only to get away from her crazy old teammate-lover-whatever-he-is. So here she is, sitting in Tsunade's office while her mentor looks her over for injuries she doesn't have. Sakura's glad to see that Tsunade is still the head honcho in town and apparently she was still Sakura's teacher, which is good. Apparently Sakura hadn't done anything too drastic in the past if it didn't totally fuck up everyone's lives in the present.

Just hers. Only her life was fucked up. Time travel is a bitch.

"So, your memory is faulty." Tsunade puts the flashlight away, crossing her arms and looking seriously at her patient. "How far back can you remember?"

"It's not like there's a giant hole of time missing, more like things have been rearranged. Some stuff is a little fuzzy." Sakura answers, back to the 'I've-lost-my-memories' thing. She remembers using these tricks on Itachi when she went back in time, so it's not very hard to make up things on the spot.

"But you remember your name? You remember everyone? Your family? Your medical and ninja training?" Sakura nods at each question. "Well, what don't you remember then?"

"…I don't remember much about what's going on between me and Sasuke."

Tsunade shrugs at this, finding romance to be pointless. "From what I hear, you two are dating and living together."

"For how long?" Sakura asks.

"Well, I wouldn't know. I don't keep track of that useless tuff." Tsunade waves her off. Her blue eyes look very bored at this romantic talk. "What _else_ can't you remember?"

Sakura sighs, deciding to go to someone else for her questions about Sasuke. Then, she remembers something else that's pretty strange about this 'new' present. She looks at Tsunade in question. "What's the deal with Orochimaru?"

Tsunade stiffens, coming to attention. "You…You don't remember?"

"Remember what?" Sakura can tell by the way Tsunade is shifting that this isn't a good subject. "What does he have to do with me? Isn't he after Sasuke?"

"Sasuke? No…why would-" Tsunade looks away, biting her lip. There's a pause. "Sakura, how could you not remember what happened? Orochimaru…he tried to-"

"SAKURA~" Naruto bursts through the door.

Sakura looks at Naruto, totally elated. It feels like forever since she's seen him, but really she was only gone for two months. Part of her was worried something would happen to Naruto because of what she did in the past, since the Akatsuki have always been after him and stuff. Rest assured, Naruto looks just as happy and bouncy as before – if not more. Sakura gets up and goes to hug him, totally happy he's here.

"I came to walk you home." Naruto says, hugging her back happily. "Sasuke said you got hurt, are you ok?"

"Just a little confused." Which isn't really a lie.

Tsunade looks relieved for the distraction. She writes a few prescriptions for Sakura and sends the two teammates on their way. Sakura walks with Naruto through the streets, secretly checking to see if anything has changed. Weirdly, everything seems to be generally the same. In movies and books, Sakura had heard that when you change stuff in the past it could lead to strange things like monkeys ruling the world or "The Butterfly Effect"(1).

"What're you looking around for?" Naruto asks, smiling brightly.

"Oh nothing." Sakura looks at Naruto and an idea comes to her. Naruto doesn't lie, he would tell her all she needs to know. "Naruto, what happened with Orochimaru?"

Naruto stops in the middle of the street, bewildered. He looks around nervously, obviously put on the spot, but true to his nature he can't lie to his best friend. Resolving to answer her questions, he takes her hand and pulls her to the side of the road. He speaks in gentle whispers. "What do you mean?"

"What happened during the Chuunin Exams?" Sakura clarifies. "Everyone's acting so strange when I bring him up."

He pauses for a second, then tells the tale of Orochimaru and the trouble he's brought. "During the Chuunin Exams…Orochumaru came…he attacked us and struck me and Sasuke down."

Sounds like how she remembers it, so far…

"Then he tried to take you."

What?

"M-ME?" Not Sasuke? Why…

"Yeah. He was a sicko." Naruto says, clearly disgusted. "He was talking about how he remembered seeing you a few years ago, but it was weird. He said that he remembered meeting you as an older version of yourself…and that he was here to finally take you for good."

Naruto looks confused, but the dots are connecting in Sakura's mind. She'd met Orochimaru officially 5 years ago, when she went back in time. Obviously the snake went looking for her and found her during the time when they were taking the Chuunin Exams, as a 14 year old. He knew Sakura as the 18 year old she is now, that's what Orochimaru meant by knowing her as an older version…he'd come to take her…

It's all making sense now. Orochimaru never came for Sasuke because he was still hung up on Sakura, she was his priority. He came but didn't try to convince Sasuke to leave with him. Before, Orochimaru was the whole reason Sasuke left the village and became so stuck on revenge; but with Orochimaru not in Sasuke's path, Sasuke became peaceful and at ease. That's why Sasuke's the way he is now…

"We almost lost you." Naruto says, very shaken up. "He almost got you."

"N-Naruto…"

He reaches out and takes Sakura's hands, holding them tightly. There is a fire in his eyes, burning with determination and passion. "You had to defend yourself…you were so strong. I'd never seen you be so brave before that. That moment changed you, Sakura. You became a true ninja then."

"I did…" Sakura smiles, glad that she still had her 'I-Can-Be-Tough-Too' moment during the Chuunin Exams.

"That's when Sasuke fell in love with you."

"What?" Her smile falls.

"When he saw how brave, how strong, you were he fell in love with you." Naruto says, a smile of his own coming onto his face. "He got stronger and stronger, so he could protect you. From then till now and forever, Sasuke's heart is yours."

"R-Really. Well, that's all good and nice." Sakura pulls her hands away and gives a nervous smile. "I think I better get home now. Nice seeing you Naruto, bye!"

* * *

Ok, it's all coming together now.

Slowly but surely Sakura is starting to understand how things came to be the way they are. Overall, everyone seems happy…Except her. It's weird, but somehow she'd changed the past so that she got all she wanted when she left into it; Sasuke is happy, all her friends are happy, Sasuke loves her. That was her initial goal when she went into the past.

Now, it's like a nightmare. Where the hell is Itachi?

Sasuke comes into the kitchen, finding Sakura sitting there looking very troubled. He sits next to her and takes her hand, catching her by surprise. "What's wrong?"

"Why didn't Orochimaru come for you?" Sakura asks right away, getting to the point. "You're an Uchiha. Doesn't he want your eyes?"

Sasuke seems surprised at this but relaxes. "When he came for you, he was very upset to see me. He said something about how every Uchiha he's ever met has nearly killed him at one point or another. He said that he'd end the Uchiha line, so no one could overpower him again."

Oh. Well, that makes since. After all, Itachi did kick his ass before and Tobi practically sent him into a black hole of death too. Sakura wouldn't put it past Sasuke to be able to kill Orochimaru if he wanted to. So that's why…

"Don't worry about him though," Sasuke says calmly, "Master Jiraiya is out looking for that snake."

"Oh right, how is he?" Sakura asks, turning her attention to gossip.

"Still a leech, I'm sure." He rolls his eyes. "Hasn't been around much."

"Oh…Well, how about Sai? I haven't seen him around. Is he out on a mission?"

"Sai?" Sasuke frowns. "Who's that?"

"You know, he's my teammate. He's Naruto's best friend even though they don't get along at all. He's an artist and…" As Sakura goes on and on, she notices the look of confusion on Sasuke's face deepen. Then she realizes it; no one knows Sai. The only reason Sai came around originally was to replace Sasuke on their team, but in this new present Sasuke never left….meaning Sai never came. This saddens her a little bit, because Sai was actually a good friend when he wasn't being annoying. In fact, she was so sure he was close to developing feelings and they'd made so many memories together…memories that only exist in her mind now.

"Uh…I mean, Sai is a guy I know from work. At the hospital. Yeah." Sakura shrugs, smiling uneasily.

"Well, I'm sure you'll run into him eventually then." Sasuke says. "I'm going to sleep now."

"Alright, I'll go to sleep in a-"

Sasuke leans over the table and kisses her.

Sasuke Uchiha. Kissing her.

She's kissing Sasuke!

His lips are soft against hers, pressing warmly against her. In her dreams, their first kiss would be magical and full of love. It would be amazing, like nothing she'd ever felt before. A closeness would build between them in which they both would realize how they couldn't live without the other. Love, it would be Love's kiss.

Sasuke pulled back easily, getting up and leaving to the bedroom.

This is not Love. It's not.

Sakura watches Sasuke leave and knows all the feelings she'd had for him through childhood, the love and the admiration, were gone. Now, he's just a teammate. Her love for him is nonexistent. In fact, she's a little frustrated with him. Her dream man turned out to be nothing like how she wanted him.

Now, her true love lies elsewhere.

'_I have to find Itachi_," Sakura thought, _"I have to."_

* * *

"I'll be back in a few days." Sasuke says.

"Alright." Sakura smiles brightly, trying to look super loving.

Sasuke leans down and presses a kiss to her cheek, to which Sakura makes sure not to pull away from and to smile happily at. When Sasuke pulls away, his hand brushes her arm gently. "Be safe. I love you."

Oh how hollow those words make her feel. She smiles. "I love you too."

And she does. Sasuke will always be her first love, and the first love is the most important. It never leaves you. Sasuke will always be a part of her heart and she will always have the fondest love for him, but time has changed; it's too late now.

"Goodbye, Sasuke." She says, sadness hidden behind her fake smile.

Sasuke waves a little and goes out the front door. Sakura watches him walk down the long road of the other empty Uchiha houses in their empty neighborhood until he's only a dot in the distance. Then she shuts the door and goes to their bedroom. She goes into the closet and pulls out a backpack, then stuffs some light clothes in it. She also puts in medical stuff, ninja gear and money; she doesn't know how long this will take.

Then she goes to the front door, looks back at the home she lives in and says goodbye. Goodbye Sasuke, goodbye Konoha, goodbye to this life.

She locks the door and sets off to find Itachi, and the Akatsuki.

(End)

I'm really worried about a fundraiser my club is having.

I'm the president of my high school's Gay Straight Alliance, and we're having a Halloween fundraiser on the 19th. We're showing a scary movie for $2 in the school's theater and I'm just nervous because I don't know how many people will show up.

It's a good idea for a fundraiser, but it's hard to get people to come to such things. Teenagers, we're so unmotivated to do anything.

_ (1) "The Butterfly Effect", a theory in science fiction novels. Basically, if you go back into the past and change anything at all it can lead to the whole entire future being changed or destroyed. Example: Go back and step on a butterfly, come back and the human race is extinct. _


	22. Look Back

I had a shameful moment today that I need to talk about.

Since I'm so ashamed I don't want to talk about it with my friends, I will share it with you kind readers who I have a 1 in 1000 chance of ever meeting face to face. Ok, here it goes…

There's this Special-Ed guy in my advanced theater class. He's very slow and, well, just mentally disabled. He's able to talk to people and act normal, but just really slowly and he can't understand things easily. So, of course he's not a good actor.

Today we had to separate into groups and no one wanted to pick him. He went around all sad that no one would let him in their group, and I thought to myself 'We should let him in ours.' But my group-mate Andrew gave me this look like 'Oh god, not him' and I felt really bad because I didn't say anything; I just staid quiet. My other group mate, Haven (whose also a bad actor, mind you), kept asking if we should let him in our group. She kept looking at me expectantly, but I kept my mouth shut.

Eventually, the Special-Ed kid came over and sat next to us, saying 'I need a group, so I'm going to be in yours' or something like that. And that's that. He's in our group now.

What I'm ashamed of is that I didn't speak up for him because I didn't want to be embarrassed or something, I don't even know. In the end, the result would've been the same…I should've just asked him to be in our group…it would've been the same result…but I'm sure the Special-Ed kid would've felt better if I just asked him to join us…

Sometimes, these shameful things happen. I feel like I've learned a lesson, but I keep thinking about him over and over and I just feel very angry with myself because I'm usually a very accepting person and I hardly ever give a crap about pure pressure, but today I gave into it and now I feel very disappointed with myself.

* * *

Sakura finds the Akatsuki Mountain quite easily, having made the trip with Itachi the first time.

It's still hidden in the thicket of trees, still surrounded by fog and still creepy as all hell. As she draws closer to it she hides in the shadows and prepares herself for whatever awaits her. Part of her still expects Tobi to jump out of nowhere and chop her head off, but most of her thinks the place is deserted. This thought grows as she sees that the front door is covered in moss and vines, having been closed for years.

She uses her strength to open the door, ripping it off the hinges and going inside. It's dark and dusty, having that earthy smell still.

She sees the various hallways that lead all over the base and asks herself which way she should go. She isn't 100% positive that she's alone, so she's got to be careful which doors she walks in.

Deciding to go to hers and Itachi's old room first, Sakura goes down the hall to it. To her, no time has passed since she'd walked these halls last but it's obvious years have gone by; the hall is covered in vines and small plants growing from the walls, the pathway is crumbled slightly and the doors lining the hall are either broken off or sealed shut with moss and mold. As things get darker, Sakura takes out a small flash light she'd brought and finds her room soon enough.

Taking a breath, she goes in.

Empty.

And the same. Nothing's changed. Not even the sheets on the bed, everything is the same. The cracks on the walls from when she'd punched them are still there, if not bigger with age wearing on them, and in the corner there is even Orochimaru's old snake tail that had been shed before Tobi took him on. The room is very barren and worn, so Sakura leaves after seeing no use in staying.

She checks some other rooms to satisfy some curiosity.

Sasori's room is the closest, and she expects it to be the same mess it was when she left but it's not; the room is striped clean. The paper that had once covered the walls is gone, small pieces still stuck to it by tacks, the puppets that had covered the room were gone and not even a book from the countless stacks that once towered this floor have been left behind. The bed is fixed, empty and covered in dust.

Weird.

Sakura goes to Deidara's room next, finding it much closer to how she'd expected it to be than Sasori's. It still looks like Deidara's room, with left out art supplies and tattered art pieces all over the place. No clothes though, or art tools. Sakura can gather that when Deidara left he took them, or maybe someone came and stole them.

In the middle of the room there's a giant clay statue that's slowly falling apart with time. It's very ominous…

Sakura walks down the halls, going into different rooms and still finding nothing important or even a clue as to where anyone she's looking for is.

Then, with great difficulty, she goes up to the roof.

Throwing the door open, Sakura climbs out onto the top of the mountain. Instantly, she can see what's happened.

The giant hole which Pein had come out is still there, plants growing over the edges. There are trees torn out and thrown everywhere that have already settled into the ground, giant craters and cracks spread all over, some very old looking puppets that are practically rotted. Sakura walks around the area, trying to picture the fight that had gone down five years ago. A worry builds inside her heart and she desperately hopes none of her friends were hurt or…killed…

Out of the corner of her eye something orange gleams in the light.

Sakura goes to it and picks it up, dusting off the dirt and moss. It's orange and old but sends a threatening shiver down her back as she realizes instantly what it is.

Tobi's mask.

It's broken, tattered and there's dry blood across the middle. It's broke in half, the right side being torn clean off long ago. Sakura touches the mask, a lump building in her throat; she remembers what she did to Tobi's eye…

"Sakura."

She turns around quickly and gasps as paper flies through the air, fluttering around her in a weird paper-air-hug type deal. Right away her heart fills with joy and relief, she reaches her hands out and the paper flies around her hands warmly. Sakura's smile widens. "Konan!"

Sure enough, the papers come together and Konan takes shape. She looks just as Sakura remembers, not a scratch on her. Though, strangely, Konan is not wearing her Akatsuki cloak which she's never taken off before. Now, she's dressed in a black dress with tall black boots, a gray cape over her back.

And she's smiling.

Konan…smiling?

"You're alive!" Konan reaches out and grabs Sakura, pulling her into a tight hug. Her skin is cold and feels just like paper, but her heart beats loudly against Sakura's ear from inside her chest. Konan lets go and pulls back slightly, keeping her hands on Sakura's shoulder. Her eyes are narrowed in confusion, calculating. "How? You look exactly the same, like nothing has changed. How can it be?"

"Well, you're not going to believe me but…" Sakura takes a breath, smiling shyly. "A special jutsu took me back in time to when I met you all. I went back five years ago, but I'm actually from this time period."

Konan stares at her.

"…Have you been reading science fiction novels?" Konan asks.

"No! I'm serious. A man with a special jutsu sent be back five years from now, that's why I look the same. I'm the same age as I was when I met you."

Konan frowns, thinking this over. Finally, she shrugs and pulls Sakura into another, softer, hug. "The reason is not important. You are alive, alive and well. I have missed you greatly."

The feeling is mutual. Sakura'd never thought she would miss Konan's emotionless face or her cold stares, but she does. Konan saved her life before, and now she feels in debt and bonded with the silent paper angel. She hugs Konan and finally feels like she's in the presence of a friend, which is weird because just a few weeks ago she would've considered all the Akatsuki to be enemies and her trust would only go to the people of her village. Now, it felt like her village was a memory. The Akatsuki felt like family to her, they'd saved her and…she's apart of them…

"Are you alright?" Sakura asks, pulling back to look at Konan. "Where is everyone? Is Pein ok? Did Tobi kill anyone? Did you guys-"

Konan holds up a hand, silencing Sakura with that piercing stare Konan uses like a weapon. "Come with me, I will take you to Pein. He will be very happy to see you."

* * *

This is not the Pein she remembers.

This man in front of her surly isn't him. Before Sakura is a man who is thin enough to show his bones with long red hair and the palest skin she's ever seen, with a hallow face and lanky arms. His whole body is hooked up to a weird machine that covers his lower half, arms locked into two huge metal clamps and head resting on long black rods that stick out from his back. His lips are thin and his cheeks look like those of a skeleton. This is not Pein.

Then she looks in his eyes and knows; it _is_ him.

"P-Pein?" Sakura stares, mouth agape.

"No one has called me that in a long time…" His lips curl into a thin smile, "Hello, Sakura."

"His real name is Nagato." Konan whispers, coming to stand beside Sakura.

"It has been so long." Nagato lets out a sigh, his eyes looking at Sakura warmly. Looking at his body, you would think he has no life in him; but his eyes hold more emotion than that of the Pein Sakura is used to seeing. His eyes are warm and all knowing, full of love and heart. Sakura looks into them and smiles, feeling like she's seeing Pein for the first time. The real Pein.

"Have you always been like this?" Sakura asks, gesturing to his machine and body.

"For most of my life, yes." Nagato answers. "How are you? I've never been happier to see someone than right now. I've missed you, Sakura."

"I'm fine. I missed you both so much." She says, smiling at Konan and Nagato. Sakura looks at him in worry. "…Maybe I could heal you some? You don't look very well."

"That would be much appreciated, thank you."

Sakura goes over to the large machine and looks up at Nagato, his body is very weak and nimble. She reaches up to touch his chest, letting chakra flow into his body. His skin is very cold, but just like Konan his heart beats softly against her fingertips. Nagato watches her, not even questioning her actions or intentions. Konan comes close to watch, reaching one hand out to touch Nagato's arm gently.

"What happened to your old body?" Sakura asks, "You didn't look like this back then."

"I control that body, and the other Peins still." He explains as she heals him. "They are out helping the world as we speak, starting with the villages around Rain Country."

"Really?" Sakura is very surprised.

"Yes…After I spoke with you, I realized that I was not going about things the right way." Nagato smiles again. "There can be no peace with pain. I must give peace another way. Though it is hard, it is also fulfilling."

"I'm very happy to hear that." She is. Part of her is very curious to see what the Akatsuki have done with their lives, if they're still the enemies. Speaking of enemies, "What about Tobi?"

Konan looks up sharply, eyes narrowing into darkness. Nagato's smile falls and he exchanges a look with Konan, who holds his arm firmly. Sakura can see that they're having a silent conversation with each other, just like they used to. Finally, Nagato looks at her and answers. "Itachi was able to kill Tobi, with everyone's help."

Sakura brightens right away. Sure she had her doubts, but she was pretty sure Itachi would win out. She has faith in him. She's so happy tears come to her eyes.

"Where is he?" She asks, smiling as she cries.

"We don't know." Konan answers.

"W-What?" Sakura frowns.

"When we defeated Tobi, Itachi was very hurt and tired. We took care of him, but when he was well enough he left." Nagato explains. "We do not know where he went."

"How can I find him? Can you help me, please?" They have to help her. Itachi could be anywhere, she has no idea where to start.

"Nagato cannot leave, and I must stay to take care of him." Konan explains. "But, I know someone who can help you and he isn't far from here."

"Really? Oh thank you." Sakura sighs in relief. "Who is it?"

"Deidara."

* * *

Sakura makes the trip to the Hidden Rock Village.

Konan said that after the defeat of Tobi, everyone stuck together to heal but once they were all healthy and in good shape they split up to do their own thing. Deidara had decided to go back to his home in the Hidden Rock where he would continue to perfect his art. He keeps in touch with Konan at times, saying how he's getting stronger and his art is getting better. The only reason Deidara joined Akatsuki was to fight and defeat Itachi one day, but when Itachi left Deidara had no reason to stay so he went into training mode.

She can hardly wait to see him.

The Hidden Rock Mountains are hard to navigate through, but Sakura remembers how to get to Deidara's dojo from the first time she made the trip with Itachi, Kisame and Sasori. She wonders if Deidara has changed much.

After a long day of climbing, Sakura finally reaches Deidara's dojo. It's much bigger than she remembers it, but still looks empty. She goes up to the front door, picks up the huge door knocker and knocks three times. Then she waits.

When the door opens, Deidara is on the other side.

"Who the hell is interrupting my—" He stops when he sees her, stunned. "S-Sakura?!"

"Deidara!" She grins happily.

"Sakura!"

They run into each other, engaging in a very friendly hug. Deidara lifts her in his arms and twirls her around in glee, elated to see her. Sakura laughs as he spins her before putting her down to look at her face, a wide grin spread over his cheeks. He looks almost as she left him, if not a little older. His hair is long enough to reach his hips now, but his baby blues are still as shiny as she remembers. "I can't believe it! Where the hell have you been?! Oh my god, you're here!"

Deidara hugs her again, making her laugh. "It's great to see you, Dei!"

"Look at you, you haven't aged a bit." Deidara smirks, patting her head. "Lucky. What're you doing here?"

"I'm here to ask for your help." Sakura answers. "Can I come in?"

"Oh, yeah. Of course." He leads her into the dojo.

Going into a sitting room, Sakura waits as Deidara goes to get some tea. She looks around, seeing a lot more art around the building than she remembers from the first time. Looking around, Sakura spots something interesting. Its Deidara's Akatsuki cloak and headband, hung up on a frame on the wall. Sakura looks at it curiously. When Deidara comes back, he sets the tea down and followers her eyes. "Oh. Well, it didn't seem right to throw it away."

Sakura's smile falls, she looks at her friend. "Are you ok Dei? Tobi…he didn't hurt you?"

"That bastard practically tore off my arm, but Kakuzu fixed it for me." Deidara explains, pouring the tea. He sits back and sighs fondly. "I loved that arm."

"Uh, I'm sorry for your loss?" She smiles, relieved that he's ok.

"Yeah. It was a long time ago." He stares at her. "You really haven't changed…I'm glad you're ok."

"I missed you a lot." Sakura says. "You look good."

"Thanks. I've been getting stronger, can you tell?" Deidara flexes his arm, smiling cheekily. They laugh at this and drink some tea, feeling nostalgic. It really has been a long time. "So, what do you need me for?"

"Right. I need your help to find Itachi. I have no clue where he is."

"Itachi?" He frowns, rolling his eyes. "Five years later and you're still all over him? Here I was thinking you'd finally come to marry me, and it's about Itachi. I hate that guy. One day, I swear I'll kill him."

Sakura reaches over the small table between them, taking Deidara's hand in hers. He looks into her eyes and sees the desperation there, the need. "Please, Dei. I have to find him. I can't do it without you."

Deidara contemplates this. He really does hate that Uchiha bastard, thinking he's so much better than Deidara's art. It drives him mad crazy. Plus that jerk has Sakura, which annoys Deidara to hell and back. He'll never be able to understand what she sees in Itachi, that crazy rat. Really, Deidara is a much better choice for her and Sakura should just hurry up and realize it. Still…he looks in her eyes, seeing the sadness and wants to make her happy. For some reason, she's always had this power over him. He just wants to see her beautiful smile.

"Fine, fine. I get it." Deidara sighs. "I'll help."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Sakura brightens, squeezing his hand. "You're awesome!"

"Shut up babe, I know it." He pouts, annoyed with himself for giving in.

* * *

Traveling by clay bird is a lot easier than by foot.

For one thing, there's no need to climb back down the mountain. Deidara's large clay owl flies them over the land swiftly, saving time and energy. She sits behind Deidara at the neck of the bird as the wind blows over softly. They brush through the clouds and away from the Hidden Rock; she wonders where they're going.

"To the Hidden Mist. I'm pretty sure Itachi will be there." Deidara explains. "When we found out Itachi left, Kisame had also disappeared. I'm positive they left together; Kisame follows Itachi around everywhere, he wouldn't leave him when he's so weak."

"Sounds like a plan. I wonder what Kisame is up to."

"Probably doing fish stuff." Deidara teases.

"Hey Dei, what happened to Sasori?" Sakura asks, "You two were so close, where is he now?"

Deidara shrugs, smirking. "Danna went off on his own to do his puppet making. He told me he was going to fight his grandma one day, convinced that she would kill him if he didn't. I still hear from him sometimes, but he won't tell me where he is. He's even more of a recluse than me, un."

This alarms her slightly. Sakura makes a mental note to go find Chiyo, after this Itachi search party is done with, and warn her about Sasori. It's weird, but she doesn't want Sasori to die. He's her friend, the first one to come save her during the fight with Tobi and really he isn't that bad unless he's being a creeper. That said, she doesn't want him going off to kill Chiyo either. For a moment, Sakura wonders who she would defend against the other – Sasori or Chiyo. That makes her feel guilty and mindfucked, so she gets over those thoughts quickly.

"We'll stop here tonight and find them in the morning." Deidara says, pointing the owl downwards.

They land just outside the Hidden Mist Village. There aren't many trees around, but they've stopped right along a giant lake. Fog is thick here, and the busses are tall enough to hide them decently. The bird sits on its feet and Deidara gets off to sit against it. Sakura sits beside him, pulling some food from her bag and sharing it with him. The sky is dark but the fog somehow makes the air seem brighter, covered in white.

"So…where did you go, when you left us?" Deidara asks, looking at her.

Sakura takes the time to explain everything from the beginning; she starts with how she met that father with the special jutsu, ending at when she went back in time. She even includes Sasuke and how she went back to change Itachi's history so Sasuke could be happier. As embarrassing as it is, Sakura tells Deidara about how in love she used to be with Sasuke but how she doesn't feel anything for him now, even though they're romantically inclined. In the beginning, Deidara seems unconvinced but as the story continues he slowly starts to understand and accept this explanation.

"That's crazy." He stares, thinking it all over. "What was the present supposed to be like before you left back in time to change it?"

"Well, everyone seems a lot happier." Sakura says, considering it all. "And I'm glad that none of you are in the Akatsuki anymore, a lot of people hated you guys. Besides that, everyone is a lot better off."

"Cool. Your mission was accomplished then." Deidara smirks.

"Yeah…but I'm not happy." She sighs, upset. "I just can't live without Itachi."

Deidara gets very annoyed at this. What could that weasel give her than he can't? Deidara doesn't like this at all. Sakura should be his, damn it!

Letting his emotions take over, Deidara grabs Sakura's shoulder and leans in to-

"What's going on here then?"

A giant sword is pushed down between their bodies, forcing Deidara to back off. They jump up, turning to face this new comer who-

"Kisame!" Sakura smiles big.

"Hey, shorty." Kisame grins, opening his arms. Sakura jumps up and hugs him, to which he holds her up off the ground. God, he's even taller than she remembers! He's much stronger too, his muscles squeezing her tight. That sharp tooth grin is still the same though.

Deidara pouts, total cock blocked.

(End)

I'm starting a very Literature-Based part of my life.

It's like I'm on Reading Overdrive. I keep checking out books from the library and reading them and it's crazy. It's very classy books I'm reading too. So far I've read, 'One Flew Over The Cuckoo's Nest', 'Frankenstein', '1984' and 'Animal Farm'. Very heavy stuff. It's not like I didn't read before now, it's just that now it seems to be the center of my activities. It's like when I went through this Sharpie-Phase last year when I drew everything in Sharpie. Everything.

Point of this note: If you have a book you really enjoy, please tell me it. I'm running out of things I want to read and I don't wanna just bone around on the shelves forever.

Thank you for reading, pretty please review?


	23. Stand Still

I just started watching The Walking Dead!

Oh my god why haven't I seen this show before now?! What's wrong with me?

Seriously, this has to be the best TV show I've seen in a long while. See, more than anything I appreciate plot and effects. I love a good plot; it drives me crazy with happiness. As a writer, I know what it takes to make a good story, so a good plot will make me super in love with the show. After that, I love me good side effects. If something looks fake, I'll stop watching the show for good. But this show, the effects are so kick ass that I love them more than the plot.

I know this story is going to take over my life now, I get obsessed with these sort of things.

* * *

"Still as short as ever, huh Sakura?" Kisame grins, looking down at her.

"No! You just got taller!" Sakura counters.

"Hmm, that is possible." He smiles fondly, for there are few women in this world who he can get along with so well. "So, what're you doing all the way over here after all these years? Come for a visit?"

"Actually, we're hoping Itachi is with you." She says, looking near desperate. "Is he?"

"Itachi?" Kisame gives her a small smile, reaching out to pet her head. "I'm sorry, he isn't. I haven't seen him for at least a year."

"Really?" All the light leaves her eyes.

Deidara goes over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. He'd been so sure Itachi would still be with Kisame, but it has been a long time. The sad look on Sakura's face near breaks his heart, even Kisame looks sympathetic for her. She sighs and the air feels much colder than before, where could Itachi be? She looks up at Kisame for the answers.

"It's late. Come back with me, I'll help you out the best I can." Her tall friend says. "I might know something about Itachi."

"See, coming here was the right thing to do." Deidara smiles, trying to get her to stop sulking.

Sakura looks at both of them and tries to smile. "Alright."

* * *

On the way back Kisame tells Sakura more about his goings on for the last five years since she's seen him.

Turns out, he actually staid on the wrong side of the fence. Being a bad guy is just what he's good at and he didn't see any reason to change just because the Akatsuki broke up. Honestly, he gets a lot more business since he was in Akatsuki; all the boss men and trouble makers hire him as their body guard, because Kisame is a tough bitch and he's good at his job. So business is good. On the social side, he lives on the edge of the Hidden Mist Village alone.

Sakura and Deidara are actually a little surprised that Kisame lives in such a nice house. It's big enough for a family, even though it's just him, with a beautiful view. The interesting factor being that the house is built under a giant lake, in a weird tunnel that leads underneath the water to a cave. The house looks very bad-guy-lair type deal, but it's also cozy and strangely inviting.

Deidara loves the house. It gives Sakura the creeps.

"I promise it's cozier than it looks." Kisame says, putting two pillows down on a couch. "It gets cold at night; I'll get some blankets."

"Thank you." Sakura smiles softly, sitting down on the makeshift bed. There's a heater in the middle of the room, but the air is slowly getting colder. Kisame sits down on the one seater across from her, his giant fish sword leaning on the wall in the back. Sakura looks at it, curious. "How do you know I won't steal it? Or kill you."

"I trust you." Kisame says, smirking. "It's weird, but we all trust each other don't we?"

"A bunch of cold blooded killers from Akatsuki, what's not to trust?" Sakura gives him a look.

He laughs at this, his sharp teeth shining. Looking at him, Sakura wonders what there is to trust. Maybe it's the fact that there have been thousands of opportunities to kill each other, but none of them ever killed each other. Even Deidara, who hates Itachi with all his being, wouldn't kill him. Same with Hidan and Kakuzu, Sakura's sure that if they got serious about it they could've killed each other. But they wouldn't. In the fight with Tobi; Deidara had gone back to save Sasori, Hidan worked to defend Kakuzu, they all came to save her. So yes, she trusts them.

Sometimes, she thinks she trusts them more than she would trust either Sasuke or Naruto.

"Sakura…you know you're important to me and the rest of us." Kisame says, leaning back in his seat. "I'm sorry we're not the best of guys, but we can't change."

"Maybe not, but I don't care about that anymore." She thinks of Pein and Konan, how they changed. "Kisame…do you know where I can find Itachi?"

"Itachi hmm…" Kisame looks up at the ceiling, thinking back to when he last spoke with Itachi. He knows Itachi better than anyone else, even Sakura. Kisame thinks and thinks, trying to remember what Itachi said and trying to think of what Itachi would do. "If I know Itachi, he's looking for you."

"That doesn't help." Sakura softens inside. "Do you really think he's looking for me?"

Kisame nods. "For a long time he stayed here, in this house, with me. Then, last year, he left to look for you."

"Really?" The doubt slowly left her; for a while she dreaded that Itachi had forgotten about her and moved on forever. But he didn't. He's still thinking of her. For the first time in days, she feels warm inside. She feels in love.

"Yup. He's a dedicated guy." Kisame chuckles. He gives her a look. "So, now you just need to think of where you would go where he could find you."

"Where I would go?" Ok, now it's her turn to think hard.

Itachi has only been looking for her for a year, probably because she told him to wait five years. He left earlier than that. She thinks of all the things she's told him about herself, which isn't much, and tries to relate that to the thought process it would take to trace her steps. Itachi is the smartest guy she knows, it shouldn't take him a year to find her...

"If I were Itachi," She says aloud, "I would go to the Land of Fire to find me."

"That sounds about right. Itachi would've waited for the five years to pass before searching for you; my guess is he's somewhere hidden in the Land of Fire waiting to start the search." Kisame says, nodding. "You should go there and look around. With Deidara flying you everywhere, it won't be too hard to find him."

"Thank you so much, Kisame!" Sakura smiles big. "You're so helpful."

"Not every day a guy like me hears something like that." He teases, grinning. "You seriously need to find some normal friends."

All her normal friends don't feel like friends anymore. She's changed too much.

"Get some sleep." Kisame says, getting up. He grabs some thick blankets and gives them to her. "Dei and I are in the other room, call if you need me."

Sakura curls up on the couch, clutching the covers around her as she tries to get her thoughts straight. Itachi is alive and well, he's looking for her. He still loves her. After all these years. She's so happy, so filled with love, that she actually gets a good night's sleep in that spooky, evil-lair of a house. Tomorrow she'll be that much closer to Itachi; this thought drifts her to peace.

* * *

The next morning, Deidara and Sakura leave.

She says goodbye to Kisame, promising to return for a visit right after she finds Itachi. Kisame sends them off, grinning that sharp grin. Deidara doesn't seem that happy to hear they'll be seeing Itachi soon, and part of her is worried that Deidara will start up a fight once she sees him. They fly for a long time, through the thick clouds and cold wind. Sakura looks down below, wondering how much longer it's going to take. She can tell they're in the Land of Fire, for she's lived there for a long time and can easily tell its her land. Just when they're getting closer to the villiages of the country, she sees something down below.

"Wait – What's that?" Sakura asking, pointing down below.

Deidara looks over, finding large black creatures in the distance.

Those black creatures are huge and scary looking…and seem to be made of thread? Lightning and fire is shooting out of two of the monsters, while the other is strutting around awkwardly in the open space. Upon closer inspection, Sakura can tell that a fight is going on as there are smaller normal people across from the threat monsters who are shooting at the beasts with weapons and jutsu. It's a ninja battle. A big one at that.

"Those things look familiar…" Dei comments. He pushes his hair back to show his monocle covering his left eye, using it to getting a closer look at the fight. Then he gasps. "It's Kakuzu! And Hidan!"

"What?!" Sakura's eyes widen.

"They're fighting." He rolls his eyes. "Those two can never stay out of trouble. Three's probably an auction house nearby; Kakuzu loves to sell the heads of the ninja he kills."

Sakura instantly remembers the fight between Asuma and Kakuzu and Hidan. Shikamaru had told her that Kakuzu was selling the head of one of Asuma's old teammates at an auction house – this must be it. She knows that Asuma is not dead in this new future, for she saw him walking in the village before she left.

Kakuzu and Hidan are fighting, what if they need help?

"Anyways, we should look over by that- Hey! What are you doing?!" Deidara turns around just in time to see Sakura jump off the bird.

She has to help Kakuzu and Hidan, who almost died before to help her. Not giving it another thought, Sakura fell down through the air full of determination. As she draws closer to the ground the fight becomes more apparent and clear, Kakuzu and Hidan are fighting together still – even after all these years. They are not dressed in their Akatsuki uniforms, which is strange, but they still have that unstoppable fighting force that only happens when they're working together.

Sakura calls out to them, "KAKUZU! HIDAN!"

Right away, everyone looks up and the fighting stands still as they realize some girl is falling through the air at them.

Then they realize which girl it is.

"Sakura?!" Hidan gawks, "What the hell?!"

Kakuzu blinks once, twice, then looks to the only thread monster that can fly. "Catch her!"

The thread beast opens its thin wings and flies up a little to catch Sakura in its soft tresses. He flutters down to the ground and gently puts Sakura down in front of Kakuzu. Sakura stumbles off the beast's hand and goes to her friends. "Are you two alright?"

"Holy shit, it's really you!" Hidan's grin is so wide it looks half-crazed. He runs over and wraps his arms around her, jumping up and down. "You're alive! Bitch mother fucker, fuck yeah!"

"What…are you doing here?" Kakuzu asks slowly.

"I came with Deidara," She points up and they see Deidara's bird in the sky, "We saw your monsters and I knew you were fighting. I came to help you."

"Still caring too much?" Kakuzu grunts.

"Only when it's for you boys, you know that." Sakura gets a little worked up, because she loves these idiots so much, and rushed over to hug Kakuzu. The tall man remains stiff for a moment before relaxing and putting his arm around her smaller body, genuinely happy to see her alive and well – to know that she's still their friend. "I missed you both so much!"

"…Brat." Kakuzu mumbles, giving a small smirk behind his mask.

"Uh, sorry to break this sappy reunion, but we still have to kick some ass here." Hidan says, gesturing toward the enemy ninja.

"Right." Sakura pulls away and gets into a fighting stance, holding up her fists. "Ok, let's see who-"

"Sakura?"

She freezes, seeing who the enemy is. Oh god, no it's…

"S-Sasuke?" She stutters.

Sure enough, the 'enemy' is Sasuke Uchiha. He stands yards away, wide eyed and shocked, staring at Sakura with disbelief. He's tattered and battle-worn from fighting Kakuzu and Hidan (who are now looking between Sasuke and Sakura in question). To make matters even worse, the rest of the ninja group is made up of her old friends; Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Kiba...and Naruto. Oh god, the look on Naruto's face is too much to bear.

"You know them?" Kakuzu asks.

"Who are they?" Hidan frowns.

Sakura looks at the two and finds them conflicted. Kakuzu and Hidan obviously have no problems with killing Sasuke and the others, but they don't want to hurt Sakura's feelings so they're holding back a moment. At the same time, she sees a jealous gleam in their eyes. Kakuzu and Hidan are both possessive people – Sakura is their friend, _theirs_. Not the enemy's. Thinking that she has relations with other ninja they don't know is also troubling them and edging them on to kill the pests.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" Sasuke speaks up finally, narrowing his eyes. "Do you _know_ those two?"

"Sakura who is that bastard?" Hidan asks, shooting a death glare at Sasuke.

Shit. Shit, Shit, why god, shit.

"W-Well…they're my friends." Sakura says in a small voice.

"_Who_ is?" Everyone asks.

"Um…" Sakura looks around for the answer.

* * *

Deidara watches the action below and wonders if he should also go down and help. Hidan and Kakuzu are ok, but they're far from his favorite people in the world. Though, Sakura is his friend…

Just then a giant ass fireball flies out from another spot in the forest.

"Shit!" Deidara swerves his bird, barely missing the fire. He glares in the direction from where it came. "Who the hell?"

He fixes his eyepiece in that direction, narrowing in on the spot until he sees who in the world is brave enough to shoot fire at him. Seriously, who the hell does he have to kill to get a little respect around here? Ah, the perpetrator is coming into view…

Wait…no way!

Deidara points his bird downwards, flying towards the person who shot at him. He avoids another fire ball thrown his way and the trees to get to the goal. When he's close enough, the bird lifts its wings and sets carefully on the ground. "I can't believe I finally fucking found you!"

Itachi glares.

"Here for another fight, artist brat?" Itachi asks, already getting into a fighting stance.

"What did you call me?!" Deidara shrieks. He's about to yell but stops himself. Priorities, Deidara, priorities. "No I'm not here for that! I'm here with Sakura!"

"Sakura?" Itachi looks mildly surprised, but then frowns. "A dirty trick. I'll kill you."

"No, seriously." Deidara puts up his hands, "She's with me. We saw Hidan and Kakuzu a little ways off fighting so she jumped off my bird to help them. I was going to help too but then you shot fire at me like a dick, yeah."

Itachi stares at him for a moment, unyielding. It can't be…it can't…but if it is? Itachi bites his lip, cautiously putting his fists down and going up to the giant clay bird. He hops on the back of it, looking at Deidara with alert eyes. "Take me to her. Now."

* * *

Sakura looks back and forth between her old friends and new ones, at loss for what to do.

"Sakura, get away from them." Sasuke calls out, "They're dangerous."

"Yeah Sakura, get over here." Naruto adds in.

Kakuzu and Hidan exchange looks, then shoot glares at the good-doers. "As if we'd hurt Sakura! You bitches are another story though." Hidan smirks, lifting his scythe. "I don't know who you are, but no one's taking Sakura away from us again."

"I'll take the ones on the left." Kakuzu says, cracking his knuckles.

"Come on Naruto," Sasuke looks at his friend. "I'll get the tall one."

"Right." Naruto gets into position.

"W-Wait!" Sakura holds up her hands to them franticly. "T-They're my friends!"

"Yeah, we're her friends." Everyone says.

A very, very awkward silence hovers over them. They all look back at Sakura, waiting for the answers. Sakura looks at all of them and wonders what to say or where to even start. She has to say something though; otherwise they'll just kill each other off. But what can be said in this situation? What can be done here?

Luckily a distraction comes.

Deidara's giant bird is lowering down to them, settling right in the middle of the fight zone. Sakura is relieved to see him, because maybe she can just take Kakuzu and Hidan out of here on the bird and-

"Sakura?"

Her heart stops.

It's him!

"I-Itachi?!" Sakura breathes out, wide eyed.

It is! He's getting off the bird's back, looking at her with those eyes that she loves so much. Seeing his face, the expression and the emotions; it's like no time has passed. Before anything can be said, they're rushing towards each other and when she draws near he reaches out and lifts her in his arms, twirling her. She wraps both her arms and legs around him, pressing her face into his shoulder. Near tears, she's so happy to see him!

"I've missed you," He whispers into her neck which he starts to kiss.

Being here, in his arms, it's like nothing in the world. Warmth surrounds her and she can't stop smiling, because he does still love her, he does. Even after all these years. It's love.

"I love you." Sakura says, looking into his eyes.

His hold tightens; eyes softening in that way that makes her heart melt. The most gentle smile is on his face now, a smile only meant for her. "I've been waiting years to hear you say that."

"Uh…guys?" Deidara speaks up.

Itachi and Sakura look at him, slightly perturbed from their reunion.

"We're not alone ya know."

Itachi looks up and sees the other ninja for the first time. At first he doesn't look very bothered by it, but then he sees Sasuke and he's overcome with shock. What is his brother doing here?

Sasuke, on the other hand, is glaring that glare that Sakura's recognizes so easily. He looks so angry, so pissed off, that she's worries he'll go cray-cray and kill them all in one go.

To his credit, Sasuke is actually rational enough to talk. "Sakura…_what_ are you doing with _him_?"

"You…know my brother?" Itachi asks softly. He puts Sakura down on the ground, taking a small step back at her. His mind seems to be processing all this. He sees the angry look on Sasuke's face, the nervous one on Sakura's, and the dots are slowly connecting. "…How do you know him?"

"Sakura!" Sasuke snaps, "How the hell do you know him?!"

"Sakura?" Itachi asks again, "How?"

"Well…I'm in love with him…" She mumbles, completely frazzled.

"**Who**?" Sasuke and Itachi ask at once.

(End)

To the person who asked me to read his/her story,

It would help if you would tell me where to find said story as you did not log in before reviewing and thus I have no way of getting to it.

I really don't like it when people don't sign in but review with stuff I have to respond to, because then I have to respond to them through my author's notes instead of just sending them messages through the site.

I have so much fucking AP English homework, it's a bitch. Not only do I have to read 27 pages of Beowulf but I have to answer the 31 long-answer questions that come with it. Stupid AP classes. To the people who are taking multiple AP courses in high school, I solute you.


	24. Stop

I wanted to write this story because I'm very in love with the whole Itachi-Arch. Seriously, the story between Itachi and Sasuke is very interesting and intertwining. I enjoy it greatly.

When I'm done with this story I'm going to write another Itachi-Arch base story except I think it'll focus more on Itachi and the Akatsuki than Itachi and his history, like this story.

Thank you for reading.

The end is near!

* * *

They're all staring at her, waiting.

Inside, Sakura knows she can't put it off any more. This secret must be exposed, the truth must be told; she can no longer hide it. Still, she feels very nervous. This is so hard, facing the ghosts in her closet. What will Itachi think of her after he hears what she has to say?

She slowly looks up at Itachi to find him waiting patiently. The warmth is still in his eyes, the trust. He loves her. He's always loved her. He will still love her even after he hears the truth. So she will not hold back. As long as Itachi is waiting for her, Sakura can face anything with her brave front. So, she steps away from him and goes to the center of the group for everyone to see her. All eyes follow her movements, attention on alert and curiosity peeked.

Here it goes.

"Sasuke, I used to love you." Sakura says clearly. Itachi looks at Sasuke with a small frown, to which Sasuke glares back. "You will always, forever, be my first love…but you do not know me and I no longer know you. I'm sorry, but I love Itachi. I will love him for the rest of my life."

An intake of breath, everyone looks at Itachi. Itachi looks at Sakura with a softness in his eyes that accepts this all. Sasuke, on the other hand, has no tolerance for losing what is his.

"How can you say that?!" Sasuke snaps sharply, "How do you even know him?"

"I know all of them because I used to work with them." Sakura says slowly, stepping closer to the Akatsuki who are now smirking in victory. "I'm…one of them."

"_What_?" Naruto gasps.

"No. You wouldn't…you wouldn't!" Sasuke grits his teeth. His eyes are flaring that familiar fire she remembers, full of hate and anger. He's practically shaking with fury. "Traitor!"

"Sasuke don't-"

It's too late. Naruto tries to stop him but Sasuke is already rushing towards her. The past may have changed but Sasuke's strength has stayed the same. He's still super face and super skillful, so when he rushes at Sakura she doesn't see it coming until he's practically in front of her with his blade out right. Her eyes widen and she throws up her hands to defend herself.

But just as his blade is going to hit, Hidan jumps out in front of her.

The sword goes straight though Hidan's abdomen, slowing as it slicks through him and stopping just as the tip touches Sakura's shirt. She gasps, blinking in surprise. Sasuke is also thrown off by this.

"Don't you _fucking_ touch her." Hidan growls, blood dripping down his chin. He grabs the blade and starts pulling it out of his stomach. "I'll kill you if you even think you're going to hurt Sakura."

"That goes for me as well." Kakuzu grabs the back of Sasuke's shirt with one long thread and whips him so hard into the distance that when he lands a giant crack forms in the ground underneath him.

"Come on bitch, you wanna go?" Hidan twirls his long scythe. "I'll kick your ass!"

Sasuke gets up, looking quite unharmed. His glare is still on her, to which Sakura actually feels pain. Just when Sasuke cares for her, she has to go and make him hate her again. Seriously, now she's back to where she started. There's a moment when their eyes meet and Sakura desperately wishes things could've turned out differently, but then she looks at Itachi and knows that she wouldn't want it any other way.

"Are you alright?" Itachi asks, touching her arm. Worry in his eyes. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine." She smiles.

"Don't touch her!" Sasuke practically screams.

Everyone looks at him. Sasuke is near crazy with anger. He's like a beast, fired up and ready to kill. Now his glare has traveled from Sakura to Itachi, hard red eyes shooting death at him. Sasuke lifts his sword, pointing it at Itachi. "This is all your fault! Everything is your fault!"

With that, Sasuke charges again.

Hidan jumps into action, running out to meet the crazy little Uchiha half way. Kakuzu and his thread monsters go to help out, then Naruto jumps in and so do the other Konoha ninja. The fight has started up again and Sakura doesn't know where to go or who to fight with; she will not hurt Kakuzu or Hidan, but hurting Naruto and Sasuke is very questionable too…

"Come on!" Deidara grabs her hand.

The blond pushes Sakura toward his bird to which she climbs on. Itachi comes over and starts getting on as well but Deidara stops him, looking him square in the eyes. "You better take care of her. Be good to her and don't let anything happen. I'm still going to kill you one day."

Itachi looks at Deidara and forms a small smile, putting his hand on the other's shoulder warmly. "You're a good friend…"

"Don't get used to it." Deidara smirks, patting Itachi's shoulder as well. "Now get out of here before I come to my senses!"

Itachi nods and climbs on behind Sakura, wrapping his arms around her. Sakura looks down at Deidara with concern, reaching out to take his hand. "Dei…"

"I know, I know." Deidara sighs, smiling at her. "But hey, if that Uchiha bastard ever dies I get first dibs at you got it?"

Sakura blushes, laughing a bit. "Thank you. For everything."

Deidara looks at her with longing eyes, squeezing her hand gently. "I'll see you soon."

Sakura nods. Deidara steps back and lifts his hand, making the bird fly into the air. As it lifts, she looks down and just then catches Sasuke's eyes again. He's watching her leave and she wonders if this is the right thing to do or if going back into the past was even a good idea to begin with. Sasuke's eyes are so unhappy. Still, even in this new future, he is unhappy.

Itachi squeezes his arms around her, laying his head on her shoulder. "I love you, Sakura."

She looks at him and presses a kiss onto his lips. It's full of love and heart, wanting and need. Happiness.

Well, maybe things are a little better in this new time. At least one Uchiha is happy, instead of both of them being miserable like in the past. So Sakura stops wondering about the possibilities and decides to just go with it, no going back now.

"Where to?" Itachi asks, nuzzling her neck.

"Wherever we want."

* * *

XOXO

XOXO

XOXO

"Are you really certified for this?" Deidara looks doubtful.

"Yup." Sasori shrugs, fixing his robe.

"Who knew you of all people are a certified justice of the peace." Hidan laughs.

"You never know when you'll need to pull out the wedding papers." Sasori smirks.

All of them are dressed in robes and Chinese formal wear, except Hidan who showed up in his religious Jashin-robe that looks like some devil worshiping dress. Their room isn't that big, since the audience is small but it's done up very nicely. They're in the Village Hidden in the Rain, which Pein and Konan now rule over with all their good deeds. The wedding hall is spread with flowers and all sorts of decorations, giving an air of peace and harmony which is very ironic considering the group occupying it.

"We're starting soon." Pein says as he walks to the back of the room.

Everyone takes their seats.

At the front of the room stands Sasori in the middle with Kisame to his left. After a moment, Itachi comes up from the back and stands at the ready in a very nice looking robe with his family's symbol on the back. He looks so happy, so proud, that it's hard to believe this is the same guy who killed all his family and joined an evil organization.

With Itachi at the ready, they all turn to look back at the doorway. It opens and there, in the most adorable dress, stands the girl they all care for and love. Sakura looks like the most perfect bride imaginable, and even though they're all cold blooded murderers they all feel happy for her.

"She's way too good for him." Hidan whispers.

"Duh." Kakuzu nods.

Konan walks ahead in a less formal dress, going to stand in the maid of honor's position. Even on this happy day, Konan still holds her robotic stare. Still, she's happy for her friend.

Pein walks with Sakura down the aisle, her hand on his arm. As she passes, everyone smiles at her. Sakura smiles at some of them but as she gets closer to the front all she can see is Itachi who only watches her. When they get up to the podium, Pein takes her hand and passes it to Itachi who pulls her over to stand beside him. Pein sits and Sasori starts his marriage ceremony.

Itachi puts a ring on her finger.

"You're now married." Sasori gives a small bow.

Itachi and Sakura look at each other. Her eyes are so bright, never has she been so happy. Sakura reaches up and wraps her arms around his shoulders, Itachi leans down and they kiss. Just like that, after all they've been through and the crap they've had to take, they're married.

* * *

XOXO

XOXO

XOXO

After they got married, they got a house in the Hidden Village in the Rain.

Pein and Konan made sure that the law wouldn't get in their way. Sakura works at the hospital, practically taking over and becoming head doctor right off the bat since she's so skilled. Pein puts Itachi to work, and everything is very peaceful. They live in a normal house that's very cozy on the edge of the village right beside a lake which Sakura spends a lot of time staring at, finding the area to be so beautiful. Her hopes have come to surface; Itachi is happy, they're together and somehow everything has evened out.

Sure, it could be better. Her friends could not be villains and murderers, Sasuke could be accepting of their love and they could be filthy rich ruling the world. But it's not like that. And really Sakura doesn't want it to be. She's very happy as she is, here with Itachi.

"I'm here!" Deidara runs into the house, the door unlocked. "Is it done yet?"

"Just about." Kakuzu answers.

They're all in the living room of Itachi and Sakura's home, waiting very anxiously. Kakuzu is the most calm, sitting on the couch and looking over his business and money. Kisame is standing by the door to their bedroom, tapping his foot and fidgeting. Hidan is practically pacing the whole room.

"Isn't it taking too long?" Hidan asks in annoyance. "Fuck, what if something happened?"

"It'll be fine." Kakuzu assures nonchalantly.

Deidara goes to sit with Sasori by the small coffee table. Sasori has brought a puppet's arm out and has started working on it, putting small weapons inside. He's mostly trying to distract himself.

"Did they say the gender yet?" Deidara asks.

"Nope." Sasori says, not looking up. "It will be a girl."

"No way, a boy for sure." Deidara replies.

"Girl." Sasori frowns at him.

"Boy."

"Girl."

"Boy!"

"It's done." Pein says, opening the sliding doors to the bedroom.

Everyone stands at once, the calm leaving right away. Slowly they go into the room. Sakura is lying on the bed, looking very worn and quite exhausted. Itachi also looks ruffled up from his spot beside her. Konan is on Sakura's over side, dabbing at her forehead with a damp towel. The windows are open, letting in fresh air.

In Sakura's arms is the world's most adorable baby.

Kisame smirks, seeing the child. He pats Itachi's shoulder. "Looks good."

"Mm," Itachi smiles softly, brushing his hand over the baby's soft tuffs of dark hair. Then he looks at Sakura, leaning in to kiss her cheek lovingly. "We have a baby. Thank you."

Sakura kisses him affectionately then they look back at their baby. Sakura touches the small soft hand, finding tiny fingers curling around one of her own. Her eyes start to tear up. Her voice is soft. "Thank you."

"Looks like a strong little fucker." Hidan laughs, seeing the tight grip of the baby's hand around Sakura's finger. He gently touches the baby's forehead, closing his eyes. "May Jashin watch over this child, giving life and peace."

"Enough with your religious bull." Deidara pushes Hidan out of the way, looking at the baby with big eyes. "What is it? A boy?"

"No way," Sasori comes over as well. "It's a girl, right?"

Itachi smiles, wrapping his arms around Sakura and resting his hand on the baby's head gently. "Do you wanna tell them?"

Sakura smiles, looking up at her friends. "Our baby is a-"

(THE END)

And thus the end of this story. I never thought this story would be so loved. Up until like chapter 15 I thought this story was more for me then for the enjoyment of others, so I'm very thankful that you all were so kind about it. I must say that I loved writing this and I'm glad a lot of people liked it.

I hope you'll all read my other stories and I thank you for making it to the end of this one with me.

I don't have much to say except that I'm tired and I'm happy.

Oh, and I have no clue what gender the baby is. When I think of the next generation of Naruto and plan out who has kids with who, I always imagine Sakura and Itachi having a boy but…I donno, then I think it could be a girl cause Itachi would just be the most perfect dad to a daughter.

Thank all of you, and I hope you're happy with how this ended. Even though the chapter was a little short and very fast moving.


End file.
